Un Peu D'Espoir
by iOssy Cullen-Lestrange
Summary: - Escúchame bien, después de todo lo que has hecho, todo lo que ha pasado, cuando regrese ¡no quiero volverte a ver nunca más! ¡No quiero volver a saber de ti jamás! – Dicho esto Edward cerró la llamada y Bella con los ojos llorosos seguía pegada al teléfono con un nudo creciéndole cada vez en su garganta – Vas a ser papá – susurró tan bajo que ni ella fue capaz de escuchar. OoC/AU
1. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de SM, esta historia y si aparece alguno que otro personaje es de mi autoría.**

* * *

_**We keep this love in a photograph. We made this memories for ourselves.**_

_**Ed Sheeran.**_

* * *

Fotos, miles de fotos dispuestas una tras otra en una sincronía perfecta ¿por qué debía de ser así? Él se va y pierde todas las costumbres que tenía. Hablaba con muchas chicas, era amigo de muchas de ellas, las abrazaba y las trataba con cariño. Algo que jamás sucedió con ella cuando se estaban conociendo, o peor aún, cuando eran tan solo amigos. Siempre le había reprochado las tantas fotos que ella quería tener junto a él, o muchas veces solo de él, ya sea sonriendo, sacando la lengua, enojado, frustrado, triste. Ella adoraba todo de él, y aunque no estuviesen en el mejor momento de su relación, ella lo seguía amando, casi tanto o más que el primer día. Era su primer amor, su primera ilusión, el chico con el que siempre había soñado, la persona con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida; no importaba si peleaban o tan solo reían, cada momento era especial junto a él, y ahora, mientras observaba cada foto con la misma chica le hervía la sangre de los celos. Él nunca se comportó así, siempre era recatado y guardaba cierto espacio personal. Ahora, todo eso se había perdido.

Lágrimas espesas bajaban por sus mejillas. Trataba de esconderlas, de quitarlas y dejar de llorar, pero es que simplemente no podía. Lo extrañaba tanto, las cosas se habían complicado demasiado. Todo pendía de un fino hilo que con cualquier roce se podía separar. No quería perderlo, de eso estaba cien por ciento segura. Tan solo…tan solo tenía que esperar, no sabía a quién o qué, tan solo tenía que esperar.

De su garganta salían pequeños sollozos, y no respiraba bien gracias a que su nariz se encontraba totalmente tapada. _Genial_, _soy un asco_.

Un sonido la sacó de su burbuja depresiva. Era el mismo tono de llamada que sonaba cada vez que él quería hacer una video llamada. Sin embargo, esta vez solo era una llamada común y corriente. Isabella suspiró y trató de arreglar todo de ella. Aclaró su garganta y se destapó la nariz para que no supiese que estuvo llorando, retiró los restos de lágrimas que quedaban en sus mejillas porque, aunque él no la fuera a ver, ella quería estar lo más presentable posible.

Aplastó el botón de contestar.

\- ¿Edward? – ni una sola palabra se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Isabella temió que el se hubiese arrepentido – Edward, ¿estás ahí? – de nuevo un silencio abrumador. Pasaron algunos segundos y la castaña escuchó un suspiro largo y profundo. _Bien, sigue ahí._

\- Aquí estoy, Bella.

\- ¿Cómo estas…- quiso llamarlo de alguna forma cariñosa, pero las palabras se quedaron estancadas en su garganta. Sus ojos de anegaron otra vez de aquel líquido salado. Espiró e inspiró tratando de calmarse.

\- No muy bien. Me enviaste un mensaje, dijiste que tenías algo importante que decirme. Te escucho. – se lo escuchaba tan frío. Tan distante. Podía ser que siguiera siendo Edward, pero definitivamente no era _su _Edward.

\- Yo… - no sabía por dónde empezar. ¿Qué decirle? _Ah Edward, me olvidé de decirte, la primera y única vez que hicimos el amor quedé embarazada, vuelve por favor. _¡Jamás! Lo amaba demasiado cómo para poder arruinarle su viaje.

\- Bella, tengo que colgar. En cinco minutos tengo clase.

\- No, no. Te aseguro que no tomará más de cinco minutos. Pero primero…quiero saber una cosa. – al otro lado de la línea se escuchó otro suspiro. Isabella casi podía imaginarlo rodando los ojos. Era una niñería lo que iba a preguntar, lo sabía perfectamente. No obstante, se moría por saber.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – su voz sonaba tan cansada. Harta de lo mismo.

\- ¿Por qué con ella si tienes demasiadas fotos, y cuando yo te pedía que nos tomemos unas tu decías que no?

\- ¡Dios, Bella! ¿Es enserio? Me estás haciendo perder mi tiempo. Voy a colgar ¿sí? Hablamos luego

\- ¡No! Solo te digo que me respondas, ¿por qué con ella sí y conmigo no?

\- No tengo que responderte nada, es más, me tengo que ir.

\- ¡Edward, por favor! Respóndeme – su voz se quebró y ya no podía controlar las lágrimas. Todo parecía tan surreal.

\- ¡No te voy a responder nada! No tengo por qué. Lo que tú hiciste fue algo peor, ¡¿y todavía tienes el descaro de reclamarme?!

\- ¡Edward! ¡Edward! Escúchame

\- No tengo nada que escucharte, Bella.

\- Edward, las cosas no son así. Escúchame por favor

\- ¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Vas a mentir de nuevo? Te has hecho tan adicta a mentir ¿no? ¿Vas a decir que no te besaste con él? ¡Ya Basta! Estoy cansado de tantas mentiras.

\- Amor…no…no me hagas esto.

\- No me digas, amor. Tú y yo no somos nada. Escúchame bien, después de todo lo que has hecho, todo lo que ha pasado, cuando regrese ¡no quiero volverte a ver nunca más! ¡No quiero volver a ver tu cara! ¡No quiero volver a saber de ti jamás! – Dicho esto Edward cerró la llamada y Bella con los ojos llorosos seguía pegada al teléfono con un nudo creciéndole cada vez en su garganta

– Vas a ser papá – susurró tan bajo que ni ella fue capaz de escuchar.

* * *

**Holi ! **

**Se supone que esto debí haberlo posteado hace mucho tiempo ¬¬' . Hoy me llegó la inspiración y bueno, esto da a entender muchas cosas.**

**¡Las quiero mucho! Espero les haya gustado...**


	2. Diciembre 2012

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de SM, esta historia y si aparece alguno que otro personaje es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**5 de Diciembre 2012**

Eran las 5:30 de la mañana, ese día cielo estaba oscuro mientras por entre las nubes empezaba a aparecer rayos de color anaranjado, preparado para dar comienzo a un nuevo día. Muchas personas ya despiertas, se preparaban para un nuevo día de trabajo, otras para ir a estudiar y entre ellas estaba Isabella Swan, poniéndose de pie mientras se desperezaba por un buen rato, sentía que hoy iba a ser un día especial no por nada un día antes había dejado que sus ondas castañas se convirtieran en rizos para no perder tiempo al otro día. Desayunó tranquilamente junto a su hermanastra menor Jessica, platicaban sobre la fiesta que iban a dar en su casa cuando llegase viernes ya que sus padres se iban de viaje y no regresaban en algunas semanas.

-Creo que será mejor que no invitemos a muchas personas, ya sabes cómo es tener que limpiar todo solo nosotras dos – dijo Bella mientras llevaba una cucharada de cereal con leche a su boca.

\- Lo sé, pero una fiesta no es fiesta si no hay más de 100 invitados – contraataco Jessica. Ellas eran conocidas por las grandes fiestas que solían dar, todo valía la pena cuando se trataba de eso.

En el reloj dieron las 6:15 de la mañana y ellas salían presurosas de su hogar, y con la bendición de sus padres empezaron el día. Caminaban hacia la estación del bus, donde este no tardó en llegar pero sí tardó en llegar a su destino. Con solo unos minutos para que las clases dieran comienzo, las hermanas, cada una por su camino, tuvieron que correr para llegar a tiempo.

\- Pensé que no ibas a venir – le dijo su amiga Rosalie a Bella mientras le daba un abrazo. Rosalie era, como muchos hombres pensaban, un sueño inalcanzable: alta, rubia, sus ojos azules y con un sentido de la moda súper desarrollado. Muchas que no la conocían profundamente la juzgaban porque era orgullosa, arrogante y tenía un deje de superioridad. Isabella todavía no había comprendido como es que una chica como Rosalie había querido ser amiga de alguien como ella.

\- El bus se ha demorado pero ya estoy aquí – dijo Bella mientras se sentaba en uno de los pupitres alado de su amiga.

\- ¡Quiero que ya sea viernes! Estoy muy ansiosa- Rosalie susurraba a su amiga, emocionada. Bella solo atinó a sonreír y poner atención a la clase ya empezada.

El tiempo se había pasado volando, cuando se dieron cuenta, ya era viernes y sus amigas habían acudido después de clase para ayudarla a arreglar su casa. Esta estaba estaba ubicada en Bellevue, Seattle y no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, bueno eso era lo que Isabella pensaba, ya que sus amigas le habían dicho que vivía como una reina pero también sabían que al abrir la puerta siempre sentirían el calor de hogar que a muchas de esas grandes casas les hacía falta.

\- Bells, invité a unos amigos de otra universidad– dijo Alice su otra amiga, era pequeñita aunque muy hiperactiva, su cabello era corto y negro y sus ojos de un gris profundo– espero no te importe.

\- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Jessica ingresando a la sala – Mientras más mejor – y de la misma forma en la que entró, desapareció para seguir escogiendo la música con sus amigas. Jessica era muy dinámica, introvertida y por así decirlo, era popular en la universidad por ser la chica que pasaba en cama de cualquiera cada semana, muy distante a su hermanastra, Jessica se creía la reina del mundo y alardeaba de tener dinero, por supuesto que tenía amigas, una de ellas era Lauren, que era igual a Jessica o aún peor, y Ángela que era lo opuesto a ellas dos, Isabella se llevaba mejor con la última y no era tan de su agrado Lauren, que siempre la miraba como si reprochara la existencia.

Los muebles habían desaparecido de la gran estancia mientras se llenaba de estudiantes dispuestos a pasar la mejor noche de sus vidas. El mesón que daba a la cocina se había convertido en un bar en el que muchos disfrutaban, las luces de colores estaban por todo el lugar, una máquina que producía humo estaba ya en funcionamiento y el DJ había empezado ya con la música. No paraban de llegar personas conocidas y unas que no tanto, no importaba, siempre y cuando se diviertan y dejen divertirse.

\- Mis amigos han llegado Bells, ¿me acompañarías a verlos? – le dijo Alice. Bella estaba en ese momento bailando mientras tomaba de una mezcla de vodka y jugo de naranja de su vaso, dejándose llevar por la música.

\- Con mucho gusto – dijo Bella dando un trago final a su bebida.

Iban abriéndose camino por todas las personas del lugar, Isabella observaba que en una esquina había una pareja besándose, no tardó en darse cuenta que era su amiga Rosalie con un chico que en su vida jamás había visto, era alto y muy fornido, parecía un oso además que era demasiado guapo, no pudo evitar reírse un poco, su amiga no dejaba escapar nunca a un chico como ese.

Ya fuera de su casa ausente todavía en sus pensamientos Isabella no había caído en cuenta que Alice estaba platicando muy a gusto con dos chicos, uno de ellos era alto, de una tez blanca como la luna y de ojos verdes cual bosque prohibido mientras que su acompañante era un poco más bajo pero no por eso dejaba de tener una gran estatura, rubio con algunos rizos y de ojos color miel

\- ¡Bella! Ven, te quiero presentar a mis amigos – dijo Alice, haciendo que Bella apartara la vista del primer hombre para ponerla en su amiga. Bella con pasos un poco vacilantes se acercó hasta ellos – Mira te presento, él – dijo mientras señalaba al rubio- se llama Jasper, es primo de Rosalie.

\- Mucho gusto – dijo Isabella Swan mientras se acercaba a darle un beso en la mejilla, poniéndose de puntitas para hacerlo. Jasper solo sonrió con educación.

\- Y él – dijo Alice mientras señalaba al chico cobrizo – se llama Edward – la castaña se acercó para saludarlo de la misma forma que lo hizo con el otro chico, lo que no se esperaba era sentir una corriente eléctrica en su mejilla mientras saludaba a Edward, esto la hizo separarse rápidamente para después sentir un cosquilleo en aquella parte. Se quedaron de pie sin decir ni una palabra mientras se miraban a los ojos, no habían caído en cuenta que sus otros amigos habían continuado con la plática.

\- ¿Por qué no vamos a otro lugar y dejamos a los tortolos juntos? – dijo Edward a Isabella con una sonrisa de lado.

\- Si, ven sígueme – ella lo guió por un lado de la casa para llegar al patio trasero, habían personas sí, pero no tantas y ahí podrían conversar mejor - ¿Por qué les dijiste tortolos? – preguntó curiosa. En todo el tiempo que se conocía con su amiga no la había visto con ningún chico.

\- Porque están enamorados uno del otro desde que estaban en primaria, pero jamás han tenido el valor para decirse y fingen amistad cuando hay amor – le explicó Edward sentándose en el pasto alado de un árbol, la castaña lo siguió sentándose con las piernas extendidas. - ¿Estudias con Alice? – formuló Edward

\- Si, estamos en la misma clase – dijo un poco tímida tratando de ser cordial. No dijeron nada más durante un buen rato, pero no se sentía como el típico silencio incómodo, ese era todo lo contrario e Isabella se pudo relajar un poco. Bajó la mirada y observó como el chico que estaba a su lado empezaba a desojar el césped, partiendo en la mitad las hojitas con una pequeña rama que se había caído del árbol, lo observó durante un buen tiempo parecía que no se aburría de hacer lo mismo y lo mismo con cada hojita. Edward sintió la mirada de Isabella en él así que dejó lo que estaba haciendo y recogió sus piernas apoyando la espalda en la corteza del árbol.

\- ¿Qué edad tienes? – le preguntó Edward

\- 18 – respondió automáticamente Isabella Swan

\- Todavía una señorita – le dijo Edward y Bella sintió como sus mejillas se ponían rojas- Te ves muy bonita sonrojada – le alagó el cobrizo, lo que la hizo ponerse aún más roja de lo que ya estaba – yo tengo 20 – lo dijo con una media sonrisa que lo hizo ver aún más simpático. Bella se sentía ofuscada, nunca antes un chico como él le había hablado mucho menos tratado de coquetearle.

De pronto el cobrizo cambió su postura parecía que estaba tenso y un poco incómodo, Bella siguió la mirada de Edward para encontrarse con una rubia despampanante, parecía una modelo sacada de una revista, pegada mucho a un chico; Isabella no entendía que estaba pasando así que lo dejó pasar.

Y entre conversas van y conversas vienen, Edward e Isabella empezaron a tener un poco de confianza, pasaron toda la noche entre risas que no se dieron cuenta que ellos eran los únicos que quedaban de la ya acabada fiesta. Edward se levantó primero y después ayudo a Isabella a hacerlo, fueron caminando hasta la entrada principal donde se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla. Isabella estaba a punto de traspasar el umbral de su puerta cuando sintió como tocaban su hombro, se dio la vuelta encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Edward.

\- Emm, no sé si te gustaría pero tal vez ¿quisieras ir al cine algún día? – Edward no sabía lo que le estaba pasando, él nunca se había puesto nervioso al contrario, él ponía nerviosas a las chicas.

\- Me gustaría mucho – respondió Isabella con una sonrisa en sus labios lista para entrar a su casa.

\- Todavía no se tu nombre- Edward volvió a actuar como el seductor que era, mostrándole su media sonrisa arrebatadora de suspiros, Isabella se sonrojó de nuevo, ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta que ni si quiera le dijo su nombre?

\- Isa...Isabella, bueno Bella – le dijo nerviosa.

\- Bella, hasta la próxima – dijo Edward acercándose muy lentamente hacia los labios de ella, pero por el momento no era su propósito besarla en esa parte, cambió un poco de dirección para dejarle un beso en la comisura de sus labios y dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse.

Cuando se hubo desaparecido de la vista de Bella, ella todavía seguía parada en la puerta de su casa con sus dedos tocando el lugar donde Edward había dejado su beso, le cosquilleaba un poco, una brisa fría de invierno la trajo a la realidad y rápidamente entró a su casa donde sin saber cómo, había llegado a su habitación. Estaba aturdida, era obvio, lo que no se explicaba era por qué se sentía así, es cierto que antes había salido con un par de chicos pero ninguno de ellos le había dejado esa sensación, con eso todavía en mente Bella se dispuso a dormir.

**12 de Diciembre 2012**

Isabella no paraba de correr de un lado a otro, estaban estudiando para los exámenes parciales y necesitaba una gran cantidad de libros para así poder tener una nota decente. Sus amigas la miraban como corría, les desesperaba tanto la actitud de la castaña. Esa noche se habían reunido todas en casa de Rosalie para, según ellas, hacer una noche de estudio pero la que se mataba estudiando solo era Isabella.

\- ¿Bella enserio crees que se te va a quedar todo eso en una sola noche? – preguntó Rosalie mientras estiraba su mano derecha para mirarse las uñas, necesitaba hacerse la manicura urgentemente.

\- Creo que será lo básico, veremos mañana – suspiró Bella. Alice mientras tanto salía de la cocina con un sándwich en sus manos, dos pares de ojos la miraron asombradas ya que en lo que iba la noche, ese era su cuarto sándwich.

\- ¿Qpffe? – dijo Alice mientras daba un gran mordisco, a pesar de ser menudita le entraba cualquier cantidad de comida. Isabella solo sonrió y siguió estudiando, de repente sintió que su celular vibraba una y dos veces indicando un nuevo mensaje.

_"Bonita, espero te vaya bien mañana. Sé que tú puedes hacerlo bien._

_Pd: No te desveles estudiando."_

_ E.C_

Una sonrisa boba cruzó por el rostro de Bella, le encantaba esos mensajes inesperados de Edward desde que se habían conocido. Todavía recordaba lo bien que se habían pasado la vez que salieron

**_10 de Diciembre 2012_**

_\- Hola Bella – susurraron detrás de ella. Un escalofrío recorrió toda su columna vertebral, conocía esa voz y desde hace días que esperaba volverla a escuchar._

_\- ¡Edward! – la castaña se dio la vuelta para poder saludarlo, error, él estaba tan cerca de ella que sus labios quedaron a milímetros de distancia, respiraban el aliento del otro y sus miradas estaban en los labios del otro. Algo hizo click en la cabeza de la castaña que retrocedió unos pasos – es bueno volverte a ver – le dijo un poco sonrojada y con una sonrisa, el cobrizo parecía disgustado quería besarla pero ella no se lo permitió, puso su mejor sonrisa para poder disimularlo._

_\- Es bueno volverte a ver a ti también Bella, ven vamos ya compré las entradas – dijo Edward _

_\- Entonces yo compraré las palomitas – Edward no esperaba que ella le dijera eso, él era siempre el que pagaba todo, él era un caballero. Esperó hasta que Bella iba a pagar y se lo impidió._

_\- No lo permitiré, yo te invité así que es justo que yo pague – le dio la tarjeta de crédito al vendedor. Isabella lo miró con mala cara, estaba enojada._

_\- Yo invito la próxima vez, ¡sin peros! – se apresuró a decir la castaña viendo como Edward iba a refutar_

_\- ¿Va a haber una próxima vez? – dijo Edward con tono seductor mientras le sonreía de medio lado. Isabella se sonrojó pavorosamente mordiéndose el labio, Edward solo se rio, una risa natural, fresca, que a Bella le pareció el sonido más bonito que había escuchado. – ¡Claro que la habrá! – dijo Edward mientras cogía las palomitas._

_Una vez dentro de la sala, fueron a sus asientos esperando que la película comience, no había nadie, estaban solos en la sala. Había pasado ya una hora, Bella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó cuando un puñado de palomitas se estrellaba en su rostro, miró mal a Edward y este solo se reía lo que no se esperaba es que Bella le lanzara un puñado también, y lo que empezó en una guerra para Edward Cullen, terminó en perdida para Isabella Swan; Edward había cogido todo el bote de palomitas y lo puso en la cabeza de Bella, haciendo que cayeran todas al suelo, dentro de la ropa de Bella y quedándose algunas en su cabello._

Isabella rio por lo bajo ante ese recuerdo. En la noche, cuando había llegado a casa se fue a la ducha y encontró palomitas en lugares donde nunca deberían estar.

\- Creo que me iré a dormir, ¿vienes Bella? – Rosalie dijo mientras cerraba el libro de Historia que tenía en la mano.

\- Si, enseguida voy – dijo la castaña dándose cuenta que no había estudiado nada, dio una rápida lectura a su cuaderno de anotaciones maldiciendo por lo bajo a Edward por haberla distraído, aunque él no tenía la culpa.

Eran las dos de la mañana y Bella ya se estaba durmiendo encima de sus cuadernos, dejó todo como estaba y se fue a la habitación de Rosalie a dormir. Esa fue la primera noche que Isabella Swan soñó con Edward Cullen.

**24 de Diciembre 2012**

_"Bonita, estoy abajo de tu casa ya sal"_

_ E.C_

Isabella puso su sonrisa más tonta al leer ese mensaje. Su corazón latió desembocado, ese chico le estaba empezando a gustar y tenía mucho miedo de lo que llegaría a pasar si lo empezaba a querer. Se arregló todo lo que pudo, aunque no era mucho, y bajó las escaleras rumbo al auto que estaba estacionado enfrente. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba él, apoyado en su auto esperándola con una sonrisa, Bella le sonrió de vuelta y se encamino a su encuentro. Edward la saludó en la mejilla haciéndole cosquillas con la poca barba que ya le estaba empezando a crecer.

\- Cierra los ojos – le dijo el cobrizo emocionado – y no los abras porque me enojo. Confío en ti.- Isabella hizo lo que le dijo, cerró sus ojos y espero un momento mientras escuchaba alguna puerta del auto cerrarse, lo sintió volver y ponerse frente a ella. – Ahora sí, ábrelos. – le dijo Edward con una enorme sonrisa. Ella los abrió y se sorprendió al encontrar un pequeño, pero con mucho significado, regalo. – Es tu regalo de navidad.

\- No tenías que molestarte Edward – y cabizbaja, sonrojada y muy retraídamente le dijo- yo no tengo nada para ti. – se sintió la mujer más mala del mundo, él le había dado un regalo por navidad y ella no se le había ocurrido hacerle nada.- perdón.

\- No tienes por qué disculparte, lo que hice, lo hice porque me nació hacerlo y me reconforta mucho – le dijo el cobrizo sin inmutarse por lo sucedido – ahora, cierra otra vez tus ojos. – Isabella los volvió a cerrar un poco indecisa pues no sabía ahora que le tenía preparado el cobrizo. Por otra parte Edward se sentía muy confundido, esta chica había entrado en su vida tan rápido, había hecho un espacio en su corazón que muy pocas personas se lo habían ganado, su personalidad, su esencia, su magia lo eran todo para él, y no dejaría que nadie se la arrebatara de su lado.

La observaba en silencio, memorizando cada parte de su rostro, la forma en la que se mordía el condenado labio, la forma en la arrugaba su frente o lo serena que se veía cuando dejaba de hacerlo, no lo pensó dos veces y se acercó raudamente a sus labios y los estampó con los suyos; él se sentía en el cielo, por fin sentía esos labios que lo habían tentado millones de veces, y ella no sabía qué hacer, abrió los ojos ante tal acto, sus labios estaban en sus labios, sentía millones de mariposas en su estómago, pero sabía que era muy pronto para ese beso, suavemente puso su mano en el pecho de Edward y lo separó.

\- Me tengo que ir, Edward, hasta luego – le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue la muy cobarde. Estaba muy nerviosa, Edward la había besado, sintió cosquillear sus labios y los tocó, seguro estaba sonrojada, respiraba agitadamente y las mariposas en su estómago no se iban todavía, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja subió a su dormitorio antes de que su hermana saliera a ver lo que pasaba.

Edward la vio partir, sonrió para sus adentros, le había robado un beso y eso era lo que valía. Muy pagado de sí mismo entro a su auto y se tocó los labios, todavía sentía los de ella sobre los suyos, sentía como se amoldaron perfectamente como si fueran hechos los unos para los otros, y con una sonrisa encendió el auto y se fue, con la promesa de que iba a volverle a robar besos una y otra, y otra vez.

* * *

**Bueno, estoy aquí otra vez con una historia nueva.**

**No se, pero esta historia ha nacido de un momento muy sentimental (por así decirlo) y lo que salga del mismo quiero plasmarlo, así que ustedes dirán. ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Merece la pena seguir escribiendo? Háganme saber todo lo que piensan :)**

**Pero les digo desde un principio, esta historia no será como las demás, con un final feliz. Según las circunstancias y con cada capitulo que publique ****entenderán lo que les digo, espero también que no se desilusionen con lo que les acabo de decir. **

**¡Hasta la próxima! Diosito les bendiga y cuide :)**


	3. Enero 2013

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de SM, esta historia y si aparece alguno que otro personaje, es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**_Los sueños vienen lento y se van rápido._**

**_ Passenger_**

* * *

**2 Enero 2013**

_"Bonita, estoy fuera de tu universidad."_

_ E.C_

Bella leyó el mensaje que Edward le había enviado como si un balde de agua fría le hubiese caído de repente. Ella jamás faltado a un día de clase, a menos que la ocasión lo requiera, y faltar a clase sin una buena razón que la de salir con Edward después de un largo tiempo sin verse la hacía ponerse más nerviosa todavía.

Ese día al estar acompañada de Jessica no encontraba una buena excusa para salir sin que se diera cuenta, ella la dejo en la puerta de su facultad como siempre e Isabella espero a que su hermanastra se desapareciera de la vista para escurrirse como más pudiese, logró poner un pie fuera de la universidad sin que se encontrara con nadie conocido. Con paso todavía un poco inseguro se dirigió hacia el volvo plateado que estaba estacionado en la esquina, tomó una gran bocanada de aire, dándose así un poco de valor, "_no hay porque estar nerviosa Bella" _se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza _"es solo Edward, y con él vas a pasar todo el día" _una sonrisita se coló en sus labios, la sola idea de estar con el chico por el que empezaba a sentir muchas sensaciones en su cuerpo era extraordinario.

\- Ya era hora – le dijo el cobrizo abriéndole la puerta de su auto con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que lo hacía ver aún más guapo de lo que ya era.

\- Lo siento, estoy nerviosa ¿sí? – dijo la castaña entrando rápidamente al auto, donde pudo respirar tranquilamente.

\- Bien señorita Swan, ¿Dónde quiere ir? – mientras se abrochaban los cinturones Edward encendió el auto y Bella pensaba

\- No lo sé la verdad – suspiró resignada, maldiciendo su falta de imaginación

\- Tengo un lugar – con una sonrisa Edward arrancó el auto directo a su paraíso personal.

Bella no dijo nada en todo el camino, observaba a Edward, su rostro con facciones definidas pómulos salientes, una fuerte mandíbula, nariz recta, labios redondeados, pestañas largas y un poco rizadas pero sin llegar a ser afeminadas. Observaba embelesada todo de él, la forma en que apretaba su mandíbula cuando estaba enojado o nervioso, la sonrisa que le dedicaba que podría hacer latir su corazón vertiginosamente de un momento a otro, todo él era perfecto. Estaba tan extasiada con la belleza de ese hombre que no dio reparo que había llegado a una especie de sendero que dirigía a un bosque.

\- ¿Ya terminaste de examinarme? – preguntó Edward fijando la vista en Isabella, la cual solo pudo enrojecer y morderse el labio de la vergüenza mientras miraba a otra parte.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – Isabella habló sin mirar a Edward.

\- Es un lugar que quiero mostrarte – salió del auto, abriendo la puerta trasera de este y sacando su mochila para después rodearlo y poder abrir la puerta de Isabella ofreciéndole su mano – ven vamos.

Cuando la castaña salió del auto, una brisa chocó contra su rostro trayendo consigo un olor a eucalipto, a pino y menta, cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, amaba esos olores.

Caminaron hacía una senda por unos minutos la cual desapareció en el trayecto. Isabella se asustó un poco, pensó que se iban a extraviar pero su miedo fue remplazado con sorpresa cuando ante sus ojos apareció un prado naturalmente redondeado, lleno de flores de diferentes colores y los árboles formando un espacio solo para ellos, la luz del sol mágicamente llegaba hasta el centro del prado como indicándoles que ahí era donde debían estar.

\- Es…es hermoso – susurró la castaña caminando los pocos pasos que la separaban para entrar a ese pedacito de Edward.

\- Este lugar lo descubrí hace algún tiempo, vengo aquí cuando quiero relajarme y apartarme de todo y todos – explicó Edward mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Bella, está dio un saltito de la sorpresa pues estaba tan concentrada admirando todo a su alrededor que por un momento se olvidó de la presencia del cobrizo. Edward mientras tanto la guio hasta el centro, sacando de su mochila una manta para que se puedan sentar.

\- ¿y quiénes son todos? - preguntó Bella con curiosidad.

_Solo es una, Tanya_ quiso decirle Edward pero sabía que era preferible callar, no era el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ella. Bella se dio cuenta del repentino cambio de Edward y suspiró, talvez fue una pregunta tonta. – Olvídalo – le dijo con una sonrisa. Edward le devolvió esa sonrisa agradeciendo internamente que Bella no es de esas personas entrometidas, listas para saber cada detalle de tu vida privada. Lentamente hizo que ella se sentara encima de la manta mientras él hacía lo mismo.

\- Hablando de olvidar – meditó Edward – he olvidado decirte algo – con una sonrisa pícara se fue acercando hacia Isabella, la cual se tensó por las posibles intenciones del cobrizo, aguantó la respiración y cerró sus ojos mientras sentía las mariposas volar ya en su estómago y su corazón latir desenfrenadamente, pero su cabeza le decía que no estaba bien, eran solo amigos, talvez Edward no sentía lo mismo que ella y no debía apresurar las cosas.

Para mala suerte de Bella, si se le podía llamar así, Edward no tenía la intención de besarla, más bien unió su frente con la de ella. Dejó escapar un suspiro, se maldecía internamente por ser tan tonta y pensar cosas que no eran.

\- Feliz año – le susurró Edward, su aliento mentolado con un deje acaramelado chocó contra su rostro dejándola aturdida. Él se acercó un poco más dejándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Feliz año Edward – Bella, de poco a poco abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los verdes de él, los cuales mostraban tantas emociones, tantas palabras que parecía que él quería decirle pero que no se atrevía. No, no quería hacerse ilusiones con alguien que talvez no era para ella, volvió a cerrar los ojos y puso sus manos en el pecho de Edward tratando de alejarlo.

**18 Enero 2013**

\- No me gusta, no quiero que salgas con él Bella – dijo Rosalie mientras caminaba junto a Isabella.

\- Basta Rose, es a mí a quien tiene que gustarme no a ti – suspiro resignada, ya estaba harta de todos los problemas que tenía con Rosalie solo porque últimamente estaba saliendo mucho con Edward

\- Escúchame Bella, él-no-es-bueno

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Tienes que decirme algo sobre él? – Isabella entrecerró los ojos mirando escrupulosamente a Rosalie quien la miró dubitativa, había tantas cosas, tantos secretos que quería contarle y se resumían a dos simples palabras, o bueno mejor dicho a un nombre en concreto: _Tanya Denali _

_\- _No, solo…solo confía en mí Bella, él no es lo que parece.

Isabella resopló y giró los ojos ante la respuesta de la rubia, no sabía que era peor, que su amiga le mintiera en su propia cara, porque era evidente que sabía algo y no quería decirle, o que no podía siquiera imaginar una posible relación con el cobrizo. ¿Serían talvez celos? Moviendo la cabeza se deshizo de esa idea, su amiga no era así.

Malhumorada todavía se alejó de la rubia ignorando las miradas confusas de varios chicos que habían observado la discusión. No sabía ya que pensar, por una parte estaba el hecho de que Edward la hacía sentir segura, como nunca jamás nadie lo había hecho, la trataba con cariño y ternura tan carente en la mayoría de muchachos que a veces le daba miedo el solo pensar que fuera otra artimaña tan común en todos ellos para conseguir algo que querían, porque ella no podía negar que Edward era jodidamente guapo y el solo hecho de que un hombre como él se fijase en alguien como Bella, claro está que no se consideraba fea pero tampoco una hermosura como su amiga Rosalie, era muy extraño. ¿Por qué precisamente tenía que ser ella? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué tiene ella de especial?

Todavía absorta en sus pensamientos caminaba sin rumbo fijo y a los pocos minutos de haberse alejado de Rosalie, una morena se unió a su lado.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Alice la miró con preocupación, había visto desde lejos como sus mejores amigas discutían y la mayoría de veces eso no era buena señal, eran tan opuestas, tan diferentes que solo ellas podían crear una tercera guerra mundial por alguna discusión que tenían, pero sabía también que polos opuestos se atraen, no soportaban estar lejos de la otra, no por nada hacían una combinación perfecta.

\- No lo sé – suspiró Isabella – No me gusta que Rose crea que puede manejar mi vida, de quien puedo enamorarme y de quien no – un minuto, había dicho ¿enamorarse? No, no, no, definitivamente Isabella estaba mal de la cabeza, Edward solo le gustaba, solo era eso ¿verdad?

\- Ella solo se preocupa por ti, a mí tampoco me gustaría que te rompieran el corazón – ok, estaba dicho, ellas sabían de algo y no querían decirle nada.

Con un poco de furia Isabella cogió el brazo de su amiga apretándolo un poco fuerte para llevarla a algún lugar donde nadie las pudiera escuchar. La morena soltó un quejido por la rudeza de su amiga.

\- Bien, desembucha. ¿Qué saben sobre Edward? – la interrogó la castaña.

\- No sé de qué me hablas – dijo Alice mirando para otro lado mientras trataba de buscar cualquier excusa para salir corriendo.

\- No me gusta este jueguito Alice

\- Tanya – susurro la morena después de algunos minutos, se había rendido, ya no había vuelta atrás. Si su amiga estaba dispuesta a tener alguna relación amorosa con Edward era mejor que supiera un poco de la verdad desde el principio. Isabella la miró interrogante, esperando a que continuara - Es la ex de Edward, estaban como 2 años juntos– y como si del diablo se tratara, el solo hecho de haberla nombrado la hizo aparecer ante ellas – es la de allá – Alice la señaló con su perfecta uña recién pintada.

Isabella no daba crédito a lo que veía, la rubia que vio ese día de la fiesta en su casa era la ex de Edward, ahora todo tenía sentido, la actitud del cobrizo, la actitud de Rosalie, todo.

\- ¿Siguen…siguen estando juntos? – de pronto un nudo en la garganta de la castaña le impedía hablar. Si Edward la estaba utilizando, ella no iba a ser el segundo plato de nadie.

\- No, ya no. Terminaron hace casi tres meses. Edward la trataba muy mal, la hacía llorar y buscaba problema por cualquier cosa que ella hacía.

Suspiró, todavía era reciente su separación, pero aun no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, ¿Edward? ¿Su Edward había tratado mal a una dama? talvez Edward quería olvidarla estando con Bella, _"un clavo saca a otro clavo" _sonó el viejo refrán en su mente.

Se alejó de Alice, ya no le apetecía estar con nadie más, quería un tiempo para ella sola. El resto que quedó del día, no fue a clases. Su cuerpo podía estar ahí, pero su mente volaba por distintos caminos. Desde donde se encontraba observaba a varias parejas, algunas sonriendo, otras discutiendo, otras mirándose diciéndose todo y a la vez nada, y alguna que otra besándose. Eso le hizo recordar el beso que Edward le dio en navidad, cerró sus ojos e inconscientemente tocó sus labios, ese beso, aunque fue robado, fue especial, romántico, solo habían sido ellos dos, ellos contra el mundo.

Lo que sentía por Edward todavía no era amor, solo le gustaba, como mucho lo llegaba a querer. Pero aun así no entendía cómo podía sentirse mal, había llegado a creer que Edward estaba con ella porque realmente quería, porque la encontraba interesante, no porque quisiera olvidar a semejante persona como lo era Tanya con ella. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, se sentía desilusionada.

_No saques falsas conclusiones, nadie sabe lo de nadie _le susurró su conciencia, y a decir verdad estaba en lo cierto. Se sintió un poco mejor, tenía que hablar con el cobrizo, que él aclare sus ideas para sentirse menos tonta, para sentir que todo podría valer la pena.

**30 Enero 2013**

\- Teníamos un año y medio de relación cuando las cosas se complicaron, ella era muy cariñosa con otros chicos, les hablaba bonito y andaba pegada a ellos como chicle. A mí no me gustan ese tipo de mujeres, pero la seguía amando después de todo. Incluso hubo un día que ella salió, me dijo que iba con unas amigas, no sé por qué pero no me confié, fui con Jasper al mismo lugar donde ella me dijo que iba y la encontré unida a la mano de otro, cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia se hizo la loca y como si no me conociera salió del lugar sin dirigirme la palabra, se supone que debí de haberme enojado, pero no, estaba tan cegado por su amor que le perdoné cada una de sus fallas- Isabella escuchaba con atención el relato de Edward – Al final, ya no pude seguir observando lo bien que se comportaba con otras personas mientras que algunas veces me trataba como la peor escoria, cuando debería haber sido al revés. – Todo el tiempo Edward mantuvo la mirada al frente, no quería ver la lástima en los ojos de Bella, había visto muchas personas a lo largo de ese tiempo que le dedicaban ese tipo de miradas ya sean sus amigos o su familia y una más iba a hacerlo explotar.

Haber revivido esos recuerdos no le hacían nada bien, sentía como si hubieran abierto la llaga para ponerle sal, dolía tanto, se sentía traicionado.

\- No sé a quién creer – susurró Isabella más para ella que para Edward. Alice le había dicho algo tan diferente, no iba a acercarse a Tanya solo para preguntarle lo que pasó en su última relación, sería un poco fisgón de su parte además de que a la chica ni la conocía, y prefería no hacerlo. Ya había escuchado las dos partes, y ninguna de ellas concordaba con la otra. Estaba en un punto ciego, olvidarse de todo, del pasado de Edward, de su propio pasado y vivir un presente con él si es que eso se llegaba a dar.

Estaban en la parte de atrás del auto de él, frente de la casa de la castaña, siendo observados desde la ventana superior por las cotillas de su hermanastra y su amiga Lauren.

\- Aún no sé porque un espécimen como él se podría fijar en tu hermana – Lauren habló con tanto veneno en su voz que Jessica no se sorprendió, estaba ya acostumbrada al habla de la chica. Habían tratado de observar algo de lo que hacían esos dos, pero los vidrios polarizados del auto del cobrizo no ayudaron mucho.

\- Pues a mí no me importa, ya son lo suficientes grandecitos como para saber que hacen con su vida, es más, mientras trate bien a mi hermana a mí me basta. – cansada ya del asunto, Jessica se retiró de la ventana para dejarse caer en su cama y cerró los ojos, no lo iba a negar y menos a ella misma, sentía un poco de envidia por su hermana, siempre los chicos más simpáticos se fijaban en ella por su personalidad, intelecto y belleza a pesar de que Isabella no se diera cuenta de lo último y peor aún de los muchachos que la seguían, sin embargo también era feliz por ella, desde que sus padres se habían casado hace ya doce años ellas se llevaban bien, claro que distaban en algunas cosas pero era algo normal, tan solo pedía a Dios que no le hicieran daño.

Isabella se había distraído mirando a su hermana, y aunque no quería enterarse de la conversación que tuvo con Lauren, ya sabía de qué podría estar tratando. No llegaba a tragarse a esa chica, cualquier cosa que Isabella hacía a Lauren le parecía mal, creía que si por Lauren dependiera contrataría a alguien para hacerla desaparecer del mapa.

Volviendo a la realidad, Isabella giró su cabeza examinando al cobrizo, aunque su rostro estaba tranquilo su cuerpo decía algo diferente, estaba tenso, con los brazos cruzados en su pecho y podía ver en su mirada una tristeza infinita. No quería ver a Edward sufriendo, se había convertido en alguien tan importante para Bella y no permitiría que en su rostro vuelva a aparecer ese sentimiento, nunca más.

Despacio sin mucho apresurarse se acercó a él, tomando una de sus manos con la de ella y entrelazándola, sintiendo el ya conocido cosquilleo que se creaba con solo tocarse. Bella sonrió, jamás se cansaría de esa sensación ni de las millones de mariposas revoloteando en su estómago. Edward la contemplaba en silencio, no queriendo decir nada por miedo a que se rompa la burbuja que se estaba creando entre ellos, tal y como últimamente pasaba cuando estaban solos. La vio sonrojarse y morderse el labio, algo que a él se le hacía tremendamente sexy, llevó su otra mano al labio de Bella para soltarlo de sus labios carceleros, sus ojos se encontraron y pararon de respirar, bastó tan solo unos segundos para cortar el espacio que los separaba y unir sus labios en un suave beso, sin prisas y lleno de tantos sentimientos.

Sus labios seguían una suave danza, disfrutando de los del otro. Fuegos artificiales sonaban cada vez más fuerte en sus cabezas, cada vez más mariposas iban apareciendo, de quien sabe dónde, en sus estómagos creando un remolino de sensaciones. Todo desapareció a su alrededor, solo eran ellos dos, sintiendo, viviendo, guardando ese momento en sus mentes para siempre. Edward pasó su lengua en el labio inferior de Bella, pidiendo permiso para poder entrar, el cual fue concedido sin titubeos, exploró toda su boca hasta que encontró a su igual, formando una batalla entre ellas; las manos de Bella se deslizaron suavemente al cuello de Edward rodeándolo y llegando a sus cabellos, enredó sus manos en este mientras lo apretaba más hacia ella, intensificando el beso. Edward no se quedó atrás y levanto a Bella para sentarla en su regazo, dejando sus manos en las caderas de la chica, apretándolas suavemente.

El beso empezaba a perder intensidad, dejándolos con ansias de más. Bella empezó a repartir pequeños besos por todo el rostro de Edward, para finalmente unir sus frentes respirando agitadamente.

\- Si estas feliz, yo estoy feliz. Si estas triste, yo te haré feliz – no eran solo palabras, era una promesa, que pasara lo que pasara ella la llevaría a cabo.

* * *

**Buenas buenaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!**

**No se imaginan lo feliz que estoy! :D :D muchas, muchisimas gracias por leer mi historia, por agregarme a sus favoritos y alertas y por sus reviews! Me motivaron tanto :') Ehhhh pero no me olvidado de mis lectoras fantasmas, quiero que sepan que aunque no dejen ni un reviwsito, ni una pequeña alerta o un favorito igual las quiero mucho :3 **

**Ahora viene el quid del asunto, los reviews quieren que los responda aquí o por interno?, estaré actualizando cada semana :) :) **

**La verdad es que tenía algo totalmente diferente en mi cabeza, es más, había escrito lo que pensé, pero después lo borré todo para escribir lo que mi corazón quería (perdón si suena cursi xD) y estoy muy a gusto con el resultado. ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes este capítulo? Quiero saber su opinión!**

**Besos, besitos y besotes para todas ustedes! Diosito las cuide y bendiga.!**


	4. Febrero 2013

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de SM, esta historia y si aparece alguno que otro personaje es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**_Life's a game made for everyone and love is the prize._**

**_Avicii._**

* * *

**10 de Febrero 2013**

Edward se despertó como nunca antes lo había hecho, un sentimiento de felicidad lo invadía por completo y con una sonrisa en su rostro se dirigió a ducharse. Ese día tenía preparado una sorpresa para Bella, la haría sentir más especial de lo que ya era. Tenía que recompensar el mal rato que la había hecho pasar.

**_6 de Febrero 2013_**

_Estaban en el camino de regreso a la casa de Isabella después de haber pasado toda la tarde en una cita doble con Jasper y Alice, aunque estos todavía no declaraban sus sentimientos para con el otro, se los veía muy acaramelados. Pasaron una hermosa tarde, entre risas y uno que otro golpe por parte de las mujeres hacia los hombres que parecía que se habían confabulado para hacer sonrojar a las señoritas cada vez que podían. _

_Se notaba a kilómetros la atracción de Jasper hacia Alice, la forma en la que la miraba como si fuera el centro del universo, la forma en la que trataba de hacer cualquier cosa para tener un roce con la pelinegra y esta no se quedaba atrás, se pegaba al brazo del rubio cada que podía, ponía su cabeza en su hombro, reía de sus chistes, que aunque eran un poquito malos a ella no le importaba._

_Pensó que así debería estar él con Isabella, para Edward, en el poco tiempo que conocía a la castaña, se había convertido en la chica con la que cada noche soñaba, la chica que se había ganado un pedacito de su corazón con su inocencia innata, con sus ojos achocolatados, con su cabello ondulado, de su sonrisa ni que hablar, la endemoniadamente sexy forma en que se mordía el labio, su bonito sonrojo. Todo de ella le encantaba, aunque fuese muy pronto, él ya sabía que era la mujer de sus sueños._

_\- Edward pon atención, maneja con cuidado – le advirtió Isabella un poco preocupada, había estado tan encismado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta que casi atropella a un pobre cachorrito. _

_Esta vez puso toda su concentración en la carretera, no debía ser tan descuidado. Pero como no descuidarse con ella a su lado, el olor a fresas que emanaba de todo su ser lo volvía loco, entraba en un espacio en su cabeza reservado solo para que sus pensamientos fueran a ella._

_\- ¡Cuidado! – otra vez le había llamado la atención. Odiaba que se entrometieran con su forma de conducir, ya estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia. Respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse, no había porque alterarse. Ella solo se estaba preocupando por la seguridad de los dos. - ¡EDWARD! – lo alteró por última vez Isabella cuando casi se va encima de otro auto. ¿Es que acaso esta mujer lo hacía perder la cabeza tan fácilmente?_

_\- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! YO SE COMO CONDUZCO, ¡HAZ SILENCIO! – bramó furioso Edward. _

_Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, no iba a soportar ni una palabra más contra su forma de conducir._

_Isabella se quedó de piedra, Edward jamás la había gritado y no entendía el por qué ahora lo hizo, solo se estaba preocupando por él, __su forma rápida de conducir __casi les causa un accidente. No dijo una palabra en lo que quedó del camino, se sentía realmente mal, quería llorar, quería gritar, pero no lo haría frente a él._

_Edward agradeció el silencio que se formó durante todo el trayecto, inconsciente de los sentimientos de su acompañante. Detuvo el auto frente a la casa de la castaña, mirándola por primera vez durante todo el viaje, ella estaba con la cabeza hundida y se revolvía las manos frenéticamente._

_\- Hemos llegado, bonita – susurró Edward con dulzura dándole la más cálida sonrisa._

_\- Esta bien – dijo con un hilo de voz la castaña, que de inmediato trató de salir del auto sin darse cuenta que todavía estaba con los seguros._

_\- ¿Nos veremos mañana? – preguntó casualmente Edward, observando el extraño comportamiento de su compañera._

_\- No lo sé – susurró distante Isabella todavía sin levantar su cabeza. _

_\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Edward estaba siendo cauteloso, la actitud de la castaña le estaba partiendo el corazón._

_\- Si – mintió mientras se acumulaban lágrimas en los ojos. "No llores" se dijo a sí misma "no tienes razones para hacerlo"_

_\- No me has mirado a los ojos ni una sola vez _

_Isabella por fin levantó su cabeza y lo miró. Edward vio sus ojos llorosos y como forzaba una sonrisa._

_\- Estoy bien, no te preocupes – la castaña le dio un último beso en la mejilla para salir velozmente del auto. Entrando de la misma manera a su casa._

_Pasaron los días e Isabella no daba señales de vida, cada vez que el cobrizo la llamaba esta se hacía negar, aduciendo que no estaba en casa o que se encontraba mal de salud. Y lo mismo pasaba si Edward la iba a ver a su casa, su hermana Jessica salía para decirle las mismas excusas. Edward resignado regresaba a su hogar, sin saber qué es lo que le pasaba a la chica de sus sueños._

_Un día cuando Bella se encontraba saliendo de la ducha con una toalla enredada en su cuerpo y otra en su cabeza, sonó el teléfono y sin revisar quien era, respondió._

_\- Familia Dwyer, buenas tardes – saludó formalmente Isabella_

_\- ¿Bella? – la castaña se quedó de piedra al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea, la persona con quien menos quería hablar había llamado - Bella, ¿eres tú? – soltó el aire que no se había dado cuenta que retuvo, ya no podía seguir escabulléndose, tenía que dar frente a la situación._

_\- Hola Edward – respondió poco a poco, queriendo pensar que todo era un sueño, una mala jugada de su imaginación._

_\- ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué me evitabas?_

_\- No quería hablar contigo – susurró Isabella. Edward no respondió_

_\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hice algo mal? – después de algunos minutos Edward respondió en apenas una voz audible. Isabella rememoró lo que pasó hace algunos días y se le formó un nudo en la garganta._

_\- Me gritaste – dijo ya al borde de las lágrimas – nadie me había gritado de esa forma _

_Edward se sentía el hombre más miserable del mundo, jamás fue su intención hacer sentir mal a la castaña, no se había dado cuenta lo sensible que podía ser esta._

_\- Discúlpame, fui un tonto, lamento si mis palabras te hicieron daño. Sé que también no es excusa lo que te voy a decir pero no me gusta que vituperen mi forma de conducir. – Isabella ahogó un suspiro, mientras las lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas, tuvo que disculparse un momento para ir a sonarse la nariz._

_\- Edward, no quiero que esto vuelva a pasar._

_\- Ni yo tampoco, estos días han sido un infierno para mí. – le confesó el cobrizo y un poco más animado le comentó - ¡Ya se! Te haré una sorpresa _

_Y aunque Isabella le dijo que no era necesario el no aceptó un no por respuesta._

Así que aquí estaba, vestido con un pantalón jean negro, zapatos deportivos negros, una camiseta gris y por encima una gruesa sudadera azul con el logo del muñeco _comegalletas _junto con una bufanda, un gorro de lana y un par de guantes en sus manos.

Bajó hasta el garaje, despidiéndose de sus padres en el camino y subiendo a su auto para arrancar a su próximo destino: la casa de Isabella.

Isabella por otro lado se había despertado con un humor de perros, odiaba las sorpresas y Edward lo sabía. Se metió a al baño para darse una ducha rápida, dejando que el agua caliente relajase sus músculos, dejándola un poco menos estresada.

Para ese día había elegido algo casual, no sabía lo que Edward iba a hacer así que fue precavida, escogió un jean entallado azul marino con sus _converse_ grises que jamás dejaría de utilizar y una camiseta rosa de manga larga. Y para no morirse de frío, encima se había puesto un abrigo tres cuartos blanco que en las mangas y el cuello era afelpado y unos guantes de lana del mismo color.

Cuando terminó de ponerse un poco de brillo sin color en los labios escuchó que Edward ya estaba pitando, anunciando su llegada. Bajó apresuradamente sin despedirse de nadie ya que sus padres y su hermana se habían ido a visitar a un viejo amigo de la familia.

Al momento que salió de su casa dejó de respirar, Edward estaba apoyado en su auto esperándola, no importaba si se vestía formal o casual, Edward siempre se verá asombroso. El cobrizo le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, una de sus favoritas, y le tendió una mano para que se acercase, cosa que Isabella no dudó en hacer y devolviéndole la sonrisa caminó hacia él, quien la estrechó en sus brazos oliendo el suave perfume natural de su cabello.

\- Lo siento bonita, te prometo que no volverá a pasar de nuevo – susurró contra sus cabellos

\- No importa Edward, ya es pasado – dijo Isabella levantando la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos, mostrándole con ellos la sinceridad de su perdón.

Edward volvió a sonreír mostrando sus todos sus dientes magníficamente blancos y la abrazó con más fuerza, cosa que obligó a Bella a enterrar su cabeza en el pecho de él. Al poco momento de estar así, el cobrizo levantó la cabeza de Isabella con su mano derecha y le dio un casto beso en sus labios.

\- Bien, vamos bonita. – le dijo emocionado mientras se desataba la bufanda y le ponía alrededor de sus ojos, no dejándola ver nada. Le abrió la puerta del auto ayudándola a entrar. Isabella solo rodó sus ojos sonriendo, él era especial con su forma de ser.

Edward estacionó el auto después de algunos minutos de viaje en Green Lake, salió de su auto para rodearlo y ayudar a Bella a bajar de este.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? – preguntó muy inquieta.

\- Ya veras, se paciente. – respondió Edward mientras le robaba un beso.

\- ¡Ey! ¡Eso no se vale! Estoy indefensa – dijo mientras hacía un adorable puchero, algo que le pareció tremendamente tierno a Edward y no pudo resistirse a robarle otro beso - ¡Edward! – le reprendió la castaña esperando alguna disculpa por parte de Edward pero solo escuchó su musical risa, algo que la hizo sonreír también.

Edward emprendió camino hacia la tienda de alquiler de patines dejando a Isabella unos pocos metros atrás para que no escuchase nada. Una vez que ya tuvo en sus manos dos pares de patines los puso sobre su hombro y fue directo donde lo esperaba su castaña asegurándose también que la bufanda estuviese bien sujeta, para volverla a llevar a otro lugar donde se pudieran sentar.

\- Bien, ¿ya me vas a decir que estas planeando? – preguntó ansiosa

\- Nop – dijo el cobrizo mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella desatando los cordones de sus zapatos.

Tiempo después de que Isabella se deje poner los dichosos patines sin quejarse, él se puso los suyos; guiándola de poco a poco por el camino llegaron hasta principio del Green Lake. Edward se dispuso a quitarle su bufanda de los ojos de Isabella.

\- Patinaremos en el hielo – le susurró en el oído a sus espaldas. La castaña se quedó atónita, ella no sabía patinar, y con su torpeza de seguro sería el hazme reír de todos los que estuvieran ahí.

\- No, no, no, no, no – dijo retrocediendo cada vez. – No se patinar Edward – le dijo en un susurro cómplice.

\- Si, si, si, si – le siguió el juego Edward empujándola un poquito hacia delante – No te dejaré caer, lo prometo – aseguró el cobrizo uniendo sus manos en el abdomen de Isabella.

Y así, de poco a poco Edward le enseñó a patinar, cumpliendo su promesa de no dejar que se haga daño ni una sola vez.

**14 de Febrero 2013**

Día del amor y la amistad.

_Más de amor que de amistad_ pensó Isabella recordando a cierto cobrizo que le ponía los vellos de punta.

Esa noche Edward la había invitado a cenar a un restaurante muy fino de Seattle y tenía que ir elegante. Detestaba usar vestidos, mostraban mucho sus piernas y los hombres le quedaban mirando embobados. No le gustaba para nada esas miradas que le dirigían. Sin embargo, esta vez había aceptado, era Edward con quien iba a salir, iba a estar en el auto de él y nadie la iba a ver. Perfecto.

Escogió un vestido azul de gasa, el cual se amoldaba perfectamente hasta su cintura para luego tener una caída hasta la mitad de sus muslos por el frente y por detrás hasta un poco más abajo de sus rodillas, lo combinó con zapatos de taco medio, color beige, y con un bolso de mano del mismo color. Añadió a su muñeca izquierda una pulsera de oro a juego con sus aretes. Su cabello lo dejó en su forma natural, sus ondas caían en cascada hasta llegar a mitad de su espalda. Sonrió satisfecha, estaba bonita sin una pizca de maquillaje, más que un brillo en sus labios, y lista para su chico.

No tuvo que esperar mucho ya que un mensaje de Edward anunciaba su llegada. Con toda la paciencia del mundo fue bajando de poco a poco los escalones hasta llegar a la puerta, saliendo para encontrarse con Edward que usaba un traje negro de seda, una camisa blanca con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, zapatos a juego con el traje y su cabello cobrizo rebelde, y en las manos de este reposaba un ramo de rosas blancas, las favoritas de Isabella.

Edward la miró estupefacto, era la mujer más hermosa que había visto nunca, ese vestido le sentaba de maravilla. Se acercó despacio a ella apreciando cada parte de su anatomía, su delgado cuello, sus pechos y las curvas bajo ese vestido, y sus piernas, ¡Dios! ¡Sus piernas! Fueron su perdición, parecían no tener fin. Alzó la mano derecha de Bella, para dejar un beso en ella sonriéndole con picardía y entregándole el ramo de rosas, el cual la castaña no pudo evitar aspirar su aroma. Después de unos minutos observándola, Edward le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla hasta su auto.

Condujo cerca de media hora donde no hacía falta hablar, su silencio lo decía todo. Aparcó frente del restaurante, le dejó las llaves al valet y se apresuró para ayudar a bajar a Isabella. Observó como el valet miraba con lujuria a su chica y le dirigió una fría mirada, dejando en claro que era su chica y de nadie más. Puso su mano en la baja espalda de Isabella guiándola hacia dentro del restaurante.

\- Edward Cullen – dijo Edward al recepcionista, un hombre moreno, alto y de ojos de un profundo azul, cuando le preguntó a nombre de quien había hecho su reservación, odiándolo cada segundo por la forma en la que miraba a Isabella. El recepcionista los llevó a su mesa asignada, apartada del resto, dándoles un poco de intimidad.

\- En unos minutos vendrá su mesero para ayudarles. – les dijo mientras les dejaba los menús. Una vez que se había ido, Edward habló.

\- Que falta de profesionalismo – Isabella lo miró intrigada ladeando un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha, a lo que Edward rodó los ojos por la falta de atención de la chica – No dejaba de verte ni un solo momento, si lo seguía haciendo juro que no respondía por mis acciones.

Isabella soltó una pequeña risita por el comportamiento del cobrizo, a veces podía llegar a ser un celoso empedernido.

\- No te rías, esto es serio – le dijo Edward tratando de ponerse serio, pero es que la risa de Bella era como música para sus oídos, no podía estar enojado, no frente a ella. Isabella aumentó su sonrisa, riendo un poco más, acto que hizo a Edward sonreír también.

A los pocos minutos de haber observado el menú, llegó, para suerte de Edward, porque ya no habría más inmaduros mirando a su chica, y mala suerte de Bella, una chica, un poco bajita de estatura, con su cabello negro recogido en una coleta, nariz respingada y ojos grises, le recordaba a su amiga Alice, salvo que su amiga nunca coquetearía con su chico. Gruñó por lo bajo.

\- Buenas noches soy Maritza y seré su mesera esta noche – habló con voz chillona. Isabella solo por educación no puso sus manos en las orejas para dejar de escuchar la voz de la chica - ¿está listo para ordenar? – se dirigió hacia Edward, moviendo sus pestañas rápidamente y soltando disimuladamente un botón de su uniforme. _Ofrecida_ pensó Isabella.

\- ¿Bella? – la llamó Edward siendo un perfecto caballero, y de mala gana Maritza se giró hacía Isabella, esperando una respuesta.

\- Mmmm, una ensalada de camarón con hojas de parmesano y jitomate confitado

\- Bien, ¿y usted? – preguntó Maritza volviendo su mirada coqueta a Edward, el cual la ignoró completamente.

\- Para mí un filet mignon en salsa de champiñones, y para tomar un Cabernet Sauvignon Merlot cosecha 1993 – dijo Edward sin si quiera mirarla devolviéndole los menús. Maritza se fue enojada por no haber recibido ni una sola mirada de aquel semental.

Edward observó cómo Isabella seguía con la mirada a la mesera, _si las miradas matasen ella ya estaría a unos cuantos metros debajo de la tierra _pensó Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro. Isabella lo miró feo y Edward rio por lo bajo.

\- No veo a nadie más que a ti, tu eres mi mundo – susurró Edward mientras le daba un leve apretón en la mano. Isabella se sonrojó, nunca se podría cansar de como la trataba el cobrizo, no concebía todavía la idea de que fuera real y estuviese ahí, junto a ella compartiendo un día tan especial juntos.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Conmigo? – se aventuró a preguntar Isabella, siendo presa de sus inquietudes.

\- Porque quiero, porque eres diferente a las demás chicas que he conocido. Eres tan pura y mágica, me haces ser una mejor persona, ¿quieres que siga? – le respondió con una sonrisa. Isabella negó, tan bonitas palabras habían llegado al fondo de su corazón. Sabía que estaba cometiendo un error al enamorarse cada día de Edward, todo podría acabar de un momento a otro. Pero valía la pena hacerlo, viviría el momento mientras dure, y si dura toda la vida pues que mejor.

La mesera apareció irrumpiendo el aura que se había formado entre ellos.

\- Aquí está su orden, ¿le puedo servir en algo más? – dijo Maritza sugerente hacía Edward. Isabella captó la doble intención en las palabras de la chica y quiso ponerla en su lugar.

\- No, querida. Creo que estaremos bien mientras más pronto te retires de nuestra velada – la voz fría y la sonrisa hueca de Isabella hizo que la chica se esfumara como el humo. Edward la miró orgulloso, sin ser maleducada puso a la chica donde debería estar. Mejor no lo pudo hacer.

\- ¿Tus padres están bien? – preguntó Edward sabedor del problema que se suscitaba en la casa de la castaña

\- No, empiezan a gritarse a veces sin razón alguna. Jess y yo estamos muy asustadas. No sabemos qué sucedió para que empiecen a actuar de esa manera. – los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas. Odiaba ver a sus padres pelear, cuando todo lo que habían visto era como profesaban su amor a los cuatro vientos. Las hacían sentir orgullosas pues no cualquier pareja llegaba a tantos años de matrimonio siguiendo siendo felices.

\- Dales tiempo, talvez es un mal momento por el que están pasando. – la animó Edward.

\- Lo sé, ojala que eso sea pronto.

Sin más se dedicaron a comer, robándose la comida del otro en uno que otro momento, sacándose sonrisa tras sonrisa, uno que otro beso y dándose de comer mutuamente. Cualquiera que los viese diría que eran una pareja en sus primeros años de matrimonio o primeros meses de noviazgo. Pero cuan equivocados estaban, ahí en esa mesa, el 14 de Febrero de 2013 a las 21 horas, eran tan solo amigos, amigos que se celaban, peleaban y se querían como algo más. Amigos que se apoyaban, se cuidaban y velaban por los sueños del otro. Amigos que calmaban sus ansias, calmaban su alma y corazón.

Al terminar la velada, Edward como todo un caballero, llevó a Bella a su casa. Teniendo en todo el trayecto la mano de la castaña sujeta a la de él. En cualquier semáforo que se detenían él le robaba un beso, talvez dos, besaba su mano y la apretaba suavemente, enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo de Isabella, dejando escociendo el lugar donde sus labios habían estado.

\- Quiero darte tu regalo de San Valentín – dijo la castaña un poco tímida cuando habían llegado ya a su domicilio – no es gran cosa – sacó de su bolso una pequeña envoltura cuadrada – lo hice yo misma.

\- No tenías que molestarte, Bells – susurró el cobrizo nervioso de alegría por el detalle de Isabella. Tomó en sus manos el presente y la miró para saber si podía abrirlo, ella asintió dándole confianza. Sus corazones latían desembocados, uno por los nervios y otro por la alegría.

Poco a poco el cobrizo fue descubriendo el regalo hasta que dio reparo en lo que reposaba en sus manos. Un estuche de CD

\- Es una mezcla de canciones de música clásica. Sé cuánto te gusta ese tipo de música y…bueno… quise poner…las que me parecían más bonitas.

Para sorpresa de Isabella, Edward la fundió en un abraso mientras besaba su coronilla.

\- Es el mejor regalo que me pudieron haber dado… gracias, bonita – acto seguido guio sus labios por la frente de Isabella, pasando por su nariz, besó sus parpados cerrados, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas, la comisura de su boca. Se quedó un momento admirando sus labios, esos dos pedazos de carne rosados, tan delicados, tan suaves, tan... ella.

Y los besó, acariciando con ternura cada parte de ellos, delineando con su lengua el labio inferior de ella, dejando entre intervalos pequeños y castos besos en ellos, sin prisas, el tiempo se había detenido, la tierra dejó de girar, sus corazones unidos en una simple y acompasada melodía, sus labios danzando un baile que solo ellos conocían pues eran ellos mismos los que lo habían creado, dando vida propia al más puro amor que nadie alguna vez haya visto.

**23 de Febrero 2013**

Los días habían pasado tan rápido. Isabella no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo se había enamorado de Edward. Ella, que siempre había programado cada cosa, por más minúscula que fuese en su vida, ahora venía alguien para poner de cabeza su mundo, creando nuevos caminos y una esperanza de haber encontrado el amor verdadero.

Rodó en su cama, enredándose más en las sábanas de seda. Era feliz, completa e irracionalmente feliz. Edward la completaba, era cariñoso, detallista, amable y dedicado, eso sí, solo con ella, ya que cuando estaban acompañados no era ni lo uno ni lo otro. Y aunque haya veces en las que se comporte como un auténtico patán tratando siempre de tener razón, Isabella lo quería así, con sus altos y bajos. Había entendido con el tiempo a no juzgar a las personas ni por su físico, ni por quien parecían ser, ya que en el fondo eran personas distintas, las cuales tenías que aprender a conocerlas.

Isabella se levantó aun con una sonrisa en su rostro y se dirigió al dormitorio de su hermana, como hacía lodos los días para despertarla.

Edward por su parte estaba nervioso, no paraba de caminar de un lado a otro en su habitación como un león enjaulado. Se había propuesto que ese día iba a declarársele a Isabella, tenía tantas ideas en su cabeza de cómo hacerlo pero ninguna le parecía lo suficientemente "ella", sencilla, dulce e inolvidable. Pero él no era que se diga tan romántico, se le daba mal mostrarlo, odiaba las demostraciones públicas de afecto, peor aún si se comportaba mimoso con Isabella frente a alguna persona de su familia. Pero claro, cuando se trataba de dejar en claro a los demás muchachos que Isabella era suya y de nadie más, todo su lado neandertal salía a flote.

Se le acababan las opciones, el único que podía sacarle de esa duda existencial que tenía era Jasper.

Con una llamada telefónica, fijó el lugar y la hora para que el rubio le ayudase con su plan. Ese día sería especial, ya sea de una forma u otra.

8:00 am

Marcaba el reloj en la mesa de noche de Isabella, tuvo que apresurarse. A pesar de que era sábado tenía un proyecto en el cual trabajar dentro de la universidad y no debía llegar tarde aunque solo duraría un par de horas.

Saliendo de casa a la hora justa con Jessica a su lado, recorrieron toda la ciudad hasta poder llegar a su destino, yendo a paso rápido hacia el aula donde recibiría clases.

Localizó a Alice en la parte de atrás, haciéndose camino por las bancas de sus demás compañeros se situó junto a ella, la cual la recibió con una gran sonrisa. Rosalie que estaba más atrás que ellas solo realizó un asentimiento de cabeza en modo de saludo.

Rosalie había estado muy extraña con Isabella desde que esta había empezado a salir con Edward, la evitaba de sobremanera y muy pocas veces le dirigía la palabra. Es por eso que para no ganarse más problemas con Rosalie, Isabella había mantenido en secreto sus salidas con Edward, haciéndole creer a la rubia que eso ya había acabado. Pero, el hecho de que Rosalie fuera rubia no quería decir que era tonta, sabía a la perfección lo que su amiga hacía y porque, sin embargo odiaba eso. Prefería mil veces la verdad a que le ocultara las cosas.

Ese hecho era un poco hipócrita por parte de Rosalie, ella mismo le había ocultado información a la castaña por tratar de protegerla, pero no había dado resultado porque a la final se terminó enterando con pelos y señales de todo. Ahora solo esperaba que su amiga abriese los ojos antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Isabella puso su atención en la pizarra, tratando de encontrarle explicación a todo lo que pasaba en su vida. No quería perder a su amiga, eso estaba claro, pero todavía no entendía porque tanto odio de ella hacia Edward, movió su cabeza tratando de sacar esas ideas de su mente, talvez Rosalie no lo odiaba, solo no le caía bien, si eso era, después estaban las peleas que sus padres tenían, en todos los años que tenían de matrimonio jamás los había visto pelearse de tal manera y la estaba asustando, estaba claro que parecía que iban a separarse y eso no quería, porque eso significaba pasar unas vacaciones con Charlie, su padre biológico.

\- Ya se les pasará, vas a ver – susurró a su lado Alice guiñándole el ojo. Ella estaba al tanto de todo y la apoyaría con cualquier cosa. Isabella suspiró, no podía caber en su asombro el tener una amiga tan maravillosa como lo era Alice. Su pequeña diablito, siempre tan atenta a ella procurando que estuviera feliz, ayudándole en cualquier problema que tuviese y contándose sus secretemos mutuamente. Alice era de su entera confianza y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo.

\- Espero que eso sea pronto, no soporto más su actitud – respondió Isabella, haciendo énfasis en la actitud de la rubia.

\- Tranquila, sabes cómo es Rose, de un momento a otro vuelve a ser la de antes – Alice le dio un pequeño apretoncito de manos, el cual Isabella agradeció. - ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? – le preguntó casual.

\- No lo sé, creo que saldré un momento con…mmm él – susurró muy bajito para que Rosalie no le escuchara, lo cual tuvo resultados.

Alice asintió con la cabeza poniendo ya su atención completa a la clase, lo mismo también realizó Isabella, estudiando y haciendo ejercicios que no comprendía pero que a la final tuvo que aprenderlos a la fuerza. Cuando ya todo se había terminado, Alice la acompañó hasta la salida de su universidad, donde ya la estaba esperando su hermana y Lauren, la cual hizo muy incómodo el viaje de retorno de las chicas.

El teléfono de Isabella sonó, mostrando la llamada de Edward subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta su habitación para poder contestar, no quería que Lauren supiera nada de su vida.

\- ¡Edward!

-_ Hola Bells, ¿Dónde estás? _

_\- _Llegando a casa ¿y tú? – Isabella no escuchaba nada más que fuera silencio - ¿Edward? – lo llamó, talvez se había cortado la llamada.

\- ¿_Es enserio? –_ respondió el cobrizo, un poco molesto.

\- Si, ¿Por qué? – a Isabella no le gustaba nada el tono con el que habló Edward.

\- _Porque estoy fuera de tu facultad esperándote_ – dijo ya sin ánimos Edward. A Bella se le movió el piso, si tan solo hubiera esperado cinco minutos ahora estaría con él. – _En fin, te veo después. _– y sin más cerró la llamada. Isabella pensó que fue un poco extraña la forma en la que el cobrizo se despidió.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar como sus padres empezaban a pelear, se recostó en la cama poniéndose una almohada encima de su cabeza, ¡ni aunque estuviera la tonta de Lauren dejaban de pelear!

Trató de dormir, Dios sabía que lo hizo, pero mientras más gritaba su madre más inútil ella se sentía. Quería que eso parara de una vez pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Quiso salir de esa casa lo antes posible, así que le envió un mensaje a Edward para que la fuer a recoger.

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando el cobrizo ya estaba en la puerta de su casa, bajó corriendo los escalones temiendo por su seguridad cuando casi se cae de uno de estos, más eso no la detuvo, siguió corriendo hasta que estuvo dentro del auto de Edward, el cual la observaba muy preocupado.

\- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó el cobrizo refiriéndose a los padres de Isabella, a lo que ella asintió - ¿quieres hablar de eso? – Ella negó ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Edward condujo en silencio hasta su lugar secreto, el lugar de los dos, un lugar mágico que solo les pertenecía a ellos. Caminaron hasta llegar a su claro, donde ya cuando estuvieron sentados, Edward la abrazó sin pedir nada a cambio. La castaña lo necesitaba ahora más que nunca pero tampoco le gustaba que ella estuviese triste, le partía el corazón.

Zafó el brazo izquierdo de su abrazo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Isabella, la cual trató de apartarlo, no le gustaba que le hicieran eso. Pero él no paró, ahora con sus dos manos le hacía cosquillas por todo su abdomen. Isabella como pudo se soltó de su agarre y corrió por todo el claro con Edward pisándole los talones, dándole ventaja porque sabía que la podría alcanzar en unas cuantas zancadas y así lo hizo, agarrándola de la cintura y pegándola a su pecho para empezar a dar vueltas con ella.

La risa de Isabella se escuchaba por todo el lugar y la de Edward hacía eco, mostrándole lo feliz que era cuando ella lo estaba.

Un poco mareados cayeron al suelo, donde el cobrizo se puso encima de Bella, apoyado en sus brazos para no poner todo su peso en ella, dejando su rostro a solo escasos centímetros del de ella. Los dos jadeaban sin embargo no perdían la sonrisa en su rostro. Isabella levantó su mano, y con sus dedos acariciaba el rostro de Edward, los pasó por cabellos cobrizos rebeldes bajando por su fuerte mandíbula, él cerró los ojos disfrutando de esa caricia. Ella aprovechó ese momento para observar aún más su rostro, ahora sereno, grabando en su mente cada rasgo de Edward, posó sus dedos en los labios entreabiertos de él, delineando la forma de estos.

Edward no podía seguir soportando más aquella caricia, lo estaba llevando a límites insospechados. De un movimiento de cabeza hizo que Isabella retirara su mano y la besó, fue un beso anhelante, ansiaba todo de ella, reclamaba su atención. Puso en ese beso todo el amor que él sentía por ella y Bella no se quedó atrás, enredó sus manos en su nuca, atrayéndolo más hacia él, profundizando el beso, uniendo su lengua con la de él en una batalla en la que ninguno quería ganar. Tan solo se entregaron el uno con el otro, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, elevándose a la más alta nube, entendiendo un lenguaje que solo ellos conocían.

Se separaron cuando la falta de aire se hizo presente. Edward dejaba pequeños besos por todo el rostro de Bella, queriendo alargar el momento. Cuando pensó que ya era tiempo, se separó de ella, sentándose en la hierba atrayéndola en el camino, hacia él.

\- ¿Estas mejor, bonita? – preguntó Edward mirándola a los ojos.

\- Mucho mejor – le respondió Isabella con una sonrisa tan grande y brillante que eclipsaría a la misma luna llena – Mucho mejor ahora que estoy contigo – lo abrazó posando su mejilla en el pecho del cobrizo.

\- ¿Quieres un chocolate?

\- Sip – dijo la castaña como una niña chiquita con sus ojos brillando de la emoción.

Edward sacó del bolsillo trasero de sus jeans un chocolate _nikolo _y se lo brindó a su castaña.

\- Ábrelo tú – le dijo Isabella con un puchero, arrancándole una sonrisa a su chico. Él negó con la cabeza y ella solo rodó sus ojos – Esta bien, lo haré yo.

De poco a poco Isabella fue sacando el chocolate de su primer empaque, dándole la vuelta para poder abrirlo. Pero su sorpresa fue grande al notar que tras este había una nota, con la fina caligrafía de Edward.

_Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

Rezaba aquel pedazo de papel.

No había palabras para describir lo que sentía Isabella, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo mientras sonreía tontamente. Había esperado ese momento hace mucho tiempo, y ahora sin más lo tenía en sus manos ¡en un chocolate! Algo tan sencillo pero con tanto significado.

Edward no dejaba de mirarla, analizando cada sentimiento que pasaba por el rostro de Isabella, esperando una respuesta. Y la recibió, cuando de un momento a otro ella se lanzó a su boca haciendo que cayera de espaldas. Bella lo besó tratando de transmitirle su _Sí, quiero._

Riendo por el arrebato de la castaña, Edward la separó para mirarla a los ojos, extrayendo con su mano una pequeña cajita negra con lunares blancos y un lazo rojo en medio, de sus jeans. Bella se sentó a horcadas de él mirando la tan delicada cajita, la abrió de poco a poco, encontrándose con un osito miniatura y un papel enrollado del mismo tamaño. Lo desenrolló y leyó la pulcra letra de Edward

_Ahora somos tú y yo. Aunque haya peleas y malos momentos, recuerda que siempre pesaran sobre estos, los recuerdos y buenos momentos que pasamos juntos._

_ Te quiero._

* * *

**Hola muchachitas hermosas!**

**He aquí un nuevo capítulo :D , un poquito largo si, pero cuando hay inspiración no se pueden dejar las ganar de escribir.**

**Les pido una disculpa por la demora, en mi casa están haciendo unos arreglos y estuve sin Internet por unos días. **

**Espero de todo corazón les haya gustado este capítulo, ¿que les pareció la forma en la que Edward se declaró? ¿muy simple? A mi me pareció muy tierna y original, ¿la actitud de Rosalie? ¿esta actuando de buena forma? Hmmmmm, háganme saber su opinión. **

**Para las que les causó un poquito de confusión el chocolate Nikolo, no se si en otros países lo hay pero es un chocolate de maní que viene cubierto por un papel color oro, y encima otro papel con su logo. Busquelo en Internet, seguro que sabrán cual es en cuanto lo vean.**

**Unas gracias infinitas a mis lectoras, a las princesas que han agregado a favoritos, están siguiendo y/o tienen en alerta a esta historia, a las chicas que me dejan reviews también! Es mi droga para seguir escribiendo xD. No podían faltar mis lectoras fantasmas! :) espero algún día encontrarme con un review suyo.**

**Unos besos enoooooooooooormes para todas ustedes! Dios las cuide y bendiga. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	5. Marzo 2013

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de SM, esta historia y si aparece alguno que otro personaje es de mi autoría.**

**Pd: ¡Lean la notita de abajo! Hay una pequeña sorpresa**

* * *

**_Don't get to close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide._**

**_ Imagine Dragons_**

* * *

**6 de Marzo 2013**

\- ¿Te enteraste? – susurró Alice

\- ¿de qué? – respondió confusa Isabella. Alice rodó los ojos, su amiga siempre era la última en enterarse.

\- Hoy llega un bombón inglés – dijo Alice levantando sugestivamente las cejas.

\- ¿y yo que tengo que ver en eso?

\- Pues…mmm…no se – sonrió mostrando toda su dentadura – pensé que te importaría.

La castaña negó con la cabeza mientras masticaba una manzana roja, no había ya nada ni nadie que pudiera sacar a su caramelo cobrizo que rondaba en su cabeza, peor aún un bombón inglés como lo había apodado Alice.

Escuchó la risa de Rosalie a su lado, haciendo coro con las de Alice. Las cosas habían mejorado considerablemente con ella, de poco a poco la rubia iba aceptando que a su amiga castaña le gustase Edward Cullen. Lo que Rosalie no sabía era que las cosas habían avanzado hasta tal punto de que Isabella tenía una relación secreta con el susodicho, de la que ella era ignorante.

\- Déjala ya, Alice. Más para nosotras – dijo en tono cómplice la rubia.

Las tres estallaron en carcajadas haciendo que todas las personas en el comedor pusiesen sus miradas en ellas. No les importó, siguieron con su charla como si nada.

\- ¿Qué tal van las cosas con Emmett, Rose? – preguntó la castaña cambiando de tema. Por lo que Rose les había contado Emmett era el chico con el que se besó en la fiesta de Bella hace ya unos meses, y desde ese entonces habían tenido una que otra cita.

\- Bien…si bien… - tartamudeo la rubia sintiendo como el color se le subía por sus mejillas.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Rosalie Hale! ¡Estas como un tomate! – gritó Alice, haciendo que todos volviesen a mirarlas

\- Te gusta en verdad ¿eh? – Bella fue un poco más prudente. Rosalie evadió su mirada. En su vida nadie le había gustado tan intensamente como Emmett, bueno si, una vez y el mal nacido de Royce la había engañado. No quería volver a sufrir de ese modo, es por eso que había adoptado una fase de _Soy una perra fría sin corazón _con los hombres, para que nadie volviera a ingresar en él y terminara de destruirlo.

Isabella le dio un leve apretoncito en la mano, dándole su apoyo.

\- Tranquila, tu secreto está a salvo con nosotras – le susurró mientras la pelinegra asentía apoyándola. Sabían que sería un poco difícil para la rubia que aceptase sus sentimientos amorosos hacia otra persona. Le darían su tiempo, ya cuando sea hora ella sabrá decirles las cosas.

Terminada su comida salieron de la cafetería donde observaron al recién llegado _bombón inglés._Era alto, un poco fornido pero no tanto, rubio platinado, su tez era blanca, poseía unos ojos de un azul profundo que podías perderte en ellos inmediatamente y una sonrisa ladeada que hacía que se le marcasen hoyuelos en sus mejillas, robando así más de un suspiro a las muchachas. Las tres chicas miraron anonadas aquel Adonis, bueno, no solo ellas, todas en general.

Saliendo de su estupor, Isabella agarró a sus amigas por las manos arrastrándolas hasta llegar a su salón de clase.

\- ¿lo vieron? – dijo Alice llamando la atención de ambas.

\- ¡cómo no verlo! – suspiró Rosalie.

\- Es solo un chico común y corriente – dijo Isabella rodando los ojos – no sé porque tanto alboroto. -La rubia y la pelinegra ahogaron una exclamación, llevándose teatralmente una mano a su pecho.

\- Pues ese chico común y corriente solo con su sonrisa ha mojado todas las pantis de aquellas que lo vieron– señaló Alice moviendo con picardía sus cejas.

\- ¡Alice! – reprendió la castaña a su amiga por su falta de pudor, pero fallando en el intento mostrando un indicio de sonrisa.

\- Mojigata – escucharon a sus espaldas.

Lauren golpeó el hombro de Isabella al pasar por su lado mientras caminaba apresuradamente junto a Ángela. Isabella no dijo nada, tan solo observó la mirada de disculpa en el rostro de la chica con lentes mientras se alejaban. No tenía remedio ponerse a pelear con personas así.

\- Vamos a clase – Rosalie la tomó del brazo mientras iban a su respectivo salón – pero miren a quien tenemos aquí – les dijo con una sonrisa a sus amigas apreciando al muchacho que se había sentado en el puesto habitual de Isabella. Alice sonrió como el gato Cheshire e Isabella volvió a rodar sus ojos y forjó su camino directo hacia el chico.

\- Disculpa es mi asiento – le reclamó Isabella.

\- Oh disculpa nena. – dijo con voz grave haciendo erizar la piel de sus amigas, se levantó y se dispuso a sentar en la derecha.

\- Ese es mío – dijo Alice un poco nerviosa. Aquel chico sonrió abiertamente encogiéndose de hombros sentándose en el de atrás.

\- Y ese es mío – dijo Rosalie con su aire de suficiencia. Al muchacho no le importó y se sentó en el puesto de alado de Rosalie.

\- Me han desterrado de sus terrenos y todavía no se sus nombres bellas damas – dijo con su perfecto acento.

\- Rosalie, Alice, Isabella – dijo rápidamente la castaña señalando a sus amigas.

\- Un gusto – dijo besando la mano de cada una de ellas, menos la de Isabella que la retiró muy sutilmente – Me llamo Michael, pueden decirme Mike. – Rosalie y Alice parecían haberse quedado en shock.

\- Esta bien, Michael, ahora déjanos ponernos cómodas – le respondió Isabella. Alice la miró de mala manera una vez que salió de su pequeña conmoción haciendo que Isabella la ignorara completamente.

La jornada pasó un poco lenta, Mike susurraba unas que otras palabras haciendo que Rosalie y Alice rieran como tontas, cosa que molestó un poco a Isabella. Ellas no deberían dejarse coquetear por personas como él, de seguro saldrían muy mal si caían en su juego. Sin darse cuenta, cada una ya estaba guardando sus cosas para volver a sus casas. Isabella miró a Alice, haciéndole entender que quería hablar con ella una vez que Rosalie se fuera. La pelinegra captó el mensaje e hizo un casi imperceptible signo de afirmación con su cabeza.

\- Tengo algo que contarte – susurró Isabella mientras caminaban juntas, una vez que la rubia se había despedido, dirigiéndose al auto de la más pequeña.

\- Dime – Alice la miró expectante, teniendo una vaga idea de lo que podría ser. Isabella retorcía sus manos, claro signo de nerviosismo, mordía su labio y pasaba una que otra vez su mano por su cabello, despeinándolo en el camino – ¡hey! Tranquila – Alice detuvo sus manos. La castaña la miró con sus ojos llenos de alegría.

\- ¡Edward y yo estamos juntos! – dijo mientras su corazón empezaba a bombear más rápido, resultado de la dicha que sentía al pronunciar esas palabras.

\- Eso ya lo sé, boba – sonrió Alice

\- No, no, quiero decir de juntos... en una relación – afirmó Isabella

\- ¡Eso es genial Bells! ¡Felicidades! – Alice le dio un abrazo sincero, sonriendo al igual que ella. Mientras el monstruo de la envidia se removía inquieto en su interior. Ella quería lo mismo en su vida, quería que Jasper se le declarara y sentir eso que su amiga estaba sintiendo. Despejó su mente de esas ideas, ya llegaría el momento. Solo esperaba que no fuera muy tarde

\- Gracias Ali, eres la primera que lo sabe, no le digas nada a Rose. Estaré preparándola estos días para que asimile con más tranquilidad la noticia y no soltarle todo como una bomba.

\- Esta bien – sonrió Alice – pero mientras más pronto se lo digas va a ser mejor. Sabes cómo se pone cuando le han ocultado un secreto por mucho tiempo. – Isabella asintió mientras retomaban su camino, ignorando completamente a una castaña que las había estado escuchando y empezaba a maquinar cosas en su cerebro tan rápido que frustraría todo lo que Isabella tenía preparado.

**17 de Marzo 2013**

\- ¡Eso es mentira! – Gritó furiosa Jessica haciendo que las paredes del baño de chicas hiciera un eco de su grito- ¡Yo jamás le dije nada! Sabes como soy Bella, nunca te fallaría de esa manera – le dijo con ojos suplicantes abarrotados de lágrimas.

La castaña la miro intensamente por unos momentos, analizando la situación. Si bien era cierto lo que su hermana decía, no entendía quién pudo haber regado la noticia como si fuera pólvora.

\- Entonces ¿Quién? ¡Solo tú y Alice lo sabían Jess!, nadie más. – susurró apesumbrada Isabella recordando el mal momento sucedido.

_**15 de Marzo 2013**_

_Isabella acababa de llegar a la universidad, maniobrando un poco con sus manos ya que estaban repletas de trabajos los cuales debía presentar ese día._

_Unas manos grandes le arrebataron suavemente lo que tenía de sus manos, dejándola descansar un momento._

_\- Muchas gracias – dijo Isabella mientras se masajeaba los brazos._

_\- De nada, ¿Dónde quieres que los lleve? – respondió Michael dejando de piedra a Isabella._

_\- Emm…al salón estaría bien, gracias – ambos caminaron juntos con una distancia prudente entre ellos, bueno, un poco más alejados de lo normal a causa de Isabella. Llegaron a su respectivo salón, sin dirigirse la palabra si quiera. Michael quería de cualquier forma entablar una conversación con la castaña, pero no entendía su comportamiento con él. Porque él que sepa no había hecho nada mal ¿o sí?_

_\- Bueno, bonita, aquí te dejo tus cosas – Michael ofreció su encantadora sonrisa tratando de ser cordial sin darse cuenta que Bella se había puesto tensa y algo incómoda._

_\- No me digas así – fue dura y fría – Muchas gracias por ayudarme, enserio – le dio la espalda al rubio y comenzó a ordenar lo que tenía en su escritorio. Michael se quedó estupefacto, nunca alguna chica se había resistido a sus encantos. Pero haría que ella cayese, sí o sí._

_De poco a poco las cosas de la castaña habían pasado de ser un desastre a estar completamente ordenadas. Sonrió con satisfacción, le encantaba el orden. Sintió una ráfaga rubia pasar a su lado, giro su cuerpo hacia la recién llegada._

_\- Hola, Rose, ¿estás bien? – preguntó con preocupación. La rubia se limitó a mirarla, Isabella no supo descifrar si fue ira o decepción lo que vio en los ojos de Rosalie, pero no fue nada bonito. Se miraron por lo que parecía una eternidad hasta que la rubia apartó la mirada negando con la cabeza._

_\- ¿qué pasó?- Alice comenzó a sentarse a su lado_

_\- No sé – Isabella encogió sus hombros volviendo a sus asuntos._

_En todo lo que fue del día Rosalie no le dirigió la palabra. Más y más dudas se instalaban en la cabeza de la castaña, hasta que explotó_

_\- ¿Me vas a decir que te pasa o vas a seguir con esa actitud infantil? – inquirió Isabella interceptando de una vez por todas a Rosalie mientras la agarraba del brazo con un poco de fuerza. Esta la miró con indiferencia, su rostro se mostraba carente de emoción, frio y calculador._

_\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo – logró zafarse Rosalie y dando la vuelta logró escapar de Isabella._

_La castaña se quedó ahí, inmóvil, en la misma posición como si la hubieses hechizado, con lágrimas en su rostro empezando a aglomerarse. Rosalie nunca se había comportado así con ella, llevaban años de amistad y en ningún momento lo había hecho. Algo debió de haber hecho mal para que la rubia actuase de esa forma, pero no supo el qué. Empezó a hacer memoria y de repente todo comenzó a encajar como si de un rompecabezas de tratase. Rosalie había descubierto su relación con Edward. Pero ¿Cómo?_

\- ¡Bella!- llegó Alice abriendo la puerta del baño de un tirón – Fue Lauren

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – fue una reacción conjunta, Jessica e Isabella se miraron sin poder creerlo – no, no puede ser. Ella no sabe nada – razonó Jessica – No hay manera de que se haya enterado.

\- Pues la hay y ahora todo el mundo lo sabe – dijo Alice - ¡BELLA! – trató de detener a su amiga que salía hecha una furia de aquel lugar pero no lo logró. Miró suplicante a Jessica la cual la entendió en ese momento. No iba a ser nada bonito lo que estaba por pasar.

Siguieron a la castaña por los anchos pasillos de su facultad, tropezándose de vez en cuando con alumnos que salían de sus clases a otras. Hasta que dieron con su objetivo. Isabella interceptó a Lauren, la cual se hallaba tratando de coquetear con Michael.

\- ¡¿Por qué!? – fue un poco agresiva Isabella. Lauren la miro, escaneando la postura, las emociones y como se dirigía la castaña hacia ella.

\- No entiendo – respondió mostrando una sonrisa tan falsa como el color de su cabello - Deberías ser más específica

\- ¿Por qué se lo dijiste a Rose? ¡¿Cómo te enteraste?!

\- Me temo que no todos entendemos tus cosas de niña memo - ¡PLAF! Fue lo único que se escuchó en el lugar. La cabeza de Lauren se había girado a causa de la bofetada que Isabella le propinó, dejando en su mejilla una perfecta marca roja de los dedos de Isabella.

\- ¡Hipócrita!

\- No tienes la moral para decirme eso, sabiendo que eres la primera en serlo. – Lauren permaneció calmada a pesar de que se moría de rabia por dentro. Michael no atinaba que hacer, como todo hombre se quedó observando el espectáculo que le ofrecían aquellas mujeres. Sin embargo Alice y Jessica fueron más precavidas. Alice haló el brazo de Isabella haciendo que la siguiera, mientras Jessica se había quedado.

\- Búscate una maldita vida y deja vivir a los demás en paz, ¿tan infeliz eres que quieres que los demás lo sean? Madura Lauren, ya no somos unas chiquillas. – dio la vuelta y se fue, siguiendo el camino por donde se había ido su hermana, dejando a Lauren con la palabra en la boca.

Compró una botella de agua y se la dio a Isabella en cuanto las alcanzó, la cual no esperó más para darle un buen trago.

\- No dejes que alguien como ella te quite la paciencia – le aconsejaba Alice. Jessica se sentó al otro lado de la castaña.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que fue ella? – preguntó Isabella

\- Ángela

\- Es una buena chica – afirmó Jessica.

Isabella no habló más el tiempo que estuvieron ahí. Alice se despidió de ellas en cuanto la hermana de la castaña se dispuso a llevarla a su hogar. _Cuídala _le susurró la pelinegra antes de marcharse.

El viaje de retorno fue tan silencioso que parecía que alguien había muerto esa tarde, y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Una parte del corazón de Isabella había muerto un poquito, apreciaba mucho la amistad que tenía con Rosalie y ahora ella la odiaba. Se reprendió mentalmente ¡nunca debió de haberle guardado ningún secreto!, debió de haberle contado la verdad desde el primer momento, era mejor que se enterase de su propia boca, con sus propias palabras, a que alguien más fuera el que estampara tal bomba en el rostro de la rubia, sin anestesia, sin nada.

Lloró, lloró toda la noche, reprendiéndose por ser una mala amiga.

**23 de Marzo 2013**

Isabella abrió los ojos muy despacio, removiéndose en toda la amplitud de su cama. Estaba calentita y afuera hacía un día extremadamente frío a pesar de estar comenzando primavera. Se desperezó, ahogando un bostezo en su garganta. Hoy era un día especial, cumplía su primer mes como pareja con Edward y le había preparado algo simple pero bonito.

Se cubrió más con las mantas hasta hacerse un ovillo dentro de ellas en cuanto sintió que abrían la puerta de su habitación.

\- Despierta dormilona – saltó Jessica desde donde se encontraba hasta caer en pleno cuerpo de la castaña. Esa era la manera de despertarse entre ellas desde que se conocieron. Isabella ahogó un gemido de dolor, su hermana había caído en sus costillas y parecía que le había quebrado unas cuantas – ¡Hoy es 23! – le gritó en el que supuso sería su oído.

\- Lo sé – moviéndose debajo de las sábanas logró salir tratando de llenar sus pulmones con aire, pero no por eso se veía menos feliz.

\- ¿Qué van a hacer hoy? – preguntó Jessica.

\- No sé – rodó los ojos Isabella – odio ese lado misterioso de Edward

\- Bueno, entonces debes ponerte muy bonita, sea lo que sea que vayan a hacer – Jessica le mostro una sonrisa pícara a su hermana, la cual enrojeció al instante.

\- ¡Boba! – aplastó un cojín en su rostro – No soy así – susurró tímida Isabella. Jessica solo rió con más gusto. Sabía perfectamente que su hermana no era como ella. Isabella la echó de su habitación empujándola hacia la puerta, mientras seguía escuchando la risa de su hermana a través de esta.

Fue directo a su armario, deteniéndose en cada una de sus prendas. Nunca había sido una chica que se quedase miles y miles de horas pensando en que iba a usar ese día. Más bien ella escogía lo primero que veía y se lo ponía, claro, sin desencajar tampoco. Pero ese día era especial y quería lucir, como dijo su hermana, bonita. Quería lucir bonita para Edward, y eso le iba a tomar un poco de tiempo, un chico como él merecía tener a alguien decente a su lado ¿no?

Se decidió por un saco de lana rojo, junto con unos jeans negros ajustados a sus piernas, un gorro de lana color gris y sus típicas converse. Dejó su ropa a un lado de la cama para tomar una ducha rápida.

El agua caliente en su cuerpo tuvo el efecto relajante que a Isabella tanto le agradaba, se tomó su tiempo disfrutando de ese momento, exfoliando su piel y masajeando su cuero cabelludo. Cuando pensó que estaba lista, salió envuelta en un albornoz blanco mientras su cabello estaba dentro de una toalla del mismo color.

Aunque se viese una y mil veces al espejo Isabella sentía que le faltaba algo.

\- ¡Jess! – gritó el nombre de su hermana por la puerta, la aludida salió de su habitación rápidamente – Ayúdame – dijo Isabella una vez que Jessica llegó junto a ella.

\- Esta bien - La hermana la analizó de arriba hacia abajo, le dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje – No se en que quieres que te ayude, estas preciosa – le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- No se, siento que algo falta – bajo la mirada Isabella, un poco avergonzada por la situación. – tal vez un poco de maquillaje – Jessica la miro sin poder creerlo.

\- ¿Quieres que te maquille?

\- Un poquito, no mucho – respondió en un susurro Isabella

\- No tienes porque avergonzarte, ahora vuelvo.

De un instante a otro Isabella se encontraba bajo las manos de su hermana, la cual aplicaba sin exagerar un poco de base, polvos compactos, una pizca de rubor, y una capa de mascara en las pestañas de Isabella, haciéndola tener un look naturalmente hermoso. La castaña apreció el cambio, ahora si sentía que estaba bonita para Edward.

\- Gracias – Isabella abrazó a su hermana.

\- Nada de gracias, pagame con comida – Jessica mostró su mejor sonrisa mientras sus ojos brillaban expectantes. Isabella afirmó con su cabeza devolviendole la sonrisa. Escuchó como su teléfono vibraba sobre la mesita de noche y corrió hacia él.

_"Espero ya estes lista, bonita. En 10 minutos llego a tu casa."_

_E.C_

Una sonrisa tonta se instanló en el rostro de Isabella, empezó a sentir las miles de millones de mariposas revolotear en su estómago y a su corazón palpitar vertiginosamente. Jamás se cansaría de esa sensación. Quería a Edward demasiado que podía llegar a doler.

Bajo las escaleras con la esperanza de no encontrarse con su madre o Phill por ese lugar, aunque las cosas entre estos todavía seguían tensas, ya no se gritaban ni peleaban de un momento a otro sin razón alguna. Parecía que todo volvía a su cauce, pero Isabella advirtió que todavía faltaba algo por resolver o algo de lo que debía estar al tanto pero ignoraba. Los encontró juntos en el sofá de la sala mirando la televisión, Phill pasaba un brazo por encima de los hombros de su madre atrayendola hacia él, besando en el camino su cabeza. A Isabella le pareció la escena más tierna del mundo y se sintió como una intrusa observando algo que no era de su incumbencia.

\- ¡Que te vaya bien amor! – Renée Dwyer le gritó a su hija en cuanto la vio aproximarse a la puerta. La castaña se dio media vuelta con una sonrisa.

\- Gracias mamá – se despidió de ambos con un movimiento de su mano, cogió su pequeño bolso de la repisa cerca de la puerta y se dispuso a salir, fijándose que Edward estaba llegando justo cuando los diez minutos se cumplían.

Isabella apresuró su paso entrando de una vez al auto, donde se quedó anonada observando los ojos verdes de Edward que le transmitían felicidad, amor y más felicidad.

\- Feliz primer mes, bonita – le susurró el cobrizo muy cerca de sus labios, todavía teniendo sus ojos abiertos esperando alguna reacción de Isabella. El aire le empezó a faltar, su respiración se hizo entrecortada, y su corazón latía expectante a lo que fuese a pasar en esos momentos. Acercó su rostro más al de ella, cerrando sus parpados alrededor de sus ojos y chocando sus labios en el proceso, sintiendo aquel roce que tanto le agradaba, mezclando el sabor dulce de ella con el mentolado de él, acariciando en una suave danza los labios de la castaña. Se separaron el momento justo en el que abrían sus ojos, mostrando todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro en ellos.

\- Feliz primer mes, Edward – todavía estaba abrumada por aquel beso y Edward la hizo sentirse más aturdida cuando la volvió a besar, pero esta vez fue solo un pequeño roce entre ambos. Isabella sentía el muy conocido cosquilleo en sus labios a causa de los besos de Edward

\- ¿Desayunaste? – preguntó Edward empezaba a conducir.

\- Mmm…no – respondió Isabella

\- Perfecto – Edward giró su cabeza para observarla un momento antes de seguir conduciendo - vamos a desayunar entonces – le dijo mostrando la sonrisa torcida que amaba la castaña.

Unos minutos más tarde se encontraban estacionados fuera de un restaurante, el cual tenía una pequeña terraza para aquellos que quisieran recibir los escasos rayos de sol que se colaban de poco a poco por las nubes. Edward la guío hasta ahí, moviendo la silla para que Isabella se pudiese sentar. Un momento después llegó el camarero.

Los dos pidieron su orden, esta vez sin incómodos momentos por parte del camarero, el cual trabajó profesionalmente y les hizo llegar su pedido en el menor tiempo posible.

Edward ayudó a comer a Isabella, dándole pequeños pedazos de su desayuno a ella en la boca haciendo que de vez en cuando se sonrojara.

\- ¡Cierra los ojos! – era la típica frase de Edward antes de darle cualquier regalo hacia Isabella. Ella obedeció al instante, escuchando como el cobrizo se levantaba de su asiento hasta situarse detrás de ella. Sintió sus finos y largos de dos recorrer su cuello, llevando su ondulado cabello hacia un lado. Edward no pudo resistirse a aquel cuello cremoso, blando y con un lunar que adornaba en centro de este, y le dio un beso, suave y casto. Sintió el estremecimiento de Isabella ante su roce y sonrió todavía en su cuello mandando oleadas de sensaciones electrificantes por todo el cuerpo de la castaña - No abras los ojos todavía - sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta una pequeña caja de terciopelo azul, la abrió y sacó de esta una fina cadena de plata con una "_E_" colgando de ella. De poco a poco fue poniéndoselo a Bella cerrando al final aquella cadena. Dejó otro beso en el cuello de la castaña y acomodó su cabello, volviendo a su asiento. – Ahora puede abrirlos.

Suavemente Isabella abrió sus ojos y sin pensarlo dos veces tocó el nuevo adorno que se encontraba en su cuello.

\- Es hermoso Edward – sus ojos brillaban por algunas lágrimas contenidas – Gracias. – tomó la mano del susodicho por encima de la mesa y le dio un leve apretón, haciendo que el corazón de Edward empezase un ritmo nada normal.

\- Tu eres hermosa – le rebatió Edward devolviéndole el apretón haciendo que Isabella enrojeciera levemente. La castaña abrió su bolso y le pidió a él que cerrase los ojos también, lo cual Edward no dudo en hacer.

\- No es algo tan bonito como lo que tú me diste – susurró Isabella, mientras sacaba un oso de chocolate del interior de su bolso, llevándolo al centro de la mesa con sumo cuidado – Puedes abrir los ojos.

Una sonrisa de niño se dibujó en el rostro de Edward y sus ojos brillaban de una manera tan soñadora que hizo a Isabella querer más momentos en los que le respondiese de esa manera.

\- ¡Chocolate! – gritó Edward y se levantó como un resorte de su asiento, besando a Bella mientras murmuraba un _gracias _entre beso y beso. Isabella le correspondió a cada uno de ellos imaginando cómo será su segundo mes juntos.

* * *

**Les pido no me maten (/.\\)**

**¿No les ha pasado que su musa se va de vacaciones cuando quieren escribir algo realmente bonito? Puff, mi musa se largó (perdonen la expresión) un buen rato y no regreso hasta hace unos días. Pero Bueno :) aquí esta otro capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció? Problemas y más problemas con Lauren ¿verdad? Ni en la saga me gustaba mucho, así que no tendrá mucha participación en esta historia.**

**Una vez leí que J.K Rowling había escrito el final de Harry Potter antes de que publicase los demás libros (o bueno algo así leí, no se si será cierto o mentira) y no le creí y me preguntaba ¿como se puede hacer eso? ¿no tendrías que tener la trama completa para hacerlo? Pero estos días comprobé que no, no necesariamente se necesita tener la trama completa, ¿saben porqué? Porque yo ya escribí el final de esta historia y me parece taaaan tierno :3 :3. Solo espero que a ustedes les parezca igual.**

**¡Me encanta leer sus reviews! Me llenan tanto el corazón. Gracias a: helenagonzales23-athos, supattinsondecullen, Nelva Robsten, Tata XOXO, Dahia, isabel20, natalie. , Guest, jacke94, Emm-1463, AndysCullen, phinbella2012, Rimadonante, Andrea 17 de Cullen y a cinthi por sus reviews a lo largo de la historia, y en especial a: luciayshadow, claro que me acuerdo de ti hehe gracias por acompañarme en esta historia también y te prometo que no me demoraré tanto como en "Volviendo a sentir" eso es un hecho, ¡espero te esté yendo bien es tu carrera! Medicina tiene un largo camino por recorrer pero sé que tu lograrás tu objetivo. Ahora, sobre el lemmon entre JacobxLeahxBella, me he olvidado por completo hehe pero lo haré por ti :D no hoy, no mañana pero ¡lo haré!**

**¡Como siempre! Agradeciendo infinitamente a mis lectoras, a las princesas que me han agregado a favoritos, están siguiendo y/o tienen en alerta a esta historia. No podrían faltar mis lectoras fantasmas :) seguiré insistiendo hasta encontrar un review suyo hehe**

**Les mando unos besototototototeeees donde quiera que se encuentren. Dios las cuide y bendiga. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Abril 2013

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de SM, esta historia y si aparece alguno que otro personaje es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**_El pasado es un mal sueño que acabo_**

**_Un incendio que en tus brazos se apagó_**

**_Cuando estaba a medio paso de caer_**

**_Mis silencios se encontraron con tu voz _**

** Reik**

* * *

**1 de Abril 2013**

Dolor, un dolor lacerante que la hacía retorcerse en su cama, un dolor de aquellos en lo único que piensas es en que pare y si la muerte conlleva a eso, pues eso era lo que necesitaba Isabella para calmar aquel martirio. Jamás había experimentado algo como eso en toda su vida. Parecía como si miles de cuchillos estuviesen en su interior, perforándola a niveles desconocidos.

¿Gritar? No, no debía gritar, haría que todos se despertasen y lo menos que quería Isabella era perturbar a su familia. Tal vez era un dolor insignificante, de esos que vienen y se van. Pero este parecía no querer irse, parecía que quería hacer pagar a Isabella por las malas decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de su vida, sin embargo la castaña sabía que eso no era ni en sus sueños posibles.

Inhaló y exhaló una, dos, tres y cuatro veces. Error, el dolor en vez de limitarse parecía aumentar en el proceso. Miró el reloj digital que tenía sobre su mesita de noche _01:14am _marcaba, instintivamente dejó de rodar en su cama posicionándose de una vez por todas boca arriba, lágrimas solitarias bajan por el rabillo de sus ojos hasta perderse en sus orejas o bien también terminaban su recorrido cuando viajaron por toda la extensión de su cuello.

No podía siquiera bajar de su cama peor aún las escaleras como estaba pensando al querer ir en busca de una bolsa de agua caliente que mitigase ese dolor. Asentó con un poco de fuerza sus manos en la parte izquierda de su vientre tratando de atenuar aquel dolor, parece que funcionó, Isabella dejó de respirar entrecortadamente e inspiraba hondo procurando calmarse. _Por lo menos ahora puedo tratar de dormir _pensó.

Logró ponerse de lado en posición fetal todavía haciendo presión sobre aquella parte del cuerpo que tanto dolor le causó en un momento. Cerró sus ojos y puso su mente en blanco. Cayendo en el mundo de los sueños rápidamente.

_\- ¡Edward! ¡Edward! – gritaba Isabella pero el cobrizo parecía no escucharla. La castaña empezó a correr más y más rápido tratando de alcanzarlo pero él siguió caminando ignorando la presencia de su amada – ¡Edward! - nada parecía funcionar, parecía que Edward era inalcanzable. Cayó sobre sus rodillas, haciéndose un poco de daño por la fuerza con la que lo hizo – Vuelve – susurró ya con lágrimas bajando por todo su rostro observando como el amor de su vida desaparecía de su vista._

Isabella se incorporó en su cama de un salto con la respiración entrecortada y sudando. _Solo fue un sueño, solo fue un sueño _se repetía mentalmente, llevándose una mano a su corazón que latía desaforadamente procurando calmarlo.

\- Bella, ¿puedo pasar? – escuchó la voz de su hermana a través de la puerta

\- Claro Jess, sigue – la mencionada entro con paso cauteloso por la puerta, mirando sumamente preocupada a la recién despertada.

\- ¿Estas bien?- preguntó con cautela. Isabella la miró de una forma extraña.

\- Si – dijo suavemente, tratando de encontrar significado a las palabras de su hermana.

\- ¿Por qué gritabas? – caminó hasta situarse frente a Isabella mientras se iba sentando a su lado.

\- Estás loca Jess, no he gritado en ningún momento.

\- Lo hiciste, decías _vuelve_. ¿Qué soñaste Bella? – Jessica tomó la mano de su hermana entre las suyas tratando de transmitirle confianza.

\- No recuerdo – mintió la castaña. Desvió la mirada no queriendo tener contacto visual con Jessica, por lo menos esta no se lo creyó, sabía muy bien cuando su hermana mentía.

\- En cinco minutos es el desayuno, procura no demorar. –Jessica cerró despacio la puerta.

Isabella no sabía cómo interpretar ese sueño ni tampoco porqué había soñado algo así, pero no tenía de qué preocuparse se dijo, talvez solo era un sueño más.

Trató de ponerse de pie más no pudo. El dolor que sintió hace solo algunas horas volvió y con más intensidad. Isabella no pudo sostenerse de nada, simplemente cayó con un golpe seco alertando a todos en su casa. Phill, Renée y Jessica alertados por el ruido, se miraron entre ellos y corrieron escaleras arriba, entrando en ese mismo orden a la habitación de Isabella. Él y su madre la ayudaron a ponerse de pie, pero eso intensificaba el dolor.

\- No, no, me duele – decía la castaña entre sollozos.

\- Amor ¿qué pasó? – le preguntó su madre.

\- Me duele mucho mi vientre – Phill recogió a Isabella del piso y la llevó en sus brazos hasta la planta baja de su casa.

\- Tenemos que ir al hospital – susurró Jessica, quien no sabía qué hacer. Renée y le dijo a Phill que encienda el auto mientras ellas cuidaban de Isabella.

Unos minutos después estaban camino al Hospital Overlake, Isabella trataba de hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no gritar y dejar de llorar pero es que simplemente no podía, aquel dolor le atenazaba todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Jessica la abrazaba de vez en cuando procurando reconfortarla.

Llegaron a la zona de emergencias buscando ayuda para Isabella, la cual llegó de un momento a otro llevándose consigo a la próxima paciente y dejando a su familia inquietos en la sala de espera.

Por otro lado Isabella era bombardeada con todo tipo de preguntas _¿qué le pasó? ¿Dónde le duele? ¿Hizo algo para que esa dolencia apareciera? ¿Ha tenido malestares así antes?_ _Del 1 al 10 ¿en qué nivel está su dolor? _Tantas preguntas que a Isabella solo la llegaban a marear cada vez más. Respondiendo a cada una de ellas era movilizada hacia una sala llena de camillas las cuales solo se separaban por una fina cortina. Unos momentos después llegó el doctor, un hombre alto de cabello negro azabache, ojos chocolate y tez blanca. Llevaba su típica bata de doctor y en una de sus manos un historial médico.

\- Buenos días señorita Swan, soy el doctor McCarty y la estaré atendiendo el tiempo que se encuentre aquí. Cuénteme, ¿qué pasó? – El doctor empezó a auscultar a Isabella mientras esta empezó a relatarle todo, desde el principio de su dolor hasta el momento en el que se encontraba recostada en aquella camilla– Bien, descartaremos que sea apendicitis ya que esta se produce en el lado inferior derecho del abdomen y por lo que veo usted siente dolor en la parte izquierda. – dijo mientras una enfermera se acercaba con una bandeja que contenía un catéter, agujas y medicamentos – Procederemos a aminorar el dolor para después hacerle una ecografía, la cual nos ayudará a saber el porqué de sus dolencias.

Isabella fue presa del pánico, odiaba las agujas y esa enfermera iba a llenar su cuerpo de ellas en tan solo unos minutos. Respiraba entrecortadamente, ahora no sabía que era peor, o si el dolor que padecía o las agujas.

\- Tranquila, no dolerá nada – le dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa. _¡MENTIRA!_ Gritó la conciencia de Isabella, dolería como los mil demonios y no podría hacer nada al respecto. Giró su cabeza hacia el otro lado para no ver lo que sucedería, respiró hondo y sintió como una aguja grande profanaba una vena de su mano izquierda, casi se le sale una lágrima del dolor. _Eres una niñita _le susurró su conciencia, Isabella la ignoró y trató de hundir esa vocecita en el lugar más recóndito de su cabeza. – Bien, ya pasó – le sonrió una vez más aquella enfermera – Ahora procederé a ponerte este calmante por vía intravenosa, así que no será necesario pincharte de nuevo. – Isabella suspiró agradecida.

Sintió aquel líquido frío recorrer todo su brazo, llevando consigo la dichosa medicina. Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir un poco, el dolor estaba aminorando, sin embargo una fuerza desconocida cayó sobre su cuerpo, abrió los ojos abruptamente encontrándose con la cabellera castaña rojiza de su madre, su lado derecho se encontraba Phill y su hermana.

\- ¿Estas mejor Bells – preguntó un preocupado Phill.

\- Estaba – rió – hasta que mamá quiso aplastarme – Renée se separó de su hija y fue a lado de su esposo.

\- Bien, ya tenemos todo listo para… - el doctor McCarty entraba con un aparato un poco extraño para Isabella – Señores, me temo que solo familiares de la paciente pueden estar aquí – les dijo en un tono serio pero respetuoso.

\- Somos su familia – respondió Jessica.

\- Bueno, en ese caso… solo la madre podrá quedarse aquí. – Phill y Jessica asintieron disconformes y salieron de la _habitación_, si así se le podría llamar, de la castaña. Una vez que estos estuvieron fuera el doctor cerró la cortina para tener más privacidad – Isabella, descúbrete por favor el abdomen y un poco de tu vientre –con un poco de temor ella lo hizo, asegurándose que su madre seguía ahí para infundirle coraje. El doctor encendió aquella máquina y dispuso a poner un gel extremadamente frío en la piel descubierta de Isabella - ¿Cuándo fue tu último periodo? – preguntó

\- Mmm… Marzo 12 – dijo Bella después de hacer un poco de cuentas. El doctor asintió mientras tomaba nota.

\- ¿La última vez que tuviste relaciones sexuales? – Isabella enrojeció ante la pregunta tratando de no mirar a su madre de la vergüenza

\- No he tenido – susurró muy bajito. El doctor la miró con una ceja alzada, sin creer ni una palabra de lo que le decía su paciente – soy virgen – dijo con convicción.

\- Bien, entonces descartamos un posible embarazo – el doctor esparció el gel con un pequeño mouse, creyó que eso era Isabella, y una imagen a blanco y negro apareció en la pantalla de la máquina. El doctor apretó aquel mouse por el vientre de Isabella, tratando de vislumbrar algo extraño y lo consiguió. Hizo una mueca de desagrado y volvió a revisar para poder estar seguro, una vez que lo estuvo procedió a teclear algunas cosas en la máquina. Renée vio el gesto que realizó el doctor y tomó la mano de Isabella, temiéndose lo peor. – Posees un quiste de cinco centímetros en tu ovario izquierdo, el cual era el causante de la molestia que presentabas. Lo que no podría decirte es si el quiste es de masa consistente o si tan solo es hemorrágico, en el caso de que sea lo segundo no hay necesidad de hacer una intervención quirúrgica como lo haríamos con el primero, tan solo tendrías que tomar unas pastillas hasta que de poco a poco con tus periodos vaya desapareciendo. Pero en el caso de que sea de masa consistente, como te dije, procederíamos a una intervención quirúrgica de emergencia ya que podrías quedar estéril. Te recetaré las pastillas para ver qué pasa, por lo que veo estas próxima a tu siguiente periodo y podremos saber a ciencia cierta de que se trata sin necesidad de llevarte al quirófano.

Isabella apretaba fuertemente la mano de su madre mientras lágrimas corrían por su rostro y en lo que pudo ver, a su madre le pasaba lo mismo.

**23 de Abril 2013**

\- ¿Me quieres? – Isabella levantó su rostro para mirar mejor a Edward, el cual bajó su cabeza para conectar sus esmeraldas a sus chocolates. La castaña sonrió expectante, con un brillo en los ojos que hipnotizaría a cualquiera, pero ¡Gracias a Dios! para Edward que esa mirada solo se la dedicaba a él. No podría aguantar que a otras personas los mirase de la misma manera, no podría controlar al monstruo de los celos, que dormía cual hibernación se tratase a la espera de poder despertar y desatar su furia. Y es que Edward no era cualquier santo como todos pensaban, tenía un pasado gris, no oscuro, gris, que había dejado de atormentarle desde el mismo instante que unos achocolatados orbes se posaron en su mirada, desde ese momento todo en él había cambiado, era una nueva persona y disfrutaba de serlo.

El pasado ya no lo perseguía, al contrario, había aprendido a vivir con él, a sobrellevarlo y sacar el mejor provecho que le ofrecía. Instruyéndose de sus errores y creando nuevas maneras de evitarlos. E Isabella era la causante de la mejoría en la vida de Edward, su paciencia, su forma de siempre ver lo mejor de él a pesar de cualquier cosa, su amistad incondicional y mejor aún su amor, ese amor que lo llenaba de tantas maneras posibles, ese amor que con solo un _Te quiero_ podría derrumbar cualquier obstáculo que se le interpusiera. Puede que suene cursi, sin embargo eso no le importaba a Edward, cada mirada que la castaña le dedicaba, cada roce entre sus labios, cada roce de piel con piel, lo llevaba a un éxtasis total. Y aunque se conocían hace escasos cinco meses, él ya la quería tener para toda la vida a su lado.

\- Con mi corazón – le respondió Edward, apretándola más a su pecho, entrelazando sus manos con las de ella.

No perdieron contacto en sus miradas ni un solo instante, hechizados por esa burbuja ya tan conocida que los rodeaba, creando un aura tranquila, llena de paz y amor. Un aura que hasta al ser más frío de todos lo haría entrar en calor, o como otros sabrían decir, vomitarían de tanta dulzura que se profesaban dos corazones unidos, latiendo al unísono, llevando en su sangre el amor que se creaba a cada instante juntos, a veces se mezclaba con tristeza, otras por esas gotas saladas que llegaban en el momento menos oportuno, pero sobre cualquier cosa amor, amor inagotable. Ese amor que muchas personas creen sentir, creen estar seguros de haberlo sentido alguna vez, ¡pero cuan equivocados estaban! Amor como el de ellos solo se veía muy pocas veces en la vida, amor puro y sincero. Amor sin interés, amor sin barreras, amor capaz de luchar contra viento y marea; amor capaz de destruir cualquier obstáculo, cualquier distancia, cualquier medida de tiempo impuesta.

Sentir el roce de los labios de otro los hacía volar hacia la novena nube, nadando entre ese pedazo de tela azul adornado por pequeñas motas de algodón. Subiendo cada vez más, queriendo alcanzar estrellas, constelaciones y si se pudiese ¡el mismísimo paraíso!

¡Dios santo! Si solo con el roce de sus labios obtenían una experiencia cercana a la muerte, no querían enterarse que sería de ellos si fusionaran sus cuerpos en uno solo. Experimentando su calidez interna. Uniéndose en una danza primitiva, inigualable y única, que solo los destinados a encontrarse, que solo la perfecta alma gemela como dirían aquellos mortales, podrían sentir.

Aquellos pedazos de músculos húmedos y expectantes, a los que vulgarmente llamamos lenguas, salieron a su encuentro dentro de los límites permitidos, entablando una batalla que generaba con cada exploración un sinfín de emociones, extasiándolos hasta llegar a perder la noción en su alrededor, privándolos de algo que era fundamental en ellos y que por el momento no lo usaban. Sintiendo al mismo tiempo a ese músculo palpitante retumbar en sus pechos, llevando a cada milímetro visible e invisible de la piel humana, sensaciones de calidez y pertenencia.

Apartaron sus cabezas lentamente, volviendo a usar ese instinto natural en cada uno de nosotros, y aunque en ellos estaba desacompasado, su respiración de poco a poco volvía a ser controlada, al igual que su corazón se retraía con cada inspiración que realizaban, alentándolo a la calma posterior a la guerra. Sonrieron, una sonrisa cálida y sincera mientras sus ojos brillaban cual estrella en el firmamento. Permanecieron en silencio, roto un par de veces por los soplidos del viento, fundidos en un abrazo.

\- Gracias - susurra Isabella, no queriendo romper aquel silencio. Edward la mira dubitativo, tratando de entender el significado a esas palabras – Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, jamás me imagine sentir algo así por alguien, haz dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados a mi vida. – Edward sonríe, porque no se imagina ya una vida sin ella. Sin alguien tan dulce pero a la vez tan reservada con sus sentimientos como lo era Isabella, que en momentos como este se llena de coraje para decirlos, para demostrarlos con algo más que miradas, y aunque Edward sabe que las palabras se las lleva el viento, sabe también que estas quedarán tatuadas en sus corazones haciéndolos recordar cada día el porqué de su amor.

Edward los hace recostar en el pasto, poniendo a Isabella en su pecho, atrayéndola más hacia él. Observan el firmamento, el cual se halla en una mezcla de colores, pasando del gris al anaranjado, un poco violeta y algunos retazos de azul, regalándoles los pocos rayos de sol que quedaban en ese día. Y se sienten dichosos de tenerse al poder tenerse el uno al otro, saben que pueden confiar ciegamente, pueden poner las manos en el fuego por el otro, con la seguridad de que no se van a quemar.

\- Eres mi princesa. Me has salvado en tantas maneras posibles siendo yo él que debía rescatarte del temible dragón. Soy yo quien debe darte las gracias – el cobrizo le da un beso en la cabeza e Isabella sonríe porque sabe que eso no es del todo cierto, sabe que ella ha tenido que luchar contra sus propios demonios, esconderlos y de poco a poco matarlos, estaba segura que no iban a volver gracias al amor de Edward.

El cielo se iba oscureciendo con cada minuto que pasaba y las estrellas reclamaban su atención centellando, desde la estrella polar hasta el cinturón de Orión, todas y cada una de ellas titilaban alumbrando aquel pedazo de paraíso en el que se encontraban los amantes. Dándoles intimidad, guardando sus más temibles y oscuros secretos, así como también sus más tiernos y cándidos deseos.

\- Eres mi todo – susurra Edward, empezando a acariciar el brazo que la castaña acaba de cruzar por su pecho. Isabella levanta su cabeza y deja un casto beso en la mandíbula de Edward y vuelve a su posición inicial. Escuchando los fuertes latidos del corazón del cobrizo junto a su oído, lo cual le parece a Isabella la más hermosa sinfonía jamás escuchada, se aprieta un poco más al pecho de Edward y este la envuelve en sus brazos, brindándole seguridad y calor.

\- Hay veces en las que me pregunto cómo es que mi corazón puede albergar tantas sensaciones, tantos sentimientos sin explotar en el proceso. Luego recuerdo que de poco a poco, en el momento correcto, mi corazón siente lo que debe sentir y es mi mente la que se ocupa de todo lo demás, despejando cualquier otra cosa que no es necesaria en el momento a un lado. – la castaña le confía ese secreto a Edward.

Su segundo mes juntos no fue lleno de sorpresas o regalos. Fue simple y sencillo, aprovechando al máximo su compañía, disfrutando del tiempo que podían estar juntos.

El amor es algo irracional, no sabes en que momento llegará, esperas toda la vida por él, y en el minuto menos pensado aparece de la nada. Tampoco presientes de qué persona te vas a enamorar, tan solo sucede. Y es ahí cuando comienza el gran viaje, porque has tenido de todo en la vida: amistad, amor de familia y puede que dinero, sin embargo te ha faltado el amor, ese amor muy diferente al que se tiene a un amigo o a tus padres, te ha faltado ese amor que nos embriaga un poco de vez en cuando, ese que nos hace volver a la vida en muchas maneras posibles. Ese, que no mide su alcance ni presiona, tan solo se desarrolla como debe de ser, mostrando lo bueno y lo malo de la otra persona, amándola, queriéndola tal y como es; el amor te enseña a descifrar todas las señales en tu pareja, que significan sus suspiros, a saberlos diferenciar, un suspiro de tristeza o uno de alegría, o si es uno de duda o de remordimiento; te enseña a interpretar miradas, ya sean dulces o amargas, de reproche o insensibles; el amor te enseña a confiar, te enseña con cada paso que das en el camino a ir de la mano con tu pareja, a saber sobrellevar y resolver los problemas juntos. Siempre juntos. Y Edward pensaba luchar hasta el fin de sus días por ese amor, por algo que realmente valía la pena.

**30 de Abril 2013**

Isabella todavía recordaba el mal rato que pasó por unos días al saber que era portadora de un quiste el cual la podría dejar estéril. Había llorado por todas las noches que faltaban hasta que su periodo llegó y con él aquel intruso en su cuerpo había desaparecido. Edward la había apoyado en todo momento, no dejándola sola y tratándola como _su princesa_ como le había dicho ya infinidad de veces.

_\- Ahora lo puedes hacer sin preocupaciones por quedarte embarazada –_ le había dicho Alice al momento que le contó sobre su pequeño percance y la forma en la que él doctor la había sanado. _Pastillas anticonceptivas _rezaba la caja de aquellas pastillas cuando las fue a comprar. Muerta de vergüenza y con el rostro rojo como un tomate, pagó al dependiente de la farmacia y fue casi corriendo hacia su casa.

Alice se había reído de la cara que puso Isabella cuando le dijo esas cosas sabiendo que su amiga era una santurrona. A pesar de las cosas que le dijo su amiga, Isabella siguió tomando aquellas pastillas, con el único propósito de sanarse y no de una segunda intención.

Ese 30 de Abril Isabella había llegado rápido a su casa, no tenía ninguna tarea por hacer y se sentó a mirar una película. Sintió su teléfono vibrar en sus pantalones, lo sacó rápidamente para leer el mensaje que había enviado Edward.

_Eres lo más hermoso y puro que tengo. Te quiero_

_ E.C_

Isabella sonrió como una tonta. Le encantaba los mensajes inesperados que Edward le mandaba, la hacía pensar en él todo el día o lo que quedaba de él.

\- ¡Guak! – escuchó una voz en su espalda, sabiendo de antemano que era su hermana – voy a morir de diabetes si te sigue enviando mensajes así. – terminó de decir Jessica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

\- No los leas entonces, nadie te manda a hacerlo – la reprendió su hermana, un poco resentida.

\- Son unos cursis – Jessica se sentó alado de su hermana en el sillón y le agarró una mejilla – pero aun así Eddie me cae bien – Isabella rodó los ojos, ella y Edward odiaban que se lo llamara así. Se apartó del apretón de su hermana, enfocando su vista a la película que estaba por comenzar y su hermana hizo lo mismo.

_\- ¿¡Ahora!? ¡No, Phill! – _se escucharon los gritos de Renée Dwyer por toda la casa.

Jessica e Isabella se miraron mutuamente, otra vez habían comenzado con las peleas. Suspiraron resignadas, incorporándose del sillón dispuestas a irse cada una a su respectiva habitación.

\- ¿Quieres saber porque pelean esta vez? - le dijo Jess a su hermana de forma cómplice. La castaña la miró dubitativa.

\- Creo que n…

\- ¡Ay Bella! Sé que te mueres por saber, ven vamos – Jessica agarró la mano de su hermana y la llevó escaleras arriba. Al principio Isabella opuso un poco de resistencia, pero presintiendo que no iba a ganar nada con eso se unió a su hermana. Porque claro, ella también se moría de ganas por saber el motivo de las peleas de sus padres.

Una vez que estuvieron en el piso superior, caminaron despacio de puntitas, tratando de ser lo más silenciosas posibles. Se situaron frente a la habitación de sus padres, pegando sus orejas en la puerta.

\- Entonces, ¿Cuándo crees que podamos decirles a las chicas? – susurró Renée. _¿Decir qué? _ Se preguntaron sin que salga ningún sonido de su boca, reflejando la sorpresa en sus rostros. Escucharon pasos aproximándose a la puerta, sin embargo no fueron capaces de moverse y de un momento a otro tuvieron a su madre frente a sus narices – ¡Oh! Bueno, eso simplifica mucho las cosas – dijo con una sonrisa - ¡Estamos embarazados!

* * *

**Ta taaaaaaan! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Muy dulce? ¿Muy sorprendente? ¿Muy trágico? ¡Háganme saber!**

**¡Hola princesas! Aquí llego yo con un nuevo capítulo para que aprovechen leyendo este domingo :p , quiero decirles que estoy un poquitín triste y un poquitín feliz. Triste porque no recibí muchos reviews y siento que mi historia les esta aburriendo de poquito a poquito :( ¿es así? ¿o no? sáquenme de esa duda. Y feliz porque he recibido muchos favoritos y follows :3**

**Gracias a isabel 20, Tata XOXO ( un beso enorme para ti también! :D ), helenagonzalez23-athos, a Nelva Robsten por sus reviews en el anterior cap :) y también a michelle hehe quiero decirte que ¡sí! falta mucho para que Edward y Bella tengan esa discusión, aproximadamente un año. Pero vamos avanzando rápido así que creo que lo veras pronto ;) **

**¡Como siempre! Agradeciendo infinitamente a mis lectoras, a las princesas que me han agregado a favoritos, están siguiendo y/o tienen en alerta a esta historia. No podrían faltar mis lectoras fantasmas :) seguiré insistiendo hasta encontrar un review suyo hehe**

**Les mando unos besototototototeeees donde quiera que se encuentren. Dios las cuide y bendiga. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Mayo 2013

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de SM, esta historia y si aparece alguno que otro personaje es de mi autoría.**

**N/A: Quiero dedicar este capítulo a mi mejor amigo, Andrés, que lee esta historia y me ayuda cada vez más a mejorarla. Te quiero mucho mucho muchisisisisisimo Andy Pandy (aunque no te gusta que te digan así hehehe) Gracias por aguantarme, enserio :3**

* * *

**_Remember all the sadness and frustration and let it go._**

**_Linkin Park_**

* * *

**8 Mayo 2013**

Después de la noticia de que su madre les había dado, no pudieron para de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera eso durante los siguientes días. Les hacía inmensamente feliz el tener algo en común aparte del matrimonio de sus padres, ahora tendrían un hermanito con la sangre de ellas corriendo por sus venas.

Según las cuentas de su madre, estaba llegando al cuarto mes, y todo de poco a poco cobraba sentido. Las peleas matutinas y vespertinas que tenían sus padres debido a las hormonas tan revolucionadas que ahora mandaban al cuerpo de su madre, la falta de apetito algunas veces que tenía Renée, y ahora sabían que era porque le producía nauseas, y una que otra rabieta de niña caprichosa, aunque esto casi no les tomó por sorpresa porque su madre siempre había sido así, como una niña cuando no conseguía lo que quería.

La pancita de Renée apenas era visible en su abdomen, los doctores le habían dicho que era normal y que el bebé estaba creciendo sano y salvo. Todavía no habían querido saber el sexo del próximo integrante de la familia pero Jessica e Isabella ya se figuraban que sería un niño, _para que pueda jugar con su padre y ser el consentido de todas las mujeres,_había dicho Jessica con una sonrisa acariciando el vientre de su madre.

Phill por su parte sonreía embobado cada vez que podía. Ser padre primerizo lo hacía embargar una felicidad extrema que en su vida pensó algún día tener. Consentía a su esposa de todas maneras posibles y la hacía sentirse querida en todas las formas que ella se imaginara.

Habían cumplido cada uno de los caprichos que su madre tenía, desde querer comer una banana con leche condensada, cosa que no le era exactamente repugnante a Isabella, hasta querer frutillas con un poco de mayonesa. Jessica había tenido arcadas de tan solo pensarlo, pero una cosa era pensarlo y otra ver como su madre devoraba aquella fruta con una delicia tremenda, como si fuese el último alimento que hubiese en el mundo.

\- No espero el día para que ese bebé nazca – le dijo Jessica a su hermana

\- Será un bebé muy querido, pero también muy mimado. – respondió la castaña con una sonrisa

\- Será el único – Jessica se despidió con la mano de su hermana antes de ir por otro camino a su respectiva facultad en la universidad, ella aún tenía clases mientras que Isabella había ya terminado su jornada de estudio.

Isabella tenía una sonrisa, que últimamente parecía tatuada en su rostro. Muy pocas veces dejaba de sonreír, no cabía en sí de la felicidad. Aunque también era un poco realista y sabía que no era cualquier cosa tener a un niño en casa, peor a un bebé. Con una mueca de aversión en su rostro se imaginó los cambios de pañales, los llantos a mitad de la noche y los vómitos en su espalda después de sacarle los gases. Simplemente eso no era algo que quisiera en su joven vida, pero tendrá que aprender a sobrellevarlo porque tan solo serían un par de meses ¿no?

\- Espero que esa sonrisa haya sido por mí – susurraron a su espalda. Si se pudiese, Isabella hubiera hecho su sonrisa más grande.

\- ¡Edward! – dio la vuelta para poder lanzarse a sus brazos.

\- Ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes – le dijo Edward acercando sus labios a los de ella y posando sus manos en la cadera de su castaña. Sus labios eran suaves y tiernos, sin ningún apuro. Isabella rió.

\- Engreído – dijo en medio del beso, haciendo que Edward sonriese y terminara el beso castamente. – Te extrañe, Anthony – le susurró metiendo su cabeza en el hueco entre la clavícula y el cuello de Edward.

\- Solo ha pasado dos días Bella – la susodicha le dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho, separándose un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos. Edward volvió a reír – También te extrañe, Marie. – volvió a besarla, esta vez con un poco de urgencia, queriendo recuperar el tiempo perdido. Isabella recorrió con sus manos el pecho de Edward hasta llegar a su cuello y enredar sus dedos en el cabello de él, haciendo que el beso fuera más intenso.

\- Dan asco, ¡sepárense! – bromeó una pelinegra, ambos se separaron jadeando queriendo matar a su amiga por romper su burbuja. – Así está mejor – sonrió

\- Muérete Alice – fue cortante Isabella. No le gustaba que interrumpieran los momentos que tenía con su novio. Siguió acariciando el cabello de Edward mientras el solo sonreía con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¡Que geniecito tenemos hoy! – Alice se acercó para separarlos completamente pero Edward fue más rápido y afianzó su agarre en la cintura de Isabella.

\- ¿Qué pasó Alice? – abrió los ojos lentamente y le dio un beso a Isabella para después pasarle uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros, atrayéndola hacia él.

\- Bueno…yo...bueno – empezó a tartamudear y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un hermoso rosado. A Isabella le dieron ganas de agarrarle las mejillas y estrujarlas mucho, pero Alice averiguo sus intenciones y de un manotazo hizo que la castaña parase su acercamiento

\- Tranquila _pixie_, estamos entre amigos – Edward le removió su negro cabello con las manos haciendo que Alice se enfurruñara más. _Pixie_ era como Edward la había apodado hace unos meses, ya sea por su corte de cabello tan bajo o su estatura, pero a ella no le importaba. Sabía que él le decía así de cariño y por la amistad de años que tenían.

Alice tomó una gran bocanada de aire y habló.

\- Quisiera saber si saber si estas con Jasper

\- La verdad no – la mirada de la pelinegra se oscureció - ¿por qué? –

\- Por nada – puso una sonrisa triste – Adiós chicos – Alice se despidió de ello. La pareja observó el camino que recorrió su amiga hasta que ya no pudieron divisarla.

\- Bueno bonita, ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy? – le preguntó Edward alzando el mentón de su amada con su mano.

\- No sé - sonrió Isabella – lo que tú quieras – Edward sonrió juguetón.

\- Hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer – le dio un beso suave en sus labios. Isabella suspiró ante el contacto mientras se sonrojaba procesando las palabras de Edward.

\- Goloso – le dijo juguetona apartándose de su abrazo y enredando sus dedos con los de él – Vamos a por unos helados, yo invito ¿quieres?

\- Nop, si vamos es porque yo pago no tú.

\- Deja de ser así Edward, yo también quiero invitarte algo alguna vez.

\- Pues eso no pasará mientras usted señorita Swan este conmigo consintiéndole todo

\- No tienes remedio – Isabella rodo sus ojos.

\- Pero así me quieres – dijo Edward robándole un beso.

\- Más de lo que te imaginas – Isabella respondió al beso del cobrizo.

Llegaron al Northgate Mall, un centro comercial en el que, según Edward, habían los helados más exquisitos que Bella alguna vez haya degustado. El cobrizo pidió un helado de menta con avellanas e Isabella uno de cereza con vainilla.

\- Renée está embarazada – dijo Isabella con una sonrisa mientras se sentaban juntos en una mesa al fondo del local

\- ¡Felicitaciones! – respondió Edward igualando la sonrisa de Isabella.

\- Gracias – dio un lametón a su helado. Edward miró embobado el movimiento de su lengua – Jess y yo decimos que será un niño – lametón - pero mamá dice –lametón- que mientras nazca sano –lametón- para ella basta y sobra – otro lametón. Edward movió su cabeza, despejando los malos pensamientos que pasaban por su cabeza al ver ese músculo de Isabella moverse por la extensión de aquel helado.

Edward posó su mano en el vientre de Isabella

\- ¿No crees que debería tener alguien con quien pueda jugar? Se sentirá muy solo al ser el único pequeño en casa – susurró Edward al oído de la castaña. Ella abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, pero no le iba a seguir el juego.

\- No sé, talvez sean gemelos – se encogió de hombros - ¿Quién sabe? – ella rió por la confusión del cobrizo. No, todavía no estaba preparada para dar ese paso.

**18 Mayo 2013**

_\- Lo que tú hiciste fue algo peor, ¡¿y vienes a reclamarme?!_

_\- ¡Edward! ¡Edward! Escúchame_

_\- No tengo nada que escucharte Bella._

_\- Edward, las cosas no son así. Escúchame por favor_

_\- ¿Qué vas a decir? ¿Vas a mentir de nuevo? Te has hecho tan adicta a mentir ¿no? ¿Vas a decir que no te…._

Isabella despertó de un susto, gotas saladas recorrían por sus mejillas, respiraba entrecortadamente y su corazón latía desbocado en su pecho. ¿Por qué tenía esos sueños?

Quitó las sabanas enredadas de su cuerpo y procedió a levantarse. El sol todavía no se asomaba entre sus cortinas. Miró el reflejo en el espejo frente a ella, secó las pocas lágrimas que había derramado durante su sueño, tenía manchas purpuras bajo sus ojos, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas a falta de luz y su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros. Pasó sus dedos entre las hebras de su cabello, tratando de desenredarlo un poco. En su frente perlaba una fina capa de sudor y sus manos tenían un ligero temblor

Optó por respirar hondo y calmarse. Fue a su vestidor y sacó unos leggins negros y una blusa vieja blanca de tirantes, no era una persona que le gustase hacer deporte, pero saldría a correr para tomar aire y despejar su mente. No sabía porque últimamente tenía esos sueños. Ella jamás haría algo en contra de Edward o algo que pudiese afectarlo, lo quería en demasía como para causarle algún daño. Pero, ¿por qué Edward se comportaba de esa manera con ella? Sea lo que sea que haya hecho merece una explicación pero él no estaba dispuesto a escucharla, estaba tan cerrado en su pensamiento y en lo que sea que este creyendo que muy difícilmente Isabella lo había podido hacer entrar en razón. ¿Será que Edward podía llegar a ser así?

Bella trató de poner en blanco sus pensamientos, no quería ni tenía que preocuparse por cosas que solo eran sueños, ¿verdad?

Corrió, o más bien troto y terminó caminando casi arrastrándose por el suelo ya que su falta de físico le impedía hacer algo más y se cansó rápidamente. Golpeándose mentalmente se sentó en el césped, atrayendo sus rodillas al pecho mientras ponía su mentón encima de estas y cerraba los ojos, acompasando su respiración.

\- ¡Bella! – gritaron desde lo lejos. Isabella levantó su cabeza para revisar quien la había llamado. Frunció su ceño en respuesta – No sabía qué hacías ejercicio – le dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Generalmente no lo hago – dijo mordaz

\- Buenos días para ti también – él muestra sus dientes con una enorme sonrisa - eso explica el porqué de tu descanso – respondió. La castaña rodó sus ojos.

\- ¿Tu siempre sales a correr?

\- Tres veces por semana – dice mientras se sienta alado de Isabella. Con un movimiento muy sutil esta se hace a un lado, no queriendo estar muy pegada. – Tienes que salir conmigo algún día, me refiero a correr, claro. – responde en respuesta a la mirada asesina que la castaña le dedica.

\- No creo que sea conveniente Mike – Isabella suspira. El sol ya está en lo alto y la ciega un poco, pone una mano encima de sus ojos para menguar el resplandor.

\- ¿Por qué? Siempre he querido un compañero de deporte, mejor aún si es compañera

\- Porque yo no puedo seguirte el ritmo, no soy una persona que le guste este estilo de vida – el muchacho fijando sus ojos color azul en ella. Isabella se estremece por tanto escrutinio de parte del platinado.

\- Esta bien – responde sin darle importancia – ¿tienes planes para hoy? – La castaña observa los hoyuelos en las mejillas de Mike. Siempre ha adorado que las personas tengan hoyuelos en sus mejillas y maldecía al destino porque ella no los tenía.

\- Tengo que hacer el deber de finanzas, y creo…creo que… ¿Cuándo tenemos que presentar el proyecto de gestión?

\- Dentro de dos semanas – Isabella no sabe cómo seguir con esa conversación, después de pasar por un largo e incómodo silencio murmura un _gracias_ como respuesta y se levanta dispuesta a irse, pero Michael fue más rápido y retiene su muñeca en con su mano – Este es un tiempo record, no sabía que podía espantar a las chicas así de rápido. – la castaña lo mira con curiosidad ante sus palabras – Quédate un momento más conmigo – susurra remarcando su acento. Isabella quiere negarse, Dios sabe que quiere hacerlo, pero no puede. Sus ojos la hipnotizan y asiente suavemente con su cabeza.

\- Está bien – susurra - ¿de qué quieres hablar?

La mañana pasó volando. Descubrieron que tenían algunas cosas en común, entre ellas su pequeño amor por el clima soleado, más aun si es primavera y las puestas de sol, les gustaba el helado de cereza y los caramelos de mango. Por otra parte, Bella descubrió que él sabía tocar la guitarra y cantar, le pidió que cantase una pequeña estrofa frente a ella pero él no lo hizo, alegando que no era momento y sus cuerdas vocales no estaban lo suficientemente listas como para cantar. Odiaba que los chicos se hicieran de rogar, eso solo debía ser para las chicas, así que Isabella dejó de insistir en ese tema y después de que media mañana llegase, ambos se dispusieron a irse.

\- Bella…mmm…me preguntaba si… si quisieras…no se… salirconmigoalgúndía – Michael habla precipitadamente, está nervioso. Isabella vuelve a mirarlo confundida

\- No entiendo, disculpa

\- ¿Quisieras salir conmigo algún día? – le pregunta, esta vez más despacio, remarcando las palabras mientras salen de su boca – Como amigos, claro

\- No creo que sea apropiado, las personas se lo tomarían muy mal y Edward ni se diga

\- Esta bien – la desilusión se marca en los ojos del ojiazul – Bueno, entonces…mmm nos vemos el lunes. Adios Bella.

\- Adios Mike.

Isabella llegó a su casa, todavía pensando en la propuesta de Michael. Ella era una mujer hecha y derecha y podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana, pero también era una mujer con valores y principios, pero más que todo era fiel y por más que Mike haya dicho que iba a ser una salida de amigos, ella no le creyó. Conocía muy poco de hombres, pero con lo poco que sabía, podía decir que estos casi nunca tenían otra intención que tratar de recibir uno o dos besos, y si la cosa llega a más… –movió su cabeza – no quería ni si quiera pensar en otras cosas.

**29 Mayo 2013**

_\- Yo de ti, no estaría muy a gusto en los brazos de Edward. Las apariencias engañan. –_cortaron la llamada.

Isabella quedó con su teléfono pegado a la oreja en medio del pasillo. Al momento que la llamaron, el número era privado así que tuvo que contestar, pero la voz y las palabras que escuchó la dejaron muda. No reconocía esa voz, en ningún momento de su vida la había escuchado y ¿le dice esas palabras? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Las apariencias engañan?

\- ¿Por qué esa cara larga? ¿Alguien murió? – Alice llegó a su lado con Rosalie, sin embargo la rubia desapareció al instante. Las cosas entre Rose y Bella no habían mejorado en absoluto, cada una por su parte era muy orgullosa y preferían perder una amistad de años a que dejar de ser orgullosas por cinco minutos y arreglar sus inconvenientes.

\- Acabo de recibir una llamada – Isabella miró a su pequeña amiga con su ceño fruncido.

\- ¿y? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

\- Era una mujer, me advertía sobre Edward

\- ¿Pusiste advertir y Edward en una misma oración? - ahora Alice también fruncía su ceño

\- No tiene gracia Alice, es enserio.

\- También hablo enserio, no puedo creer que hayan hecho algo así. Edward es la persona más noble que conozco, no le hace daño ni a una mosca.

\- Lo sé – suspiró Isabella – tan solo…tan solo me tomó por sorpresa, eso es todo. – Alice acunó a su amiga tratando de conformarla.

\- Solo son personas malas que no quieren que otros sean felices si ellos no lo son – la pelinegra se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla de Isabella, ella sonrió ante tal gesto y le devolvió el beso.

\- Gracias, Alice

\- De nada

Silenciosas, caminaron juntas hacia el estacionamiento, esta vez Alice iba a dar a Isabella un pequeño aventoncito hasta su casa.

_\- Tiene cuernos más grandes que los de un alce –_susurraron. Isabella miró de reojo a las muchachas que de pronto habían centrado su atención en ella y Alice mientras reían a boca suelta.

_\- No puedo creer que sea tan tonta –_murmuró otra de ellas. Alice, fijándose que su amiga no la seguía, dio vuelta para traerla consigo, escuchando también esos comentarios.

\- ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer Lauren? – gritó la pelinegra

\- La verdad – meditó un poco- nop – respondió con una sonrisa.

\- Vamos Bells, no les hagas caso – Alice haló a Bella de la muñeca hasta su auto, un BMW escarabajo descapotable blanco, mientras la pelinegra daba la vuelta a su auto para poder encenderlo.

Nada está bien, cada vez eran más las personas que sabían algo que Isabella no, y eso le estaba causando un nudo en la garganta. Empezó a respirar más rápido de lo normal, le faltaba el aire, era como si alguien le hubiera puesta una almohada en el rostro. Su pecho dolía, y sentía desvanecerse el calor de su cuerpo, sus manos empezaron a temblar descontroladamente mientras su vista se hacía cada vez más nublosa.

\- ¡Bella! ¡BELLA! ¡Tranquila pequeña! Respira – Alice se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se acercó a su amiga, apretó sus manos para que se dejara de aruñar los brazos y las manos – Bella, respira conmigo. A ver, sígueme – La castaña la miró con ojos asustados pero hizo lo que pedía su amiga – Es solo un pequeño ataque de ansiedad, tranquila. Vamos a respirar de nuevo – Alice respiró hondo unas veces más. Isabella ya estaba en camino de controlar su respiración sin embargo lágrimas solitarias caían por sus mejillas. – Así nena, lo haces bien, eres una mujer muy valiente, no dejes que cosas así te alteren ¿está bien? - la castaña asintió, ahora más tranquila.

\- Es solo que… siento…siento que algo no está bien, primero esa llamada y después la memo de Lauren. ¿Crees que tenga algo de cierto? – A Bella le temblaba la voz, no creía que su Edward podría ser capaz de eso.

\- No, no tiene nada de cierto – suspiró Alice- No desconfíes de él, pero si quieres salir de alguna duda, no osciles en preguntarle. Las relaciones se basan en amor y confianza, no dejes que unas niñatas como ellas pongan cosas que no son en tu cabeza.

Isabella, ahora un poco más tranquila, movió entre sus dedos la pequeña cadena que adornaba su cuello desde que con Edward habían cumplido su primer mes juntos, no iba a desconfiar de él, Edward le había demostrado que era una persona diferente a todas, y nada ni nadie la haría cambiar de opinión.

\- Llegamos nena – dijo Alice sacándola de sus pensamientos.

\- Gracias Ali, nos vemos mañana

\- Descansa Bella, lo necesitas – Isabella salió del auto de su amiga y entró a su casa.

Todo estaba en silencio, Renée y Phill se encontraban en otro de sus viajes de negocios y Jessica tenía unas horas más de clase. En casos como estos, ella quería comprar una mascota, de preferencia un perro, para que le diese una cálida bienvenida o para jugar con él en tardes como esta, en las que se sentía sola, abrumada y muy triste.

Estaba decidida, al día siguiente compraría un perro, con los pocos ahorros que tenía, estaba segura que le iba a alcanzar aunque sea uno de raza pequeña. Ella necesitaba compañía, y el próximo miembro de la familia también necesitaría un amigo como esos, fiel y sincero, – aunque no hablara – estaba segura que su mascota estaría con ellos en las buenas y en las malas.

_Te quiero mucho, princesa_

_E.C_

Rezaba el último mensaje que Edward le había enviado a tan solo unas horas. ¿Cómo podía ser cierto que él le ocultaba algo? Era tan tierno y sobreprotector con ella. No, él no le haría ningún daño, jamás. De eso estaba segura.

Subió a su habitación y sacó de un rincón de su armario una pequeña cajita rosada, no es que le gustara ese color, simplemente era una cajita desde cuando era muy pequeña y en ese entonces la había pintado ella misma de ese color, en aquella cajita reposaban los objetos, aunque escasos, más valiosos que le habían dado a lo largo de su vida: un relicario con la foto de su madre y Charlie cuando eran más jóvenes, su primera foto siendo una bebé aún en pañales, la envoltura de chocolate en la que Edward se le había declarado y una foto junto a él, la única que se habían tomado en todo ese tiempo ya que a él no le gustaban las fotos y se negaba a tomárselas.

_Es tan lindo_pensó Isabella, mirando la foto con devoción, él la abrazaba a ella sonriendo sin mostrar los dientes, mientras que ella si lo hacía. El cabello de Isabella caía en suaves ondas por su pecho simultáneamente el de Edward estaba en su normal modo alborotado. Los ojos de ambos mostraban el amor infinito que sentían el uno por el otro.

Isabella sonrió, le encantaba esa foto. Apiñó todos los objetos que había sacado y los volvió a guardar con una sonrisa. Escuchó como la puerta principal se habría, talvez era su hermana. Bajó rápidamente los escalones y se lanzó hacia ella plantándole un enorme beso en su mejilla.

\- Si todas las bienvenidas fuesen así, estoy segura de que quisiera una de estas cada día – rió Jessica mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

\- La casa está muy sola, te extrañé – la castaña hizo un puchero.

\- Ya llegó mamá, tranquila – Jess le sonrió a su hermana, una pequeña carcajada salió de la garganta de ambas.

La tarde pasó tranquila, sin muchos contratiempos. Hicieron la cena juntas al igual que sus tareas, bueno la mayoría ya que Jessica perdió parte de su tiempo jugando _Candy Crush_en la computadora. Isabella no entendía como su hermana podía ser tan adicta a ese juego. Después de un rato juntas, cada una se fue a su habitación. Queriendo renovar energías para el próximo día.

El teléfono sonó en medio de la noche, Isabella con ojos adormilados y con el sueño venciéndola, cogió el pequeño aparato que no dejaba de vibrar ni sonar.

\- ¿Si? – preguntó arrastrando esa palabra.

\- _¿Bella? ¡Bella! Por fin contestas, tengo que decirte algo_ – era Alice. _Que oportuna_pensó Isabella.

\- Alice, es la 1 de la mañana, si no tienes una buena excusa por haberme despertado, mejor ni hubieras llamado – la reprendió la castaña.

\- _Lo se Bells, lo siento, pero tenía que decírtelo de inmediato_– esta vez la castaña se despertó completamente, centrando toda su atención en su amiga.

\- ¿Qué pasó Ali? Me estas preocupando – al otro lado de la línea solo se escuchó un suspiro - ¿Alice? – la volvió a llamar

\- _Recuerdas…mmm… ¿recuerdas lo que pasó ayer en la mañana?_

\- Claro que lo recuerdo Alice, pasó solamente hace algunas horas

\- _Si, entiendo, pero es que…hablé con Jasper sobre eso_– al otro lado de la línea Alice se estaba mordiendo el labio, no estando segura si contarle o no lo que se había enterado, a su amiga.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo? – Alice suspiró, sabía que era mejor decir la verdad.

\- _Me dijo que Edward había estado con Tanya el 23 de Febrero_

* * *

**Les pido por favor ¡NO ME MATEN! **

**Se que me demoré, y les pido mil disculpas. Entre tanto trabajo, deberes, proyectos y más deberes, no he tenido tiempo para escribir. Pero ahora que lo tuve les dejo este capítulo lleno de muchas, ¡muchas sorpresas!**

**¿Qué les pareció? Denme su opinión y déjenme saber lo que piensan con un review :3 :)**

**Gracias a isabel 20, Tata XOXO ( parece que va a seguir sufriendo un poquitín más :/ ), helenagonzalez23-athos, a Nelva Robsten ( Concuerdo contigo, Edward es muy bipolar jajaja), a Zujeyane (gracias por unirte :) espero leerte seguido, por cierto, soy nena hehehe) por sus reviews en el anterior cap :) **

**Hay una chica o chico, no se hehe, que me ha dejado un review sin nombre (No Name) y escribo para todos esta vez, no solo para el/ella. Falta mucho mis amores, muchisimo diría yo, para que Edward y Bella tengan la discusión del summary. La historia debe seguir un ritmo y se esta desarrollando adecuadamente. ¡Pero no desesperen! Los sueños que tiene Bella, se acercan cada vez más a esa pequeña pelea. Solo les pido que tengan paciencia.**

**¡Como siempre! Agradeciendo infinitamente a mis lectoras, a las princesas que me han agregado a favoritos, están siguiendo y/o tienen en alerta a esta historia. No podrían faltar mis lectoras fantasmas :) seguiré insistiendo hasta encontrar un review suyo hehe**

**Les mando unos besototototototeeees donde quiera que se encuentren. Dios las cuide y bendiga. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Junio 2013

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de SM, esta historia y si aparece alguno que otro personaje es de mi autoría.**

**N/A: Este capítulo comienza con un flashback del 3 de Junio, más la verdadera fecha es del 17 de Junio.**

* * *

**_The quiet scares me 'cause it screams the thruth_**

**_ P!nk_**

* * *

**17 de Junio 2013**

**_3 de Junio 2013_**

_\- Ese día no fuiste por mí, fuiste para verte con ella, para estar con ella. ¡No soy ninguna tonta Edward!_

_\- Bella, estas sobreactuando. Las cosas no fueron así. – Edward rodó los ojos, cansado de dar explicaciones._

_\- ¿A si? Entonces explícame señor estoy sobreactuando. – Isabella hundió su dedo índice en el pecho de Edward. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un ligero color rojo, mostrando su ira. – Ese día te vieron…te vieron junto a ella – sollozó - ¡y la estabas abrazando!_

_\- Si, estaba junto a ella. – afirmó Edward. Isabella se llevó las manos a la boca, tratando de cubrir otro sollozo – Estábamos hablando, no hacíamos otra cosa más que eso – él puso sus manos encima de las mejillas de Isabella - te lo prometo._

_\- Mientes_

_\- Es la verdad – el cobrizo la miró con ojos suplicantes – Debes creerme._

_\- No lo hago – después de un gran momento de silencio ella decidió habla otra vez - ¿Por qué hablabas con ella? _

_\- Creyó que debíamos cerrar el ciclo – Isabella lo miró sin responder – que lo nuestro debía ya tener por fin un punto final para dejar de evitarnos frecuentemente. Ella vivirá en paz su vida y yo la mía. – Isabella siguió sin responder, todavía no creyendo ninguna de las palabras que su amor le decía._

_\- Fuiste ese día para estar con ella, ¿verdad? _

_\- No bonita. Era enserio cuando te dije que fui por ti, quería verte y pasar contigo un momento. Tanya solo se acercó y bueno, decidimos hablar. Terminar con todo por las buenas._

_\- ¿Por qué la abrazabas?_

_\- Porque…- Edward se quedó pensando – era una despedida._

\- ¿En qué piensas, princesa? - preguntó Renée. Isabella se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su madre, estaba tan encismada en sus pensamientos que ni si quiera la había escuchado entrar a la cocina.

\- En nada en especial mami, ¿Cómo amaneciste? - preguntó Bella, tratando de cambiar de tema.

\- Si no te conociera tan bien, diría que estás pensando en algún chico, ¿me equivoco? - Renée sonrió al ver como su hija cambiaba de color a un rojo demasiado fuerte - ¿Cómo se llama? – preguntó mientras tomaba asiento frente a su hija. En sus ojos se observaba la curiosidad innata que caracterizaba a Renée Dwyer.

\- ¡MAMÁ! - dijo escandalizada Isabella. Ella no era una persona que le gustaba hablar abiertamente de su vida, mucho menos de sus relaciones sentimentales con sus padres.

\- ¿Cómo se llama? - insistió Renée acariciando distraídamente su pequeña pancita. Isabella se puso aún más roja y desvió la mirada de la de su madre mientras bajaba la cabeza.

\- Edward - susurró la castaña después de que encontró la fuerza suficiente para contarle un poco de su vida a su madre.

\- ¿Edward? - Renée soltó una carcajada – Ese nombre es para un hombre mayor – reflexionó -No creo que salgas con un hombre mayor ¿verdad? - Renée mostraba preocupación en su mirada

\- No, mamá - respondió Isabella, un poco molesta por el comentario de su madre.

\- Está bien, amor. Casi caigo en tu juego – Renée rió un poco más- pero enserio, ¿cómo se llama? - volvió a insistir.

\- ¡Se llama Edward, Renée! – gritó Isabella.

\- Oh – Renée formó una perfecta "o" con su boca – Tranquila, nena. Está bien, ¿Cómo lo conociste? – preguntó un poco más calmada.

\- En una fiesta hace mucho tiempo. – la castaña se mordía suavemente el labio, signo de nerviosismo

\- ¿Te hace feliz? – preguntó preocupada su madre. Isabella calló en ese instante. ¿La hacía feliz? Sí, siempre la hacía feliz, su forma de ser, su espontaneidad y su esencia eran las principales cosas que Isabella adoraba de Edward, pero también habían aspectos no tan buenos, su posesividad, sus celos y su carácter eran cosas muy diferentes a lo que ella estaba acostumbrada. Ambos tenían un carácter explosivo y muchas de las veces se comportaban como dos niños tratando de ganar una batalla de miradas. - ¿Bella?

\- Sí – suspiro Isabella – me hace muy feliz.

\- Pero…

\- Pero… - pensó un momento. ¿Sería buena idea contarle lo sucedido a su madre? Tal vez ella podría darle una solución. – Pero no estamos pasando por un buen momento.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Isabella volvió a suspirar mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Odiaba pelearse con Edward, y más aún por cosas insignificantes. Negó con la cabeza hacia su madre, no tan contenta de tener el tan característico nudo en su garganta previo al llanto.

Renée se levantó de su asiento para posicionarse alado de su hija, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas e Isabella abrazó la cintura de su madre, no pudiendo más controlar el llanto y dejándose llevar por aquella muestra de cariño que su madre le proporcionaba.

\- Sé que todo parece no tener solución en estos momentos, cariño. Cuando somos jóvenes cualquier pequeño problema parece ser el fin del mundo, pero no lo es, tan solo es el principio y tienes que aprender a sobrellevarlo, aprender a solucionarlo y a vivir con las secuelas que estos problemas traigan. A veces los olvidaremos, otras veces nos servirán de escarmiento para no volver a hacer las mismas estupideces otra vez en el futuro. – Isabella lloró aún más fuerte en el pecho de su madre y ella tan solo la apretaba más fuerte mientras acariciaba su espalda.

\- Lo quiero mucho, mami – susurró con la voz quebrada la castaña

\- Ahora lo sé, amor – la separó de su pecho un segundo para mirarla a los ojos. Acarició sus empapadas mejillas, borrando todo rastro de dolor de ellas. – Trata de arreglar las cosas con él. Si de verdad su amor es fuerte sabrán solucionar cualquier obstáculo que aparezca en su camino. Poco importa el qué dirán de las personas. Lucha por lo que quieres Isabella.

\- No me digas así – sonrió la castaña – Las personas son muy malas – sonrió ahora con tristeza – siempre esperan a que uno esté en la novena nube para bajarlo a rastras de ahí.

\- Son personas que envidian la felicidad de otros porque no pueden tener lo que ellos tienen, princesa. ¡Oh! – Renée quedó petrificada en su asiento.

\- ¿Mamá? – Isabella revisó rápidamente a su madre. Lágrimas caían del rostro de esta y Bella se asustó un poco más - ¡Mamá! ¿Estás bien? – Renée asintió muy lentamente y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro.

\- Es él bebe – respondió

\- ¿él bebe? ¿Qué le pasa al bebe?

\- Sé que suena algo loco, pero…

\- ¡Pero que mamá! ¡Me estas asustando!

\- Cálmate, Bella – rió su madre – Mira, dame tu mano, eso nena, ahora siente esto. – Debajo de la piel de su madre, Isabella claramente podía sentir pequeños, pausados pero fuertes movimientos dentro de la pancita de ella. Sonrió hasta más no poder. ¡Era su hermanito! Dando claras muestras de que ya era un luchador de Taekwondo profesional desde el vientre.

\- Es hermoso, mamá – Isabella se acercó hasta quedar a la altura del vientre de su madre – Hola pequeño Nathan, soy Bella tu hermanita mayor – como si el bebé la hubiese escuchado, volvió a moverse aún más fuerte, haciendo que su madre soltase una carcajada – Te quiero mucho Nathe, ya quiero que estés junto a nosotros – Bella dio un último beso a la pancita de su madre y se volvió a sentar.

\- No le digas Nathan, todavía no sabemos el sexo del bebé. ¿Y si es una niña? – rependió Renée a Isabella

\- No lo será – sonrió mientras se volvía a levantar – será un niño y se llamará Nathan.

\- Eso es lo que tú crees. – susurró Renée. Ese nombre no le gustaba en absoluto.

\- Se llamará así y punto. Ya verás – sin más Isabella dejó aquella cocina con la sonrisa todavía dibujada en su rostro.

**20 de Junio 2013**

Las clases para Isabella habían ya terminado, estaba en su periodo de vacaciones y lo que más disfrutaba era despertarse a altas horas de la mañana, lástima que el día anterior no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche y ahora estaba con unas sombras tan grandes debajo de sus ojos que parecía un panda.

_20 de Junio_

Rezaba aquel calendario.

Isabella no había parado de mirarlo toda la noche y parte de la madrugada. Todavía no sabía que podía comprarle a Edward por su cumpleaños y este había llegado en un santiamén. Desde el día en que se conocieron habían compartido demasiadas cosas, tanto buenas como malas y aun así Isabella no sabía que podría haber sido un buen regalo para su cobrizo.

Sabía que su enamorado tenía cierta fascinación con los superhéroes y más con uno que vestía de araña, o bueno decían que tenía poderes de araña. Isabella jamás llegó a entender eso y nunca le llegaría a gustar esas cosas, pero por Edward hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por parecer que le ponía atención cuando él hablaba de eso, asintiendo cuando creía que era necesario y fingiendo asombro en otras ocasiones.

Ya hacía cuatro meses que estaban juntos y nada en el mundo la había hecho más feliz. Los problemas que tenían por las personas que querían verlos separados, los habían superado exitosamente, aunque sabían que cualquier momento habría alguien o algo que quisiera volver a entrometerse en su relación. Pero su amor era fuerte, y como su madre le había dicho hace días, lucharía por lo que quería.

Isabella rodó en su cama, situándose bocabajo mientras gritaba sobre su almohada. Se sentía extasiada. Cuatro meses, 120 días, 2880 horas, 172800 minutos y 10368000 segundos que estaban juntos. La castaña lo quería, como jamás había querido a nadie y ese sentimiento la asustaba, empezaba a depender de él para ser feliz y su vida empezaba a girar en torno a él. Si él reía, ella también. Él estaba triste, ella lo estaba también. Él se enojaba, ella se enojaba aún más. Parecían un matrimonio hecho y derecho, e Isabella pensaba que algún día si quiera casarse con él. Formar una familia grande y ser felices para siempre.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home_

_All of my change, I've spent on you_

Estando todavía bocabajo en su cama, Isabella escuchó el sonido que profería su teléfono cuando alguien llamaba.

_Where have the times gone?_

_Baby, it's all wrong_

_Where are the plans we made for two?_

La castaña se removió inquieta en su cama, estaba muy calentita y no quería moverse de ahí.

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember_

_The people we used to be_

La llamada se cortó e Isabella agradeció al cielo. Ahora se podía quedar en su cama un poco más, pensando en lo que podía hacer ese día por y para Edward. Pero fue imposible, el teléfono volvió a sonar una vez más. Cansada del tono de llamada, Isabella se levantó lista para mandar al infierno a quien sea que interrumpiese su momento "zen".

\- ¿Si? – contestó, un poco grosera.

\- _¿Isabella? – _preguntó la voz de una mujer al otro lado de la línea. Una voz que la castaña nunca había escuchado.

\- Si, ¿con quién hablo? – cuestionó.

\- _Hola Isabella, soy Esme Cullen la madre de Edward_ \- ¡SANTA MIERDA!, pensó Isabella_. - ¿alo? –_ dijo la mujer al no obtener una respuesta.

\- Buenos días señora Cullen – Bella trató de ser educada.

\- _Dime solo Esme, querida. El motivo de mi llamada es por el cumpleaños de mi hijo, esta noche vamos a salir a celebrarlo a un restaurante sencillo y quería invitarte._ – Isabella se quedó petrificada. Hasta ese momento todavía no había conocido ni por fotos a la familia de Edward y ahora su madre la invitaba como si nada.

\- Bueno…muchas gracias por tomarme en cuenta Esme

\- _No es nada, Isabella, eres la enamorada de mi hijo. Sería un enorme placer poder conocer en persona a la chica que lo hace tremendamente feliz._

\- Estaría muy gustosa de acompañarlos.

\- _Muy bien – _Esme sonaba alegre – _te estaremos esperando. Hasta luego –_ Isabella murmuró otra despedida y cortó la comunicación.

No podía moverse del lugar donde se encontraba, todavía estaba examinando lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo había conseguido su número telefónico la madre de Edward? ¡DIOS! ¡LA MADRE DE EDWARD! Su teléfono resbaló de sus manos, cayendo con un golpe seco en el piso. Empezó a pasearse de un lado a otro por toda su habitación, halándose el cabello y murmurando una que otra idiotez. Se encontraba extremadamente nerviosa.

\- Ya sé que le pued… - Jessica entró en la habitación de su hermana, parando en seco al ver el estado en el que se encontraba la susodicha. - ¿qué pasa? – preguntó.

\- Me acaba de llamar la madre de Edward – Jessica abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, Isabella continuó – me invitó a una cena, para celebrar el cumpleaños de Edward – susurró

\- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le dijiste?

\- Que sería un placer

\- No puedes ir – dijo Jessica cruzándose de brazos. Ahora fue el turno de Isabella de mirarla asombrada – Prometiste acompañarme a comprar la cena para mamá – Isabella suspiró aliviada

\- ¡Cierto! Gracias, gracias, gracias Jess – dijo la castaña mientras abrazaba a su hermana – me acabas de salvar de entrar a la boca del lobo – Jessica giró los ojos.

\- No digas eso, no pudo haber sido tan malo. Además, algún día vas a tener que conocerlos oficialmente y yo no estaré para salvar tu pequeño trasero de eso. – Jess le dio una palmada en la mencionada parte de la anatomía de Isabella y salió corriendo al escuchar las exclamaciones de su hermana – ¡Hazle un pastel! Le encantará – gritó ya desde la puerta de su habitación.

Un pastel, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Corrió escaleras abajo directo a la cocina. Revisó los estantes y encontró todo lo necesario para hacerlo. Procedió a hacer la masa con los huevos, el azúcar, la harina y la leche. Cuando observó que la masa llegó a su punto añadió el saborizante de vainilla, ya que era el único que tenían, y puso todo en un recipiente con forma de estrella, colocándolo después dentro del horno.

En un recipiente aparte puso un chocolate a derretirse a baño maría en la estufa.

\- ¡Jess! – gritó desde las escaleras

\- ¡Mandeeeeeee! – respondió su hermana

\- ¡Dejo algo en la estufa y en el horno! – Isabella empezó a subir las escaleras

\- ¿¡Y?!

\- ¡Échale un vistazo! Voy a tomar una ducha – dijo dejando de gritar Isabella, situada frente a la puerta de la habitación de Jessica.

\- Oki dokie

Después de haber tomado todo el tiempo del mundo en la ducha, Isabella procedió vestirse, dejando su cabello naturalmente ondulado y escogió una blusa strapless negra, que quedaba perfectamente pegada a su cuerpo, seguida de una falda beige que se ajustaba cinco centímetros más debajo de sus pechos mientras caía libremente hasta un poco más debajo de sus rodillas haciendo juego con los zapatos de tacón del mismo color. Agregó un cinturón negro junto a su falda y su cuello lo adornó con la cadena que Edward le había regalado meses atrás y se maquilló solo con mascara para sus pestañas seguido de un leve brillo en los labios.

Bajó suavemente las escaleras, temiendo caerse en el proceso, y entró a la cocina sin hacer el menor ruido posible.

\- ¡JESSICA LIZETH DWYER! – gritó con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo que su hermana pegase un brinco del susto y dejando caer la cuchara que tenía en una mano.

\- ¡Mierda Bella! Casi me matas – Jessica se dejó caer en una silla cerca de la isla de granito en medio de la cocina.

\- No te comas mi chocolate, entonces- sugirió Isabella. Observando lo bien que había quedado.

\- Lo siento, esta delicioso – Jess se relamió los labios. – Estas hermosa – le dijo sonriendo.

\- Gracias – Bella se sonrojó mientras sacaba del horno el pastel ya hecho.

\- Déjamelo a mí, no permitiré que estropees tu ropa – suavemente Jessica fue esparciendo el chocolate por todo el pastel, ayudándose de una pala de plástico para que quede perfecto. - ¿Qué hago con esto? – preguntó cuándo vió una caja rellena de M&amp;M's

\- Ponlos al borde del pastel, y en el centro forma el número 21 – sonrió Isabella. Jessica siguió las órdenes de su hermana, dejando el pastel listo. Lo puso en un repostero y se lo dio a su hermana

\- Ten mucho cuidado, el chocolate mancha muy feo

\- Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias Jess. – se despidió de su hermana y salió de casa.

Edward la estaba esperando, como habían quedado unos días antes, apoyado despreocupadamente en el capo de su auto, vistiendo con unos jeans negros, una camisa blanca por debajo y una chaqueta del color del pantalón. Se había puesto unas gafas negras y el viento hacía que su cabello se despeinase más de lo que ya estaba.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, amor. – Isabella lo abrazó con un solo brazo, ya que en el otro estaba el pastel.

\- Gracias, mi bonita. – Edward le dio un beso – Iremos a mi casa – anunció. Isabella asintió, preparándose mentalmente.

El camino fue un poco largo, Edward vivía a las afueras de Seattle, pero no se aburrieron. Hablaron de trivialidades, haciendo que Isabella se olvidase momentáneamente de todo.

Al llegar a casa de él, Isabella contempló el lugar. Era una casa de dos pisos, con un porche enorme de madera, había dos ventanales en el primer piso, mostrando el comedor y la sala, en el segundo piso había dos ventanas, no tan grandes como las del primer piso, y una ventana circular pequeña en el centro de las dos. El techo tenía un estilo colonial y una chimenea se alzaba justo a la derecha.

Una mujer de unos treinta y ocho años los estaba esperando en el porche junto con un hombre de la misma edad. Al acercarse, Bella observó que aquella mujer tenía el cabello cobrizo como Edward, sus ojos color café, era alta y con su rostro en forma de corazón y de tez blanca pero no tanto a comparación de su acompañante, quien era todo lo contrario a ella, era rubio, una cabeza más alto que la mujer a su lado, ahora Isabella entendía porque Edward era muy alto, tenía ojos verde esmeralda y sus facciones eran muy definidas. Ambos parecían salidos de una revista, eran perfectos.

\- Son mis padres – le susurró Edward – y la pelirroja es mi media hermana. – Isabella no se había percatado de aquella muchacha. No era tan alta como los demás, pero tampoco era muy bajita. Su cabello, alocadamente rizado, era de un rojo fuego, y sus ojos eran azules. A medida que se acercaban Isabella pudo divisar pequeñas pecas en su rostro. – es hija de mi padre, tiene unos años más que yo. – confesó Edward.

\- Es un gusto al fin poder conocerte, Isabella – dijo Esme al momento que llegaron junto a ellos, abrazándola fuertemente. – Soy Esme, la madre de Edward

\- Bella, solo Bella mamá – le dijo Edward.

\- Un gusto, señorita. Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen – Carlisle le tendió la mano una vez que su esposa hubo deshecho el abrazo con Bella. Ella solo asintió en respuesta, estrechándole de vuelta la mano.

\- Hola Bella, me llamo Victoria – dijo la muchacha pelirroja. Isabella murmuró un "Hola" y procedieron a entrar a casa. Edward la guio hacia el comedor para que dejase el pastel en la mesa.

No pasaron ni cinco segundos desde que Bella dejó el pastel a salvo cuando un monstruo peludo la tumbó al suelo.

\- ¡Aaaaaaaah! – gritó, tratando de deshacerse de esa criatura que la llenaba de lametones.

\- ¡Steve! ¡Quieto! – Ordenó Edward, a lo que el canino hizo caso y se dispuso a sentarse en sus cuartos traseros, jadeando y moviendo la cola – Lo siento, Bella – se disculpó, y la ayudó a levantarse.

\- Le caíste bien – sonrió Victoria – no suele ser juguetón con las personas desconocidas – lo haló de la correa que llevaba en el cuello y se lo llevó al patio trasero

\- Bueno, gracias…supongo – susurró la castaña mientras se arreglaba su ropa. Esme le tendió unos pañitos húmedos e Isabella se limpió con ellos. - ¿Qué raza es?

\- Es un basset hound albino, no son muy comunes – dijo Carlisle destapando el pastel. –¿tú lo hiciste? – preguntó a Isabella. Ella solo asintió. – se ve delicioso.

\- Gracias – susurró la castaña. Edward todavía mantenía el ceño fruncido, sus labios formaban una línea recta - ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó la castaña. Edward parpadeo rápidamente, despertando de sus pensamientos, y la miró.

\- Nada, hermosa – le dio un beso rápido en los labios cuando observó que su padre no miraba.

\- Edward, ¿por qué no le muestras a Bella la casa mientras nosotros nos encargamos aquí? – llegó Esme de la nada cargando una pequeña cajita. El susodicho asintió y se llevó a Isabella escaleras arriba.

Conforme iban subiendo, Bella iba descubriendo las fotos que adornaban las paredes. La mayoría era de un Edward pequeño, casi de unos dos o tres años, jugando con el perro que la atacó hace unos momentos, el cual también era pequeño. Llegaron a la planta superior, donde había una estancia muy grande en medio la cual estaba rodeada de cuatro puertas. Edward la guio hacia la que estaba frente a ellos.

\- Esta es mi habitación – dijo abriendo la puerta. Isabella pasó. Todo estaba muy ordenado, la cama de dos plazas estaba hecha, una estantería llena de libros adornaba la parte izquierda de aquel dormitorio, un escritorio de madera muy fina estaba justo alado de la puerta y un gran ventanal se abría en la parte derecha, mostrando el gran patio trasero en el cual estaban jugando Steve y Victoria. Arriba de la cabecera de la cama posaban dos fotografías, Bella se acercó a ellas, una era de él junto a su familia, todos estaban sonriendo en la playa, y la otra era de ellos dos, en su primer mes juntos, la misma que Isabella tenía en su cofre secreto – Las personas más importantes de mi vida – dijo Edward posicionándose detrás de la castaña.

Isabella dio media vuelta, con una sonrisa en los labios. Edward la imitó, se sentía nervioso, hasta ahora todo había salido bien con su familia. Sintió los brazos de su amada rodearle el cuello, y él, con sus manos en la cintura de ella, la acercó aún más y la besó. Necesitaba tanto esa dosis diaria que ya se le estaba haciendo difícil si quiera pensar.

Mordió suavemente el labio inferior de Isabella, haciendo que esta soltase un pequeño gemido, y luego lo lamió en la misma zona. Se abrió paso con su lengua, explorando una vez más aquella cavidad húmeda que lo mantenía loco. Con sus manos fue acariciando las curvas debajo de la ropa de la castaña y subió una de sus manos hasta uno de los pechos de ella, el cual encajó perfectamente con su mano y le dio un pequeño apretón. Isabella dio un pequeño salto por aquella intromisión y se separó de Edward.

\- No, Edward – susurró con sus labios hinchados. Edward los observó moverse sin escuchar palabra de lo que dijo Isabella y la volvió a besar, esta vez aún más necesitado.

\- Sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños – susurró contra los labios de ella. Isabella se tensó, y lo separó abruptamente.

\- Dije que no – la furia recorría por su cuerpo – mejor regresemos con tu familia, deben preguntarse que estamos haciendo. – con paso firme Isabella salió de la habitación del cobrizo con este pisándole los talones.

Cuando bajaron ya todos estaban en el comedor esperándolos. En sus rostros se encontraba una enorme sonrisa e Isabella rápidamente se contagió de la felicidad que emanaban y sonrió también.

Juntos, le cantaron el feliz cumpleaños a Edward, quien parecía de lo más incómodo pero por dentro se encontraba explotando de felicidad, las personas que más apreciaba estaban compartiendo aquel momento tan especial para él.

_Quiero que esto jamás se acabe._

Fue el deseo de Edward antes de soplar las velas.

**30 de Junio 2013**

Desde el pasillo Isabella podía escuchar los acordes de una guitarra. Era una melodía suave pero su letra era un poco melancólica.

_Que te quedaras conmigo una vida entera  
Que contigo adiós invierno solo primavera  
Que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada  
Yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada, tú no me das nada_

Apresuró su paso, aquella voz la hipnotizaba, no quería solo escucharla al paso, quería sentirla, quería vivirla.

_Que si sigo tu camino llegare hasta el cielo  
Tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego  
Yo me trago tus palabras tu juegas un juego  
Y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego, cuando dices luego_

No sabía con lo que se iba a encontrar, Alice solo la había invitado a su casa, según ella para hacer una reunión con los amigos.

_Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo  
Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo  
Tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro  
Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo  
Aunque es falso el aire siento que respiro_

Nunca el camino hacia el patio trasero de Alice se había hecho tan largo, pero disfrutó de aquella voz mientras se dirigía a su destino.

_Mientes tan bien que me sabe a verdad  
Todo lo que me das y ya te estoy amando  
Mientes tan bien que he llegado a imaginar  
Que mi amor llenas tu piel, y aunque todo es de papel  
Mientes tan bien_

Las estrofas se volvieron a repetir e Isabella ya había llegado donde todos estaba reunidos, haciendo un circulo alrededor de aquel cantante.

\- Y _aunque todo es de papel…Mientes lo se… - _sin darse cuenta estaba cantando junto a Michael, terminando aquella canción. Él le sonrió, terminando los últimos acordes en su guitarra, las personas que se encontraban formando un círculo la miraron y las mejillas de Isabella instantáneamente se tiñeron de un rojo intenso. Todos estallaron en aplausos y Bella apresuradamente, localizó a Alice entre la multitud y se fue directo hacia ella, quien la recibió con una enorme sonrisa.

\- No sabía que cantabas Bella – susurró abrazando a su amiga.

\- No lo hago – dijo Bella – no sé qué pasó. Me dejé llevar. – confesó.

\- Pues cantas hermoso – dijo Michael a sus espaldas. Isabella se volvió a sonrojar.

\- Mmm…gracias Michael. – Isabella se dio media vuelta, dejando al chico. Caminó hacia la cocina en busca de una gaseosa, sin observar quien se encontraba dentro.

Escuchó voces, una era de una mujer y la otra de un hombre, después escuchó solo risas y al final nada. Sabía que no era un buen momento para entrar, pero, verificando la estancia, no había nadie, así que debían estar en la sala.

Abrió el refrigerador y solo había cervezas, odiaba tanto las cervezas; volvió a cerrarlo y buscó en los estantes en busca de algo que calmase su sed, casi tropieza dar la vuelta a la isla de granito con las personas que se encontraban sentadas ahí, besándose como si se estuviese acabando el mundo.

_Esto es incómodo –_ pensó, mientras regresaba de puntitas por donde había venido. La pareja se separó abruptamente al sentir como se caía un vaso, Isabella maldijo su mala suerte.

\- Emmm, lo siento…no quería interrumpir – unos ojos azules la taladraban y Bella se sintió muy chiquita.

\- No hay problema – dijo con una sonrisa el muchacho de ojos grises – creo que debemos ir a un lugar más privado Rosie – se levantó y ofreció su ayuda a la chica. Rosalie siguió mirando a Isabella hasta que desaparecieron de aquel lugar.

La castaña suspiró, extrañaba tanto a su amiga. Ahora, todos esos momentos que vivieron se veían tan lejos, tan difíciles de recuperar.

Sintió unos brazos agarrarla de la cintura y se tensó inmediatamente. Ese no era Edward, ella lo conocía muy bien, él era más cuidadoso, más amoroso. Se dio la vuelta tratando de zafarse de aquel agarre.

\- Michael – susurró una vez que vió al causante. Él solo sonrió y la trató de besar, antes de que sus labios llegasen a los de ella, Isabella giró su cabeza - ¡Qué te pasa! – Lo golpeó en el pecho - ¡Déjame! – gritó

\- Bella, ambos sabemos que esto debe suceder. Hay tanta tensión sexual entre nosotros – susurró Michael. La castaña abrió desmesuradamente los ojos.

\- ¡ESTAS LOCO! – Lo golpeó más fuerte pero él parecía soldado a su cintura - ¡SUELTAME! – ordenó una vez más. Él trató de besarla nuevamente, lo único que Isabella pensó antes de cualquier cosa fue en Edward. Le propinó una patada en aquella parte tan sensible de la anatomía de un hombre, haciendo que él la soltase abruptamente.

\- ¡Idiota! – gritó Michael. Bella se llevó las manos a su boca mientras retrocedía, buscando una salida de ese infierno.

Se chocó con una persona, se dio la vuelta para ayudarla a levantarse pero se quedó petrificada en el mismo lugar.

\- Lauren – susurró Isabella.

* * *

**Hola holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Aquí estoy yo, con otro capítulo :) ****¿Qué les pareció? Sé que este capítulo es un poquitín largo, pero se escribió solo así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado :) Denme su opinión y déjenme saber lo que piensan con un review :3 :)**

**¡Por cierto! El vestido que Bella utilizó en el cumpleaños de Edward lo pueden ver en link que puse en mi bio, está en la parte de Un peu d'espoir como Vestido de Bella :)**

**¡Hay chic s Potterheads por aquí? Si los hay, ¿ hay chic s Potterheads que les gusten los Dramiones? Jajaja ¡Pos a mí me encantan! Y tengo una idea para una historia Dramione.**

**Gracias por sus reviews a ****Liz Cullen Boschetto Belikov- **¡Hola a ti también! Muchas gracias por agregar a favoritos el fic, ¡me hace inmensamente feliz que te guste! Espero verte seguido :) Cuidate.

**Tata XOXO- **muchas de las veces las noticias tardan en llegar y solo aparecen cuando alguien es muy malo :(

**isabel 20** \- jajaja lo siento si te dejé con la intriga :p bueno ahora sabemos lo que en realidad pasó. ¿qué opinas?

**helenagonzalez23-athos -** jajaja lo sientoooo, es que eso hice para aumentar el drama. :p

**Yoliki -** Espero te este gustando :)

**Nelva Robsten - **Edward es simplemente un idiota ¬.¬' jajaja *suspiro* veremos en los demás capítulos jeje. Ahora que ya salí a vacaciones espero actualizar más seguido.

**¡Como siempre! Agradeciendo infinitamente a mis lectoras, a las princesas que me han agregado a favoritos, están siguiendo y/o tienen en alerta a esta historia. No podrían faltar mis lectoras fantasmas :) seguiré insistiendo hasta encontrar un review suyo hehe**

**Les mando unos besototototototeeees donde quiera que se encuentren. Dios las cuide y bendiga. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Julio 2013

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de SM, esta historia y si aparece alguno que otro personaje es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**_Every day, every hour, turn the pain into power_**

**_ The Script_**

* * *

**2 de Julio 2013**

Habían pasado algunos días desde el incidente con Michael, y para suerte de Isabella, Lauren no había abierto su bocota.

A la chica le había costado horrores mantener su boca cerrada, pero al fin había entendido que no sacaba nada diciendo a todo el mundo lo que pasaba alrededor de Isabella. Aunque hubiese sido un jugoso chisme que la hubiese bajado del pedestal en el que la mayoría de personas la tenían, pero a ella ya no le convenía. Es más, el memo de Michael era realmente un imbécil y no valía gastar saliva por alguien como él.

Por parte de Isabella, ella le había comentado todo lo sucedido con Michael a Edward, prefería contarle ella mismo como fueron las cosas a que alguien más tergiverse los hechos, y no era para menos, ella confiaba ciegamente en el cobrizo y no le iba a ocultar semejante cosa.

Edward no había reaccionado nada bien, desde el segundo en que la castaña empezó a relatarle lo que aconteció en casa de Alice, quiso arrancar cada extremidad del cuerpo de Michael, quería quemarle las manos por haber tocado lo que era suyo, sacarle los ojos por mirar a su chica y molerlo a golpes por pensar que podría tener una oportunidad con ella. Sin embargo, estaba orgulloso de su novia. Había respetado su relación y a ella misma, lo que muy pocas chicas hacían ya.

\- ¿Qué piensa esa loca cabecita tuya, amor? – preguntó cariñosamente Edward.

\- Nada – respondió con una sonrisa Isabella. Edward la miró entrecerrando los ojos. Isabella suspiró rendida – Esta bien, estaba pensando en lo guapo que eres – sonrió. Edward levantó una de sus perfectas y cobrizas cejas, la castaña rodó los ojos – Pensaba en lo de Michael. – el cobrizo gruñó.

\- Es un estúpido, no pienses en él. No vale la pena.

\- Lo sé – suspiró Isabella mientras se acurrucaba más alado de Edward. Él la abrazó por encima de sus hombros.

Se encontraban descansando en el muelle del río que se encontraba cerca a la casa de Edward, sus piernas se movían creando pequeñas olas en el agua. Ambos habían arremangado sus pantalones hasta la rodilla mientras disfrutaban del olor a pino y eucalipto que poseía aquel lugar.

Los días pasaban realmente rápido para aquella pareja. Cuando estaban juntos, perdían la noción del tiempo. En esos momentos solo importaba estar en la compañía del otro, porque, nunca se sabe, el destino puede que tenga otros planes en sus vidas.

Ambos guardaban silencio, gozando de la tranquilidad que desprendía aquel lugar.

\- _J'adore ce lieu_ – comentó Isabella, y era la verdad. Para ser primera vez que visitaba ese lugar, lo terminó amando. Edward la observó intrigado.

\- ¿Desde cuándo mi princesa sabe francés? – preguntó el cobrizo. Bella se sonrojó levemente.

\- Desde que hay internet – respondió levantando los hombros.

\- Me gustó como tu boca pronunció aquellas palabras, dilas de nuevo – pidió Edward con ojos soñadores.

\- Nop – Isabella remarcó la "p"

\- Por favooooooor – el muchacho alargo la "o", Bella volvió a negarse. Edward empezó a chapotear el agua con sus pies, mojando de pies a cabeza a Isabella. Ella lo miró enfurecida.

\- ¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN! Pareces un niño haciendo este tipo de berrinches.

\- Solo dime algo más en francés, porfis – Edward hizo un puchero. La castaña suspiró y volvió a negar con la cabeza. Él hizo amague con sus pies de volver a chapotear agua.

\- _Je crois que… je crois que je t'aime _– susurro e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de su error. Abrió los ojos sorprendida, hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que amaba a Edward. ¡Amaba a Edward! Bajó la mirada, nerviosa. No quería ver a Edward.

\- Sublime – dijo Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro. No comprendió nada de lo que dijo su amor pero tan solo el haber escuchado esas palabras saliendo de ella, sea lo que sea que significasen, le llenaron el corazón de alegría.

Isabella todavía no levantaba su cabeza e inmediatamente Edward supuso que algo estaba mal.

\- ¿Estas bien, princesa? – ella asintió con la cabeza, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y levantó su cabeza.

\- Tengo hambre – rió para aligerar el ambiente, bueno, para aligerar la presión que ella sentía en el pecho. Edward la observó detenidamente, sabía que algo no estaba bien, pero también sabía que debía darle su espacio, con el tiempo ella le confesará lo que en ese momento haya pasado por su cabeza.

El cobrizo se levantó de su lugar, y tendió una de sus manos a Isabella. Ella miró la mano extendida de su novio y sonrió juguetonamente. Antes de que Edward pudiera procesar esa sonrisa, él ya se encontraba dentro de aquel río, salió a la superficie y observó como la castaña reía a carcajadas.

\- Muy graciosa Isabella Swan – el sarcasmo se notaba a leguas en Edward. Él se empezó a acercar donde ella se encontraba. Las risas cesaron inmediatamente.

\- No, Edward. ¡Aléjate! – le reprendió Bella, pero ya era muy tarde. Edward la había halado de uno de sus pies mientras esta intentaba ponerse de pie. Ahora era él quien reía. - ¡Edward! Ayu…ayud…ayúdame – apenas podía hablar, el agua entraba a borbotones por su boca y se empezaba a ahogar. Edward asustado la agarró de la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él y revisando que estuviese bien.

\- ¡Mierda, Bella! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no sabías nadar? – susurró cuando ella ya se hubo calmado. Ella volvió a reír y se fue nadando lejos de Edward.

\- ¡Caíste! – le gritó

\- ¡Me las vas a pagar, hermosa! – Edward nadó lo más rápido que pudo, no por nada cuando era niño ganó una que otra medalla en natación, hasta que alcanzó a la castaña. La atrajo hacia él, pegando su espalda con su pecho – de esta no te me escapas – Ambos estaban hiperventilando, sus piernas se rozaban cada segundo, tratando de mantenerse a flote. Edward hizo a un lado el cabello mojado de Isabella y plantó un enorme beso en su cuello, haciendo que ella se estremeciera.

Isabella giró en los brazos de Edward hasta situarse frente a él. En sus ojos había alegría, cariño, y un inmenso amor hacia él. Aferró sus manos rodeando el cuello de Edward y él la atrajo más hacia él.

\- Te quiero – susurró contra los labios de ella. Ambos sonrieron.

\- No te imaginas cuán grande es mi amor por ti - unieron sus labios, saboreando al otro, sintiendo la suavidad en ellos. Sintiéndose en casa.

Isabella supo que no podría jamás negar aquel nuevo sentimiento que tenía por Edward. Solo habían bastado tan pocos meses para amarlo con todo su corazón.

No quería precipitarse. Sabía que cualquier palabra que diga ahora solo asustaría a su cobrizo. Esperaría…aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo podría estar en silencio ante tal sentimiento.

**17 de Julio 2013**

Aquellos rayos luminosos, que ahora cegaban a Bella, habían salido hace ya unas horas. El cielo estaba despejado, ni una sola de aquellas motas de algodón lo decoraba. Estaba limpio, como ahora se sentía aquella muchacha de ojos soñadores.

Respiró profundamente, llenándose de aquel aire puro que solo las partes más remotas del mundo tenían ya. Eucalipto, menta, ciprés, pino y una pizca de lavanda eran las fragancias que llegaban a ella. Cerró sus ojos mientras una brisa cálida la abrazaba, abrió sus brazos, recibiendo en ellos esa caricia que la naturaleza le proporcionaba.

El viento jugaba con su cabello, moviéndolo por todas partes al igual que con su ropa, ligera por el verano, hacía que algunas partes de su vientre se expusieran y recibieran la Vitamina D que el sol le brindaba.

A la lejanía pudo escuchar los murmullos de algunos animales, vacas, caballos, burros, perros, gallinas, e infinidad de animales campesinos. Sonrió, llenándose de todas las sensaciones que la envolvían.

Habían decidido despejarse con su familia de todo lo que la ciudad de Seattle contenía, los sonidos estresantes que esta profería, el trabajo, las responsabilidades, las personas, absolutamente todo. Ahora se encontraban muy lejos de aquella ciudad, en una pequeña hacienda que ellos tenían, disfrutando de los placeres que la naturaleza les pudiera dar.

Isabella caminó de regreso a casa seguida de Tito, un perro San Bernardo que se había comprado hace unas semanas, el cual no dejaba de perseguir a un pequeño conejo que había encontrado cerca de ellos. Por suerte, el conejo había llegado a su madriguera, salvándose de ser posiblemente comido por Tito.

Isabella rodó los ojos cuando el perro empezó a hacer un hueco en la tierra.

\- Vamos, Tito. Deja al pobre conejo en paz – como si el perro la hubiese entendido, dejó de cavar y ahora sus patas se encontraban totalmente negras por el polvo. Tito siguió corriendo, gozando por todo el espacio que tenía por delante, ladrando de vez en cuanto y algunas veces revolcándose más en el suelo.

Isabella rodeó la casa, entrando por la puerta trasera que daba a la cocina, el perro la miró, como reprochándole por dejarlo fuera. Sin embargo, se distrajo de nuevo cuando el mismo conejo de antes volvió a pasar por su lado.

Renée estaba en la cocina, preparando algunos sándwiches.

\- Hola, mamá – saludó Isabella, se acercó a su madre a darle un beso en la mejilla, cuando terminó, bajó a su ya abultado vientre – Hola hermoso bebé llamado Nathan, espero te esté gustando el campo tanto como me gusta a mí. – besó el vientre de su madre con una sonrisa.

\- Bella – le advirtió Renée – no se llama Nathan.

\- Ya hemos hablado de esto mamá. Si tan solo quisieras que el doctor te diga el sexo del bebé, podríamos evitar todas estas discusiones sin sentido

\- Quiero que sea una sorpresa – dijo la madre de Bella mientras ponía mayonesa en los sandwiches – y si es niño no se llamará Nathan – le volvió a advertir.

\- Pues…entonces – la castaña se acercó a su madre y le robó un poco de pollo que tenía a un lado, solo para ella – te quedas sin comida – y se fue corriendo, escuchando los gritos de Renée hasta que llegó a su habitación.

Cerró la puerta con cerrojo y se dejó caer en la cama, comiendo de poco a poco aquel delicioso pollo. Giró su cabeza a su teléfono, este se encontraba con aquella luz intermitente que lo caracterizaba cuando llegaba algún mensaje o había una llamada perdida. Isabella dejó a un lado la comida y tomó ese aparatito.

_Te quiero de aquí a la luna, de ida y regreso a pasitos de caracol._

_ E.C_

Sonrió como la perfecta enamorada que era, su cobrizo no dejaba de sorprenderla en ningún momento.

\- Y yo te amo más que a nada en el mundo – susurró.

Todavía no le había dicho a Edward que lo amaba, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decírselo, pero estaba tan aterrada de la respuesta que él pudiera darle que prefería callar. Suspiró, ¡qué difícil era esto del amor!

\- ¡ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! – la puerta se abrió de un golpe. Asustada, la castaña se hizo bolita en su cama. – Devuélveme mi pollo, ¡ahora mismo! – la voz de Renée se volvió tan suave que daba miedo.

\- Como… - las palabras se quedaron en su garganta cuando su madre le mostró el juego de llaves que colgaban de su mano. Frustrada, se levantó y se acercó a su madre, devolviéndole el plato.

\- Mucho mejor – una sonrisa se plantó en su rostro – Aquí tienes – Renée le tendió otro plato con un sándwich en él, Isabella murmuró un _gracias_ y cerró la puerta cuando su mamá se fue.

La castaña se quedó inmóvil en el mismo lugar, observando la comida que su madre le dio. Se sintió terriblemente mal. Aquel sándwich contenía carne de pollo, y solo hace unos segundos escuchaba el cantar de un gallo y los cacareos de una gallina. Se sentía tan culpable, ¡se iba a comer a un pobre pollito!, talvez a sus padres también los habían comido ya, y el necesitaba ser comido porque ya estaba muerto y su carne sabía deliciosamente bien y más cuando estaba en medio de dos panes, con tomate y lechuga.

Su boca se hizo agua, tenía tanta hambre, pero se sentía muy mal. Dejó el plato en la mesita de noche, no pudiendo contener su culpa y salió del dormitorio.

No sabía cuándo se había convertido en una activista contra la muerte de los animales, pero es que no lo era. Era el ambiente en el que estaban, si estuviesen en la ciudad nada de eso hubiera pasado. Habría comido aquel sándwich sin remordimiento alguno, pero ahora se sentía mal, porque había sido un ser vivo, talvez tenía mucho por vivir y le quitaron la vida muy temprano.

Entró en la cocina, ahora deshabitada, y buscó algo que comer, encontró una manzana roja, la lavó y se la llevó a la boca. Estaba tan jugosa.

\- ¡Bella! – Isabella pegó un brinco, haciendo caer su manzana. – Holiiiii – gritó su hermana, muy sonriente.

\- Eres una tonta, dejé caer mi manzana por tu culpa – la risa de Jessica no se hizo esperar.

\- No es mi culpa – se encogió de hombros – Te he estado buscando, quería proponerte algo – sonrió.

\- A ver

\- Hagamos una carrera de caballos, así como en los viejos tiempos - ¿Una carrera de caballos? Isabella levantó una de sus recién depiladas cejas – vamos, ¡será divertido!

\- Esta bien – suspiró con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Jessica no caía en sí de la felicidad, haló a su hermana hacia los establos donde dos enormes caballos y una yegua reposaban. Uno de ellos era tan negro como la noche, el otro era de un precioso café claro y la yegua tan blanca como la nieve. Solo dos de ellos estaban ya listos para ser montados.

\- Sabia que dirías que sí – dijo Jessica cuando Isabella trató de preguntarle, todavía observaba con fascinación a los animales ahí dentro.

De poco a poco la castaña y su hermana se fueron acercando, cada una a su respectivo caballo. Isabella, palmeando el lomo del caballo negro lo fue acariciando y Jessica hizo lo mismo con la yegua. Montaron cual expertas a los caballos y con paso suave salieron del establo.

\- ¡Pónganse los cascos! – gritó su madre en cuanto las vió desde la cocina. Tito, al ver a semejantes animales no dejaba de ladrar.

\- Solo vamos y volvemos, mamá. – respondió Jessica.

\- No importa, corazón. Tienen que ponérselos, es más por seguridad – Phill llegó entregándoles a cada una un casco para montar. Suspirando de resignación ambas lo hicieron y Phill les sonrió orgulloso – ahora sí, pueden partir. ¡No demoren! – dijo un poco más alto cuando ellas tomaron un poco de velocidad.

Se apartaron lo suficiente para no ser vistos por sus padres y pararon.

\- ¿Estas lista? – sonrió expectante Jessica. Isabella asintió, sin poder contener más su felicidad, ya empezaba a sentir la adrenalina correr por sus venas. – A la de tres…una…dos…¡TRES! – ambos caballos salieron disparados de aquel lugar.

Nariz con nariz, cabeza con cabeza, ninguno daba la ventaja al otro. El viento despeinaba a las hermanas, reían sin parar y cada vez se inclinaban más hacia su caballo, tratando de ganar a la otra. Los enormes animales esquivaban cada obstáculo que se les presentaba y parecían disfrutar tanto como las personas encima de ellos.

_¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!_

Tres disparos se escucharon a lo lejos, los caballos se asustaron, pararon en seco relinchando y se levantaron hasta quedar en dos patas. Jessica alcanzó a sostenerse de las cuerdas, pero Isabella no tuvo la misma suerte. Los sonidos cesaron y ella yacía tendida en el suelo, no se movía, parecía no respirar.

Jessica se asustó, bajó rápidamente de su caballo e inspeccionó a su hermana. No sabía mucho de primeros auxilios, pero el poco conocimiento que tenía le decía que no debía mover a su hermana. ¡Pero tenía que hacerlo! ¿Cómo volvería a casa sin ella? El sentido común le decía que sería peor si la movía, podría estar fracturado el cuello o la espalda y solo empeoraría si la movía.

Con lágrimas sin derramar de sus ojos se levantó, amarró fuertemente al caballo a un árbol cercano y montó a su yegua, regresando rápidamente con sus padres. Divisó la casa y apresuró al caballo, apretándole las costillas.

\- ¡PAPÁ! ¡MAMÁ! – gritó desesperadamente. Ambos salieron de inmediato ante el llamado de su hija. Sus rostros pasaron de estar con una sonrisa a estar llenos de preocupación. Jessica seguía sollozando cuando llegó junto a ellos – Es Bella, alguien disparó y…

\- ¡¿Le dispararon a mi hija?! – gritó ahora Renée con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Phill corrió a los establos, seguramente a preparar al otro caballo para llegar donde estaba su hijastra.

\- No, mamá – sollozó la chica – no se quien disparó, pero los caballos se asustaron y Bella cayó de él.

\- Renée, llama al 911 – Phill llegó ya montado en el caballo – Vamos Jess.

**28 de Julio 2013**

_Se encontraba en un plácido lugar, sin ruido y sin nadie que la molestase. El campo se podía divisar en todo su esplendor por donde quiera que Isabella mirase. A la lejanía podía escuchar correr el agua de algún río. Violetas, tulipanes, crisantemos, claveles, margaritas, girasoles, orquídeas y las preferidas de Bella, rosas blancas adornaban aquel lugar. El sol le llegaba de lleno en su rostro, bañándola por completo. Su vestido se mecía con las suaves brisas del viento y sus pies sentían el calor de la tierra. Paró a embriagarse del olor de tan fantásticas flores._

_"Bella"_

_Escuchó que alguien la llamaba, una voz conocida pero no recordaba a quien le pertenecía. _

_"Amor, despierta"_

_¿No estaba despierta? Pues ella pensaba que sí, un lugar como este no podía ser un sueño._

_Siguió caminando por aquel lugar, ignorando aquellas voces. Pero el camino nunca terminaba, estaba caminando en círculos._

**oOo**

\- ¡¿Sabe usted quien soy yo?! – gritó Edward

\- Señ…señor tranquilícese – dijo nerviosa la enfermera detrás del recibidor.

\- ¡No me diga que tengo que hacer! – bramó – ¡ha pasado más de una semana y no me han dejado ver a Bella! Soy Edward Cullen – la enfermera abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al escuchar el apellido Cullen - y si no me deja pasar haré que jamás vuelva a tener trabajo en ningún hospital de Seattle ni en ninguna otra parte.

\- La señorita Swan se encuentra en la habitación 623 – susurró tenebrosa. Edward murmuró un _gracias _y corrió al elevador más cercano.

En momentos como este agradecía tener el apellido Cullen. Su padre era uno de los empresarios más exitosos y reconocidos del país, y él quería seguir sus mismos pasos cuando era un niño, ahora tenía otras cosas en mente.

Presionó más rápido el botón del sexto piso, pero el dichoso elevador parecía estar en contra de él y se rehusaba a avanzar más rápido. Cuando se empezó a dar por vencido, las puertas se abrieron, anunciando el cuarto piso. Salió como alma que lleva el diablo y buscó las escaleras. Estaba seguro que llegaría más rápido a pie que yendo en el elevador.

Subió las escaleras hasta llegar al sexto piso, al mismo tiempo que llegaba el elevador. Refunfuñó algunas palabras nada aptas para menores de edad y se acercó a otra enfermera que se encontraba en el mostrador de ese piso, la cual le dio una cálida sonrisa.

\- Buenos tardes, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo? – la enfermera habló con voz amable

\- ¿La habitación 623? – Edward no estaba con ánimos para ser amable.

\- Siga por ese pasillo y gire a la derecha cuando haya pasado otros dos pasillos laterales, la tercera puerta. – sin perder la sonrisa en el rostro, la enfermera le dio las indicaciones. Edward apresuró a sus piernas a seguir las indicaciones de aquella enfermera.

_613…615…617…_ giró por el pasillo que le indicó la amable señora_ 619…621… ¡623! _

Se quedó plantado frente a la puerta de la habitación, no sabiendo bien que debía hacer. ¿Se encontrarían ahí sus padres? ¿O su hermana? ¿Fue buena idea haber ido? Pudo haber esperado otra llamada de Jessica dándole buenas noticias, pero tenía que ir él mismo, comprobar cómo se encontraba su Bella.

_ \- No creemos que despierte todavía, la hinchazón en su cerebro no ha disminuido lo que esperábamos. Seguiremos con la medicación que ha tenido estos días – alguien soltó un sollozo – No se preocupen, el haber llevado casco la protegió de posibles traumas o de haber quedado en coma._

Edward se petrifico aún más en su lugar. Había abierto solo un poco la puerta y sin querer, queriendo, había escuchado lo que decían de Isabella.

_\- Volveremos en unos días para seguir con los estudios. Bunas tardes _– Edward se apresuró a salir de ahí, buscó el pasillo más cercano y se quedó esperando a que los doctores se fueran completamente.

Volvió a la habitación de Bella, un poco más calmado y tocó la puerta. Se escucharon pasos al otro lado y la abrieron.

\- Edward, ven pasa – Jessica lo guio hacia dentro. La habitación era de un color verde agua. Al fondo se encontraba un sillón de cuero café, el cual parecía que se podía convertir en cama. Detrás del sillón había un enorme ventanal que daba una vista espectacular, a un lado estaba otra puerta, el baño, supuso Edward. Y en el centro, había una cama la cual tenía un buró a cada lado, y en la parte derecha descansaban en otro sillón dos personas – ellos son mis padres, Renée y Phill – señaló a cada uno e inmediatamente los saludó.

\- Es una pena conocernos de esta manera - dijo Renée limpiándose algunas lágrimas – Lamento que no hayas podido venir antes, no queríamos que nadie se acerque a nuestra Bella antes de que tengamos buenas noticias. – Edward con un asentimiento de cabeza le dio a entender que había comprendido perfectamente las circunstancias y los porqués.

Tenía un nudo enorme en su garganta. Bella yacía tan indefensa en esa cama de hospital rodeada de máquinas y tubos. Su cabeza estaba vendada y uno de sus brazos se encontraba enyesado. Se fue acercando de poco a poco a ella, tragándose las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir. Acarició la mano izquierda de ella y le dio un pequeño apretón. Arrastró una silla que se encontraba cerca y se situó alado de Isabella.

Con su mano derecha acaricio la cabeza de ella, fue trazando los círculos morados que tenía bajo sus ojos y acunó su delgada mejilla en su mano. Se veía tan frágil, tan delicada.

Suavemente, sin que Edward se dé cuenta, la familia Dwyer le había dado un poco de privacidad.

\- Despierta amor, te necesito – sollozó en el pecho de Isabella.

* * *

**T.T pobre Edward**

**Buenas buenaaaas!**

**Vuelvo aqui con otro capítulo. **¿Qué les pareció? A mi muy triiiste :( ******Denme su opinión y déjenme saber lo que piensan con un review :3 :)**

**No se como, pero esta historia se escribe sola, solita y es cada vez más triste T.T . Quiero cambiar el rating de T a M, hehe pero ¿que dicen ustedes? Se hará lo que mis lectoras digan**

**Gracias por sus reviews a:**

****Tata XOXO- ****Nadie va a reventar su burbuja hasta después de un largo tiempo me temo :( . ¡Por lo menos Lauren se quedó con la boca cerrada esta vez! Besos para ti también :)

**isabel 20** \- ¿que te pareció este capi? :(

**Caroline - **ME hace feliz que te guste este fic, espero te haya gustado este capítulo.

**Yoliki -** hehe :p

**helenagonzalez23-athos - **Eso si, pero bueno. Por lo menos Lauren cerró su bocota, y fue bueno que Bella le haya contado a Edward lo que pasó antes de que alguien más vaya con cosas que no son.

**Anabel Cullen- **:D :D :D me llena tanto saber que te gusta mi fic. ¡Espero verte más seguido! Aqui te dejo el posible summary para el Dramione: La familia Granger pierde una persona importante. Hermione tiene que sobresalir en una nueva familia. Nada es lo que parece. Engaños, mentiras pero sobretodo amor. Draco Malfoy, aunque traicione a su padre, hará lo correcto por una vez en su vida. SEXTO AÑO.

**Zujeyane -** Desde el principio Michael era tan confianzudo, lo bueno es que Bella lo puso en su lugar. Y bueno, a Edward lo iremos descubriendo cada vez más en cada capítulo.

**¡Como siempre! Agradeciendo infinitamente a mis lectoras, a las princesas que me han agregado a favoritos, están siguiendo y/o tienen en alerta a esta historia. No podrían faltar mis lectoras fantasmas :) seguiré insistiendo hasta encontrar un review suyo hehe**

**Les envio miles y miles de besos donde quiera que se encuentren. Dios las cuide y bendiga. ¡Hasta la próxima!**


	10. Agosto 2013

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de SM, esta historia y si aparece alguno que otro personaje es de mi autoría.**

* * *

_**I promise you, I will learn from my mistakes.**_

_** Coldplay**_

* * *

**6 de Agosto 2013**

_\- Hola, mi amor. Este día no he dejado de pensar en ti, sé que despertarás pronto. Podré ver esos enormes ojos achocolatados tuyos y tu sonrisa de nuevo en tu rostro. Podremos salir donde quieras, reír, jugar y pasar horas sin hacer nada, así como lo hacíamos antes. _

››_¿Sabes? Te extraño demasiado, me haces mucha falta. Tu esencia en mi vida se ha vuelto indispensable. Jess también te extraña, no tiene a quien molestar y por consiguiente no para de hacerlo conmigo. Te tengo noticias, Renée ya se hizo por fin una ecografía para saber el sexo del bebé. ¡Adivina! Es un niño. Tu madre lloró por horas, y quiere que el bebé se llame Stephan. Jessica odia ese nombre, prefiere mil veces el que tú les dijiste antes y te prometo – rió bajo- ella hará lo que sea para que se llame Nathan._

››_Aprovecho cada momento que puedo para venir aquí y verte aunque sea un ratito. Tengo que irme, princesa, pero volveré mañana. Creo que si no despiertas pronto, morirás aplastada por todas las flores que tienes aquí – volvió a reir – el aroma es simplemente embriagante, no sé cómo todavía sigues dormida. Te quiero mucho, mi Bella durmiente. Hasta mañana._

Isabella sintió como un pequeño roce en su frente que le dejó una sensación muy cálida.

Ahora sabía que todo era un sueño, no sabía lo que tenía que hacer para despertar. Escuchaba cada día la voz de Edward, los llantos de su madre, las bromas de Alice y las risas de su hermana. Sentía algunas veces una sensación cálida alrededor de su mano, y jamás quería que terminase. Era su contacto con el mundo real.

El lugar en el que estaba ya no se asemejaba al paraíso, claro que seguía siendo hermoso, pero ahora le parecía monótono. Estaba aburrida de ese lugar, quería salir de ahí y ¡ya!

Algunas ocasiones trataba con todas sus fuerzas de poder regresar, de poder mover alguna parte de su cuerpo y hacerle saber a su familia que estaba ahí, que les escuchaba y decirles que ya no se preocupasen, ella estaba bien. Muy de vez en cuando lo lograba, podía mover un dedo o todos los de su mano, eso sí, muy lentamente

Otras veces tan solo se rendía y quería dejar las cosas como estaban. No quería volver a despertar. Pero todas esas malas ideas se iban cuando escuchaba la voz de Edward. Esa voz que la animaba hasta en sus momentos más oscuros. Ahora estaba demasiado segura que él era el hombre que ella quería para toda su vida. Lo amaba a niveles insospechados, y dolía tanto no poder ver aquellas esmeraldas que podían leerla tan fácilmente, o esa sonrisa torcida que hacía que su corazón dispare sus latidos.

Suspiró, extrañaba tanto a su familia.

Edward mientras tanto salía cabizbajo de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Deseaba tanto que Bella despertase, volver a sentir su pequeño cuerpo entre sus brazos, sus rosados labios junto a los de él, sus perspicaces ojos y el brillo que tenían cada vez que estaban juntos, la manía de siempre recogerse el cabello cuando estaba nerviosa o enojada y la forma en la que se mordía el labio cuando se concentraba demasiado.

No le agradaba para nada aquel cuerpo sin nada de vida que se encontraba en aquella cama de hospital. Las enfermeras hacían su mejor esfuerzo alimentándola intravenosamente, pero seguía adelgazando cada vez más. Su cabello había perdido brillo y sus pómulos resaltaban más y más

Recompuso su estado de ánimo, no le daría a nadie la satisfacción de verlo como se destruye cada día sin Bella. Con paso lento pero seguro, se dirigió a la cafetería, donde la familia Dwyer se encontraba almorzando. Llegó a su mesa y se dejó caer elegantemente en una de las sillas vacías que se encontraban justo alado de Jessica.

\- Buen provecho

\- Gracias, Edward – respondió Jessica mientras se llevaba un poco de espagueti a su boca - ¿cómo está Bella?

\- Igual – suspiró – desde la última vez que movió uno de sus dedos todo ha seguido como si nada.

Jessica le apretó una de sus manos, confortándolo un poco.

\- ¿No vas a comer nada? – preguntó Renée, acariciando distraídamente su pancita de embarazada.

\- No, no tengo mucha hambre. Tal vez más tarde.

\- Para ser comida de hospital, está buenísima – sonrió Jessica, Edward le devolvió la sonrisa

\- Tal vez, tome un poco de tu plato – Edward tomó un tenedor que estaba en una canastita de mimbre y robó una albóndiga del plato de Jessica

\- ¡Ey!

\- Es cierto, esta buenísima.

\- Pero no es para que comas de mi plato – refunfuñó Jessica. Edward le robó la última albóndiga de su plato. - ¡EDWARD!

\- Eres una gruñona, cuñada – Jessica rodó sus ojos pero sonrió.

\- Estoy llena, ¿quieres? – la castaña le mostró su plato a medio comer a Edward.

\- Iremos con Bella, muchachos – Phill se despidió de ellos y Renée hizo lo mismo.

\- ¡Edward! – le llamó - ¿quieres? – volvió a preguntar Jessica.

\- Ya que insistes…

Jessica soltó una carcajada, cada vez más sabía porque su hermana se había enamorado de Edward.

_Equipo de cardiología ¡código azul! Repito, equipo de cardiología ¡código azul!_

La señorita en el altavoz sonaba tranquila y profesional. Edward y Jessica se miraron a los ojos, no sabían que era un codigo azul, pero por los rostros de los doctores presentes en la cafetería sabían que no era nada bueno.

_Equipo de cardiología ¡código azul! Repito, equipo de cardiología ¡código azul!_

Los presentes en ese lugar se alertaron cada vez más, batas blancas pasaban como un flash por los corredores, enfermeras corrían de un lado a otro con máquinas y una pareja de esposos lloraba fuera de una de las habitaciones.

El cobrizo y su acompañante terminaron de comer, y con paso lento se dirigieron hacia la habitación de una castaña.

\- Todavía no se mucho de ti. Dime, ¿Qué estudias?

\- Arquitectura – respondió Edward – pero me gustaría ser piloto, me encanta la idea de poder volar un avión y alcanzar el cielo tan solo con un control.

\- ¿Por qué no sigues ese sueño? – Jessica lo miraba asombrada. Edward suspiró.

\- No quiero dejar a mi familia, me harían mucha falta.

\- Pero es tu sueño, no debes dejarlo ir así como así.

\- No quiero separarme de Bella, ella es todo para mí y tener que alejarme por tan solo cumplir un capricho no me agrada mucho.

\- No es solo un capricho – repuso Jessica – es algo que realmente te gusta y apasiona. Sé muy bien que mi hermana comprenderá. ¿Por qué tan solo no lo intentas?

\- No sé, talvez en un futuro cercano – sonrió Edward – Tengo toda la vida para intentarlo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo de nuevo mientras llegaban a la habitación de Isabella. Pero la escena que se encontraron no era lo que esperaban.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?! – bramó asustado Edward.

Muchas personas entraban y salían de la habitación de Isabella. Phill se contra la pared frente a la puerta abrazando a una muy llorosa Renée.

\- Doctor – Jessica agarró del brazo a un hombre alto, de tez clara ojos azul oscuro y un cabello demasiado rizado - ¿qué está pasando? – aquel hombre miró a cuatro pares de ojos que lo miraban aterrorizados.

\- ¿Son familiares de la señorita Swan? – preguntó con voz grave. Todos asintieron sin decir una palabra. El doctor se irguió más en su lugar, dándole una apariencia más alta – La paciente ha sufrido un paro cardíaco súbito ya que su presión arterial se encontraba demasiado alta, estamos haciendo todo lo posible para que su corazón vuelva a latir.

El cobrizo se apoyó de espaldas en la pared más cercana, dejándose caer hasta el suelo mientras sus ojos soltaban aquellas gotas saladas tan aborrecidas por él. El mundo se derrumbó para Edward y una parte de él se fue con ella.

**23 de Agosto 2013**

**\- **Yo no quiero salir de aquí – susurró Edward aferrándose más al cuerpo de su amada

\- Edward, tienes que comer algo. No puedes estar siempre con Bella

\- Puedo y lo hare, no volveré a dejarla sola.

\- Tan solo vamos a comer ¿sí? – Edward negó con la cabeza – Eres un cabezota. Mira, mamá se va a quedar con ella ¿está bien? no tienes de que preocuparte.

Edward miró fijamente a Jessica, tratando de hacerle entender que por más que un volcán explotase en ese momento, no iba volver a dejar a Isabella sola. No después del gran susto que les dio.

**_6 de Agosto_**

_"La paciente ha sufrido un paro cardiaco súbito."_

_"El corazón de Bella ha dejado de latir."_

_"Bella está muerta"_

_Cada palabra, cada oración que había formado aquel doctor era el fin para Edward. Él no paraba de pensar en las promesas, en las peleas que tuvieron y en los momentos que pasaron juntos. Todas las sonrisas, los llantos, las risas, los suaves labios de ella, su carácter, su forma de ser, ya no iba a volver a sentirlos. Ella se había ido, y se llevó todo._

_Se acurrucó más contra la pared tapando su rostro con sus manos. Sentía la humedad en ellas a causa de las lágrimas, pero no le importaba. Nada importaba si ella no estaba ahí con él._

_Edward no era nada comparado a como se encontraba Renée. La señora se había desmayado del tan solo pensar que su hija estaba muerta, que ya no la iba a volver a ver jamás. Jessica aparentaba estar tranquila, dando palabras de apoyo a sus padres, pero por dentro no podía con ese dolor. Toda ella se quebraba en mil pedazos, talvez fue la que más sufrió de todos ellos._

_Después de varios minutos de espera, varios minutos en los que pensaron que Isabella ya no se encontraba en este mundo, llegó el mismo doctor, esta vez más relajado._

_\- Señores, tengo buenas noticias. La señorita Swan ha recuperado el pulso, es leve pero su corazón vuelve a latir. Fue un milagro haberla salvado, muchas de las personas que sufren de este tipo de paro cardiaco no pueden volver a ser revividas. En estos momentos la están controlando y estabilizando, cuando las enfermeras y los demás doctores acaben, pueden pasar._

_El corazón de Edward volvió a dar un brinco de esperanza. Miró a cada uno de los presentes desde su posición, a Phill y Jessica les brillaban los ojos por la felicidad. _

_Bella se iba a quedar más tiempo con él. Iban a volver a ser felices._

Jessica se dio por vencida, no valía la pena seguir discutiendo con Edward. Ahora tendría que arreglárselas para traerle algo de la cafetería sin que las enfermeras la descubran.

\- Me diste un susto de muerte, princesa. ¿Cómo se te ocurre atemorizarnos de esa manera? Si te soy sincero, no sé qué haría sin ti. Eres mi luz en la oscuridad, la fuerza que me empuja a salir adelante, sin importar las circunstancias. – suspiró – Eres mi todo, bonita.

Edward besó la mano de Isabella, entrelazando sus dedos al final. Apoyó su cabeza a un lado del cuerpo de ella y cerró los ojos. Imaginando un mundo alterno donde nada de lo que estaba pasando ocurría. Tan solo eran él y ella.

\- Edward, cariño – la voz de Renée susurraba mientras suavemente movía el hombro del cobrizo – Despierta.

Un poco adormilado, Edward empezó a despertarse, saliendo del perfecto mundo donde se encontraba. Divisó borrosamente la silueta de la madre de Isabella. Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y frotó sus ojos. Renée lo miraba tiernamente con una sonrisa.

\- Al fin despiertas, ya es muy tarde y tus padres deben estar preocupados

\- No, no quiero irme – dijo muy obstinadamente Edward.

\- Nosotros nos quedaremos por hoy con ella, tienes que descansar como es debido – Renée le acaricio protectoramente la mejilla – Quiero que sigas siendo el joven apuesto que eres, para que así sigas enamorando a mi hija – Edward negó otra vez con la cabeza – Te llamaremos si vuelve a pasar algo ¿está bien? Tus padres esperan abajo. – Edward la miró horrorizado.

\- ¿Mis padres?

\- Claro, cariño. No les has dicho donde estas, estaban preocupados. Anda, ve con ellos. Mañana será otro día y Bella seguirá aquí.

Un poco indispuesto, Edward comenzó a levantarse. Creyó ver la mano de Bella buscando suavemente la suya, pero cuando volvió su vista, la mano seguía como si nada. Se acercó a su cabeza, ahora libre de alguna venda, y le dio un beso en su frente, queriendo alargar el momento.

Renée lo miraba con devoción y todo el amor materno que podía llegar a tener. Edward era un caballero, en todo el sentido de la palabra, y amaba a su hija como nunca había visto a alguien hacerlo. De seguro que ningún otro chico haría lo que él estaba haciendo con ella en estos momentos.

Antes de que Edward pudiera pronunciar algo, su teléfono empezó a sonar. Salió al corredor para poder contestar. Observó como Phill y Jessica entraban en la habitación riéndose de alguna broma.

\- Mamá – habló Edward en cuanto presionó la tecla verde.

_\- Anthony, ¿Dónde estás? – _la voz suave de Esme Cullen se escuchaba preocupada.

\- Ya voy, solo denme unos minutos. – Edward escuchó un suspiro a través de la línea.

\- _Está bien, cariño. No demores, se hace muy tarde _

_\- _Si, mamá

Edward terminó la llamada y regresó a la habitación de la castaña, donde todos observaban como se removía lentamente en la cama. Edward se acercó a ella presurosamente y recogió su mano entre las suyas. Movía sus dedos esporádicamente, y las máquinas que estaban alrededor de ella empezaron a sonar cada vez más fuerte. _Las enfermeras no tardarán en venir,_ pensó.

Isabella levantó una de sus manos y cubrió sus ojos con ella, trató de articular alguna palabra pero su garganta se encontraba demasiado seca, bajó su mano hasta ella y carraspeó un poco. Pausadamente abrió los párpados, la luz del techo la cegó por un momento, pero después de unos segundos parpadeando y acostumbrándose a la luz pudo observar todo lo que la rodeaba.

Sintió la presión de algo en su mano izquierda y volteó la cabeza para ver de qué se trataba. Se encontró con unos ojos color esmeralda que la miraban con adoración y alguna que otra lágrima de alegría en su rostro.

\- ¿Por qué lloras?

\- Amor – sonrió – despertaste.

Bella miró a cada persona en la habitación. Todos ellos se encontraban con una sonrisa en su rostro. Volvió su rostro al muchacho que sostenía su mano, trató de quitarla pero él se lo impidió - ¿Quién eres? – respondió incomoda.

**30 de Agosto 2013**

\- Bella ahora es otra persona, Edward está devastado.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices?

\- ¿No te has enterado?

\- Odio que me respondan con otras preguntas y lo sabes. Di ya lo que tengas que decir.

\- No recuerda nada, Rose – suspiró cabizbaja la menudita. La rubia la miró interrogante – ¿Supiste del accidente que tuvo con el caballo?, bien, pues ese golpe hizo que su cerebro tuviera una contusión y eso conllevó a su pérdida de memoria. Los doctores no saben si será temporal o definitiva – en cuanto Jessica me dijo que despertó, fui a visitarla – sollozó – no sabes…Rose…no sabes que difícil…no…no reconoce ni a su familia.

Rosalie guardó silencio, confortando a Alice mientras lloraba en su pecho. Una de sus mejores amigas, todavía consideraba a Bella su mejor amiga a pesar de la pelea que tuvieron, no sabía que existía. Se había olvidado completamente de ella. De todos.

\- Lo peor de todo – prosiguió Alice – es que ya mismo es su cumpleaños – lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Parpadeo rápidamente para deshacerlas – y no lo va a recordar – Rosalie rodó sus ojos.

\- De eso no tienes que preocuparte, su familia estará con ella y le hará recordar.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Absolutamente.

Ambas guardaron de nuevo silencio, solo se escuchaba el suave respirar de cada una. Las personas pasaban a su alrededor, niños jugando, madres regañándolos, parejas caminando y personas corriendo de un lado a otro, tratando de llegar a sus trabajos.

Los días habían pasado demasiado rápido para gusto de cualquiera. Las clases nuevamente habían empezado pero ninguno de ellos se sentía listo para volver a la rutina. Edward, por voluntad propia, decidió no volver a la universidad. Si antes parecía triste, ahora parece un humano sin alma. Había perdido el brillo en sus ojos, desde que Isabella despertó no volvió a mostrar ningún rastro de felicidad, solo llegaba a casa a comer y dormir.

Su teléfono vibró, anunciando una llamada. Con mucha pereza lo contestó.

\- _¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? _\- dijo la voz al otro lado de la línea.

\- Miro el techo, no pienso nada

\- _¿Crees que está bien que empieces a dejarte morir? La verdad, a mi medaría mucho gusto, alguien menos con quien lidiar, pero tienes que pensar en tu familia, en ti mismo, ¡en Bella!_

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Ella no me recuerda! ¡Ella no sabía ni siquiera que existía!

\- _No pensé que eras un marica. ¡Bien! Date por vencido a la primera prueba que les pone el destino, sabía que tu amor por ella no era tan grande como parecía. – _Jessica estaba furiosa

\- ¡NO SABES LO QUE DICES! – Bramó Edward- Ella es mi vida, es mi sol, no puedo seguir sin ella.

\- ¡_Entonces vuélvela a enamorar! Haz que te recuerde, ¡vuelvan a ser felices!_

\- ¿Y si no funciona?

\- _Si quiera habrás intentado. Piensa bien lo que haces y vas a hacer. Adiós._

Edward, con el teléfono todavía pegado a su oreja, comenzó a pensar. Era muy cierto lo que Jessica le había dicho, no perdía nada intentando. Podía volver a enamorar a Bella, podría hacer que de poco a poco lo empezase a recordar, pero si no lo hacía, tendría nuevos recuerdos de él, todo lo malo que pasaron se habría esfumado. Era una nueva oportunidad que el destino le dio para hacer las cosas bien.

**oOo**

\- Bien, entonces ¿este es mi perro? – dijo Isabella acariciando al cachorro que se encontraba acostado bocarriba en el suelo.

\- Si, y esta es tu habitación. – Jessica abrió sus brazos todo lo que pudo – Aquí encontraras todas tus cosas. – Isabella dio un asentimiento con la cabeza y el perro ladró como respuesta.

\- Es muy tierno, ¿cómo dices que se llama?

\- Tito – sonrió Jessica

\- ¿Por qué se llama así?

\- No lo sé, tu solo lo bautizaste de esa manera. – Isabella volvió a asentir con su cabeza, sin mencionar palabra.

Todo era tan distinto, desde que despertó del hospital había muchos huecos en su mente. Algunos eran recuerdos de su niñez, muy poco claros. Recordaba sí, pero no mucho.

La sorpresa de que su madre se había vuelto a casar, estaba embarazada y tenía una hijastra casi hace que le dé un paro cardiaco, muchas noticias que digerir. Por una parte estaba feliz por su madre, ahora sabía que era completamente feliz y no aparentaba como lo había hecho antes.

Su hermanastra era muy tierna, siempre estaba ahí para ella cuando necesitaba algo, era muy atenta y parecía siempre estar de buen humor, luego estaba aquel chico que había sostenido su mano cuando despertó, tan cortés, tan cariñoso, pero sobre todo, tan guapo. Jessica le había dicho que era su enamorado, pero es que simplemente no lo podía creer. Era un príncipe sacado de algún cuento, y ahora ella era la princesa que había que rescatar.

Lo más extraño de todo, era que la primera y última vez que lo vió, fue al momento que despertó. Habían pasado tantos días y no tenía ni una noticia de él. Para lo poco que recordaba sabía que los enamorados no debían comportarse de esa manera.

\- Bella, cariño – Renée abrió un poco la puerta de la habitación. Isabella seguía con la labor de rascarle la pancita a su perro – Tienes visitas – sonrió. Jessica la miró interrogante.

La madre de las castañas abrió completamente la puerta, dejando entrar a dos personas que diferían excesivamente la una de la otra. Una de ellas era muy pequeñita, su cabello no le llegaba siquiera a los hombros y era muy negro. Ella saltó de la alegría al ver a de nuevo a su amiga. La otra, en cambio, era muy alta, su cabello rubio platinado caía en ondas hasta más debajo de su busto y la miraba entre alegre y culpable.

\- ¡Bella! – gritó la menudita mientras la abrazaba muy fuerte. Isabella estaba próxima a quedarse sin aire.

\- Hola…supongo – rio la castaña. Después de un gran momento, la chica soltó a Bella.

\- Sé que no me recuerdas, pero te quiero mucho.

\- ¿gracias? – todos en la habitación rieron.

\- Soy Mary Alice Brandon, pero solo me dicen Alice – su sonrisa era demasiado grande, Isabella la asoció con la sonrisa del gato Cheshire. La castaña le dio un asentimiento de cabeza – somos muy buenas amigas y te encanta salir a los centros comerciales conmigo a vaciar las tiendas.

\- No creo que llenándole la cabeza de esas cosas haga que pase contigo en cada tienda de Seattle, Alice – la voz de la rubia resonó por la habitación.

\- Pero a esta nueva Bella le puede gustar las compras tanto como a nosotras – respondió Alice haciendo un puchero. Rosalie la ignoró.

\- Soy Rosalie Hale – le tendió la mano para estrecharla a la de Isabella – hemos tenido ciertas diferencias en el pasado, pero sé que ahora todo estará mejor.

Isabella le devolvió el apretón a Rosalie mientras sonreía. Aquellas chicas le caían realmente bien.

La castaña vió como Rosalie cerraba fuertemente los ojos mientras se estremecía.

\- ¿Qué mierda tengo entre las piernas?

\- ¡Ese vocabulario! – la reprendió Renée. Alice rio a carcajada limpia.

\- ¡Es solo un perrito! – Alice bajó hasta la altura del cachorro y le acarició por detrás de las orejas - ¿Cómo te llamas bebe? ¡Ay! qué lindo que eres ¿Quién es lindo? ¿Quién? Solo tú.

\- Se llama Tito – respondió Isabella

\- Pues procura que esa bola de pelos no se me acerque mucho – Rosalie, con muy mala cara se alejó del animal.

* * *

**¡Hola hermosas! Les ruego me perdonen la tardanza. No he tenido mucho tiempo libre pero ahora que lo tuve les he subido este capitulo.**

**¿Qué les pareció? Este fue el momento preciso para que Rosalie y Bella hagan las paces, ¿no les parece? Estaba esperando este momento para que vuelvan a ser amigas :3, y bueno... Edward tiene que reconquistar a Bella de cualquier manera. ¡Háganme saber su opinión en un review!**

** Como siempre, agradeciendo a todas las chicas que me dejan los maravillosos reviews, esta vez no podré responderles, pero quiero que sepan que me hace inmensamente feliz recibir sus comentrarios: ****Tata XOXO, ****isabel 20****, ****Yoliki, ****helenagonzalez23-athos, ****, melychile, LittleVampireSexy, Nelva Robsten, Yessica Alexandra, Guest, Bella-Jaze**

**Agradeciendo también infinitamente a mis lectoras, a las princesas que me han agregado a favoritos, están siguiendo y/o tienen en alerta a esta historia. No podrían faltar mis lectoras fantasmas :) seguiré insistiendo hasta encontrar un review suyo hehe**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto, haré todo lo posible ¡lo prometo!**

**Les mando un enorme abrazo y beso.**


	11. Septiembre 2013

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de SM, esta historia y si aparece alguno que otro personaje es de mi autoría.**

* * *

_**You say I'm crazy, 'cause you don't think I know what you've done.**_

_** Sam Smith**_

* * *

**7 de Septiembre 2013**

\- Esto, esto es un teléfono celular. Se usa para hacer y recibir llamadas y mensajes de texto. Puedes entrar a internet con él y tomar muchísimas fotos. Hay demasiadas aplicaciones que puedes descargarte, yo te recomiendo una de belleza que tengo en el mío, ¡te ayudará a maquillarte y a lucir más bonita! También, puedes descargarte toda la música que desees y…

\- Alice, para. No soy tonta, solo perdí la memoria. Sé muy bien lo que es un teléfono celular y que usos tiene.

La aludida adoptó un muy lindo color rosado en sus mejillas y sonrió avergonzada. Solo le iba a dar un poco de instrucciones en caso de que se perdiese.

\- Lo siento, Bells. Ven – haló el brazo de la castaña – tenemos que seguir.

Para el poco tiempo que, según Isabella, conocía a Alice, esta se había convertido en una muy buena amiga al igual que Rosalie. Las tres salían siempre a cualquier centro comercial, y para sorpresa de todos, Isabella estaba siendo muy tolerante y hasta Alice en algunas ocasiones, lograba contagiar su hiperactividad para con las compras.

Un rubio muy alto las estaba esperando en la puerta de otro local de aquel centro comercial.

\- Hola Jazz – la pelinegra se puso de puntitas y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de sus labios. El rubio la miro con dulzura - ¿y Edward? – preguntó al no encontrarlo por ninguna parte.

\- Aquí – se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Las muchachas giraron hasta poderlo observar. Caminaba tan elegantemente.

_¡Dios mío! Que guapo_ pensó Isabella mientras aguantaba un suspiro mordiéndose el labio.

\- Buenos días, pequeñas damas. Disculpen la demora, estaba estacionando el auto. – Isabella asintió con su cabeza, incapaz de decir palabra alguna.

\- Bien, ahora que has llegado cada uno podemos tomar nuestro camino. Recuerda que nos encontraremos en el patio de comidas a las dos de la tarde, procura llegar con tiempo. Después haremos lo que ustedes chicos deseen. – Alice no paró a tomar aire ni un solo segundo y sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes cuando terminó. Isabella todavía se preguntaba como una persona tan pequeña como ella podía llegar a tener tantas fuerzas y energías.

\- ¿Y Rosalie, Alice? – preguntó la castaña.

\- Ella no llegará hasta un poco más tarde con Emmett. Además, ella ya sabe nuestra pequeña organización así que no nos preocupemos por ella.

Isabella observó cómo Alice entrelazaba un brazo con Jasper y emprendían su camino a quien sabe dónde.

\- Nos hemos quedado nosotros dos. ¿Qué quieres hacer? – preguntó Edward.

\- ¿Es una cita entre parejas? –Isabella arrugó su entrecejo.

\- Creo…

\- Pero…tu…yo…

\- Bella - Edward la paro – si no te sientes cómoda conmigo, puedo llamar a Alice para que venga por ti y yo me puedo ir.

El tono de voz con el que Edward le habló era melancólico. A Isabella no le gustó para nada como hizo sentir a Edward con su comentario y se maldijo mentalmente por decir cosas como esas sin antes haberlas pensado.

\- No, no, no Edward. Todo está bien, perdón ¿sí? – Bella sin darse cuenta había sujetado entre sus manos, las manos de Edward. Estas se sentían cálidas, suaves, perfectas. Su pulso empezó a acelerarse, sabiendo con anticipación lo que el cuerpo de Edward producía en el de ella. ¿Por qué su corazón sabía todo lo que había vivido con Edward, todo lo que este la hacía sentir con solo un roce, pero su mente no? Suspiró resignada.

El cobrizo sonrió y levantó una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Isabella.

\- Bonita, no importa cuánto tiempo me tome, pero haré que te vuelvas a enamorar de mí. – acercó sus labios a los de ella. Estaban tan cerca, a tan solo milímetros de distancia, respiraban el mismo aire que el otro. Edward no podía dejar de ver esos carnosos labios rosados, un poco brillantes por algún producto de belleza que Isabella se habría puesto en ellos. La castaña cerró los ojos, preparándose con antelación al beso de Edward, más se llevó una gran decepción al sentir los labios de Edward en su mejilla. – Todavía no – susurró – Tenemos que seguir el itinerario de Alice, ¿dónde iremos primero?

A Isabella le tomó un poco de tiempo volver a poner sus ideas en orden para poder responder.

\- ¿Sabes patinar?

\- Si – el cobrizo rió – pero tú no, así que… elige otra cosa. – Bella arrugó su ceño.

\- Entonces… ¿quieres acompañarme a la tienda de mascotas? Necesito comprarle unas cosas a Tito.

\- A la tienda de mascotas será. – dijo Edward sonriendo ampliamente

Para asombro de Edward, Bella compró casi toda la tienda y lo obligaba a cargar a él las bolsas y, cuando él ya no pudo más, empezó a hacerlo ella.

La hora del almuerzo había llegado como un relámpago. Alice había reservado una enorme mesa para ellos e Isabella pudo observar que Rosalie ya se encontraba junto a la pelinegra. Edward y Bella se acercaron donde se hallaban sus amigos y ellos les sonrieron como bienvenida. Alice miraba a Isabella con un deje de orgullo al ver todas las cosas que había comprado y Edward no pudo hacer más que rodar los ojos.

Rosalie se levantó de su asiento, pasando de largo por la pareja hasta llegar a los brazos de un hombre muy grande, donde se fundieron en un muy grande beso haciendo que los presentes desviasen su mirada de ellos.

\- Siempre tan fogosos – susurró Alice. Jasper sonrió con ella. Minutos después, la pareja se acercó a ellos.

\- Chicos, él es Emmett McCarty y él es mí….

\- ¿Príncipe? ¿Novio? ¿Amor de tu vida? ¿Cariño? Elige cualquiera, princesa – el enorme chico sonrió cual niño haciendo que en sus mejillas se marcasen adorables hoyuelos.

\- Eres todo eso, mi osito modesto – Rosalie sonrió a su lado, mirándolo con adoración – Bueno, a Alice ya la conoces. Él es Jasper, él es Edward y bueno…ella es Bella.

\- ¡Hola a todos! – sonrió Emmett – es un placer conocer a los amigos de mi hermosa novia. Tengo tanta hambre que me comería a un toro, ¿ya pidieron la comida?

\- No todavía, ¿qué deseas comer Bella? – preguntó Edward

\- Lo que sea, gracias

\- Hermosa, ¿tú que quieres? – Jasper susurró a Alice.

\- Un gran asado de pollo, por favor.

\- Solo quedas tú, mi Barbie.

\- Lo que tu pidas está bien, osito.

Todos los chicos se levantaron a pedido de sus novias, y fueron a complacerlas. Cada una suspiró al verlos partir.

\- ¡Dios! Que buen trasero tiene Emmett

\- Cuidado Alice, es mío.

\- Lo sé. Él mío es mucho mejor.

\- Si tú dices…

Isabella miraba a Alice y a Rosalie como si un partido de tenis se tratase, y sonrió. Podían decir lo que ellas quieran acerca de sus respectivos hombres, pero ella sabía que Edward era el mejor de todos.

Al cabo de un momento, cada uno de los chicos regresaba con dos bandejas llenas de comida cada uno. Disfrutaron de su almuerzo entre bromas por parte de Emmett y regaños de Rosalie hacia él. A Isabella, Emmett, le parecía un chico muy seguro de sí mismo y demasiado lindo, pero no del lindo que le gustaba, aunque debía admitir que era guapo, sino del lindo que se comportaba muy bien y tenía un carisma que lograba contagiar a cualquiera.

Una hora y media después, cuando todos estuvieron demasiado llenos como para poder caminar a Alice se le ocurrió una idea.

\- ¡Vamos a jugar bolos! – dijo saltando en su asiento.

\- Alice, no creo que sea buena idea – suspiró Rosalie mientras se acomodaba en su asiento.

\- ¡Me parece una idea maravillosa!

\- Emmett, cariño. No

\- ¿Qué, Rossie? ¿Tienes miedo de perder?

\- No me tientes, Emmett.

\- Así que eso es. Bueno, cualquiera te ganaría.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la mesa, todos los presentes miraban a la pareja. Rosalie se encontraba lanzándole dagas con los ojos a Emmett mientras este sonreía cada vez más y más.

\- Vamos a patear algunos traseros chicas – dijo la rubia levantándose de su asiento con su bolso en mano. Los chicos rieron y chocaron palmas entre ellos y las chicas franquearon a su amiga, cada una a un lado.

Al llegar al sitio donde se encontraba un gran almacén de juegos, cada uno pidió un par de zapatos de su respectiva talla.

\- Esto será divertido – Emmett hizo tronar los dedos de sus manos.

\- Mujeres primero – Jasper hizo una reverencia, dándoles paso a las chicas. Rosalie bufó, Isabella rió y Alice lo besó.

El juego pasó sin complicaciones, a decir verdad, Isabella tuvo algunas dificultades al comenzar, pero a medida que los demás le iban explicando las reglas y cuál era la mejor manera de sujetar la bola, ella se convirtió en una de las mejores jugadoras. Ambos equipos iban a la par, cosa que asombró mucho y al mismo tiempo molestó un poco a los chicos, bueno, mejor dicho a Emmett que era el más competitivo.

\- ¡Chusa! – gritó Rosalie, volviendo a su lugar. La pantalla marcaba la reciente victoria de las chicas. Faltaban tan solo dos tiros para terminar, uno por parte de los chicos, otro para las chicas.

\- No lo creo – Emmett forzó sus musculosos brazos, haciendo que se marcaran sus venas.

Era el turno de Edward, este cogió la bola número 11 en su mano derecha y se preparaba para lanzarla. Antes de hacerlo, dio media vuelta y, mirando a cada uno de los presentes habló.

\- Hagamos esto más interesante – el cobrizo sonrió maliciosamente - Si los chicos ganamos – guardo silencio, aumentando el suspenso - ustedes harán lo que nosotros queramos por… una semana, pero si las chicas ganan, nosotros tendremos que hacer cualquier cosa que ellas deseen por una semana.

En los rostros de los chicos se formó una gran sonrisa, las chicas mientras tanto se reunieron en un círculo, discutiendo los pros y contras de la situación.

\- Me parece justo – Alice se cruzó de brazos – Quiero aumentar algo a la apuesta, los perdedores pagan la cuenta del estacionamiento de las ganadoras.

\- ¿ganadoras? – Emmett sonrió burlón. Alice le sonrió sinceramente y asintió con su cabeza – Bien, ¡que así sea! ¡Dale con todo Eddie! – todos rieron, Edward solo gruñó en respuesta.

El cobrizo lanzó la bola, todos miraban expectantes el recorrido de esta y como, de poco a poco, se estaba desviando de su camino. Las chicas sonrieron con antelación, los chicos miraban preocupados el rumbo que estaba tomando la bola. Pero, en el momento menos esperado, la bola volvió de nuevo a su principal dirección y chocó con los pinos derrumbándolos a todos.

Los muchachos chocaron palmas cantando victoria. Las chicas estaban malhumoradas.

\- Bella, es tu turno. Te juro que si fallas te perseguiré donde quieras que vayas y desearas no haber nacido – Rosalie susurraba amenazadora.

\- Haz tu mejor esfuerzo, Bells. No importa lo que pase, igual te querremos – Alice sonaba tan compresiva, pero por dentro estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre.

Isabella asintió, y con un suspiro se dirigió hacia su bola número siete. Tres de sus dedos se insertaron en los huecos de esta y se la llevó a su pecho. Inspirando y exhalando suavemente. No le gustaba que todo el peso recayera sobre ella, pero tampoco le gustaba la idea de una posible pérdida y hacer todo lo que Edward le dijera por una semana. Determinada, caminó los pocos pasos que le faltaban, trato de medir al ojo la mejor manera para derribar los pinos. Lanzó la bola y, para mala suerte de las chicas, esta se empezó a desviar, quedando casi al filo del lado izquierdo.

Alice y Rosalie se mordían sus uñas, Isabella respiraba entrecortadamente, no quería perder. Las risas de los chicos se empezaban a escuchar cada vez más alto. Isabella apretó sus puños y rezó a todas las deidades habidas y por haber, que la ayudaran. La bola empezó a tomar un rumbo más estable, haciendo callar a los muchachos. Las chicas se levantaron a la expectación, faltaba poco para que la bola tocara a los pinos. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad para todos, la bola logro derrumbar a la mayoría de pinos. Faltaban dos, cada uno al extremo del otro, uno de ellos se balanceaba hasta que logró caer, pero el otro seguía intacto.

\- ¡Ganamos! – gritaron los chicos al unísono mientras saltaban alegres por su victoria. El movimiento de aquel salto hizo que el otro pino se cayese, dando la victoria a las chicas. Ellas rieron asombradas y se abrasaron entre ellas.

\- No

\- Puede

\- Ser

Los chicos tenían su mandíbula abierta.

\- Amor, estoy tan cansada. Al llegar a casa, quiero que me hagas un rico masaje de pies. – Rosalie se ubicó alado de Emmett, haciendo que este la mirase con recelo.

\- Jazz, yo quiero que me pintes las uñas de un lindo color rosa – Alice hizo lo mismo que Rosalie mientras entrelazaba un brazo con Jasper.

Edward miró con miedo a Isabella.

\- Ya pensaré en algo – la castaña sonrió. Edward tuvo más miedo aún.

**13 de Septiembre 2013**

Isabella se despertó con el dulce cantar de los pájaros. Se estiró en su cama, sintiendo todos sus músculos tensarse y retraerse de gusto. Sonrió complacida.

Hoy era su cumpleaños y nada ni nadie podría arruinarlo.

Despacio, abrió sus párpados y vislumbró el blanco techo con estrellas fosforescentes de su habitación, bajó la mirada y a sus pies se encontraba una gran bola de pelos café claro mezclado con un poco de café oscuro y blanco, que subía y bajaba acompasadamente. Volvió a sonreír. Pataleo sus piernas haciendo que el pobre cachorro despertase de su letargo. Perezosamente levantó su cabeza hacia su dueña y, sin levantarse, logró moverse hasta donde ella se encontraba.

\- Hola Tito, ¿amaneciste bien? – el perro le lamió la mano en respuesta y después se recostó de lado, volviendo a dormir – Eres un vago.

Isabella levantó las cobijas y se sentó en su cama. Llevó sus manos a su rostro tratando de quitar todo rastro de sueño. Su estómago rugió y se encaminó hacia la cocina.

\- Buenos días, mamá – Isabella le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre que se encontraba friendo tocino.

\- Buenos días, hermosa. ¿Cómo amaneciste?

\- Bien – Isabella esperó una felicitación por parte de su madre, pero esta nunca llegó – Alice me ha dicho que quiere ir de compras hoy, ¿no te importa?

\- Para nada – la mujer rellenó cuatro platos con tocino y huevos revueltos, y los puso en la isla central de la cocina.

\- ¡Hola a todos! – Jessica entró alegre.

\- Buenos días – respondieron las presentes.

El desayuno pasó, por parte de Isabella, muy lento y a la vez muy triste. Ni su madre ni su hermana le habían deseado un feliz cumpleaños. Si así empezaba el día, mejor no quería ni seguir.

Fue a tomar un largo baño, el cual la relajó hasta niveles insospechados. Se vistió con un jean color rosa pálido, una blusa gris holgada de media manga junto con sus converse del mismo color. Decoró su cabello con un prendedor rosa y lo dejó suelto cayendo en cascada por su espalda.

Su teléfono sonó, era Alice.

\- _Bella, bellita. ¿ya estas lista?_

_\- _Sip

\- _Oki dokie, entonces ya sal. Te estamos esperando._

Isabella suspiró y cerró la llamada. Parecía que ni sus amigas recordaban que día tan especial era hoy. Bajó las escaleras y salió de su casa. Frente a ella ya se encontraba Alice en su auto y Rosalie de copiloto. La castaña entró y Alice arrancó.

\- Pero que genio que tenemos hoy

\- No me pasa nada, Rose. – Rosalie se giró en su asiento.

\- ¿segura? – _Aparte de que se han olvidado de mi cumpleaños, si todo está bien_

\- Si, segura – Isabella sonrió.

\- Bien, porque haremos muchas compras y quién sabe si regresaremos temprano. – Alice le guiñó un ojo por el retrovisor.

Llegaron al centro comercial y Alice se encargó de cambiar el mal humor con el que se encontraba Isabella dándole cualquier capricho que la castaña quisiese. Aunque eso todavía no hacía que mudase su melancolía.

La pelinegra saqueaba cada tienda que encontraba y obligaba a Bella a probarse cuantas prendas de ropa apareciesen a su vista, ya sean faldas cortas, faldas largas, vestidos de fiesta o vestidos de coctel, pantalones cortos y pantalones de colores, zapatos con demasiados centímetros de por medio o blusas de todo tipo, Alice hacía que cada visita a algún local de ropa fuese inigualable a la anterior.

\- ¿Quieres regresar a casa? – susurró Rosalie pasando un brazo por los hombros de Isabella. Esta asintió sin decir nada. - ¿segura? – la castaña volvió a asentir –¡Alice! – la pelinegra se sobresaltó y giró en redondo poniendo toda su atención en Rosalie – Vamos a casa, creo que ha sido suficiente – Alice posó sus orbes grises en Isabella, su mirada era suave y comprensiva.

\- Este bien, iré a pagar el ticket de parqueo. Las espero en el auto - cargando algunas bolsas, Alice desapareció entre la gente.

Rosalie e Isabella fueron juntas y en silencio hasta el auto. La rubia se sentía mal por su amiga, sabía que lo que estaban haciendo no era lo correcto, pero era necesario. Después ella lo entendería.

El camino en regreso a casa de Bella fue en completo silencio, salvo por la radio que sonaba a bajo volumen dentro del auto.

\- ¡Muero de Sed! Bella, ¿me regalarías un vaso con agua? – Alice hizo un puchero y puso sus mejores ojitos para convencerla.

\- Sí, claro. – Isabella salió del auto y buscó en los bolsillos de su pantalón sus llaves – ¿Quieres algo tú, Rose? – la rubia asintió con una sonrisa, también saliendo del auto - Tienen que darme uno momento, Tito es demasiado tonto cuando se lo propone y ladra a cualquier cosa desconocida en casa. – Rosalie y Alice intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

Isabella entró a su casa seguida de sus amigas, Tito no estaba por ninguna parte así que las dejó pasar sin ningún inconveniente. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y las luces apagadas. La sala se encontraba en una inmensa oscuridad, nada se podía divisar. La castaña se acercó a los interruptores y encendió las luces.

\- ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!

Allí, en la mesa que se encontraba en medio del salón, se hallaba un pastel de selva negra rodeado por cerezas e inscrito en su superficie _Feliz Cumpleaños Bella, _en lo alto del pastel había dos velitas encendidas marcando el número 19. Phill, Renée y Jessica se encontraban detrás del pastel sonriendo enormemente. Tito llegó minutos después, ladrando y posicionándose a la derecha de Jessica. Rosalie y Alice también se habían ubicado a un lado de Phill y, en medio de Tito y Jessica, se encontraba Edward sonriendo hacia Isabella.

A la castaña se escaparon un par de lágrimas, ¿cómo pudo ser tan tonta para pensar que las personas que más quería se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños? Corrió a abrazar a su madre y luego a Edward.

\- _Feliz cumpleaños, mi princesa. _– susurró en su oído para luego dejarle un cálido beso en la mejilla. Bella se separó de Edward y entrelazó sus manos.

\- Pide un deseo, corazón – dijo Renée. Isabella se acercó a al pastel y cerró los ojos. Lo tenía todo, ahora solo quería una simple cosa.

_Quiero que esto jamás se acabe_

Isabella pidió su deseo. Sin saber que era lo mismo que Edward pidió meses atrás.

**28 de Septiembre 2013**

Estaba lloviendo con tanta fuerza, y el viento soplaba tan tenazmente que Isabella tuvo que agarrar mejor su sombrilla antes de que esta salga volando. Caminaba cada vez más rápido, tratando de llegar a su destino.

Su recorrido hacia el Hospital General de Seattle nunca se le había hecho tan largo. Hacia tan solo unas horas estaba disfrutando de un delicioso café colombiano cuando su padrastro la llamó diciéndole que Renée ya había entrado en labor de parto y las necesitaba, a ella y a Jessica, lo más pronto posible junto a ellos.

Para colmo, hoy hacía un día de a perros. El clima estaba loco, se supone que el cambio de verano a otoño debería ser suave, no tan radical como lo estaba siendo.

Levantó su mirada del suelo y se encontró con una pareja de ¿esposos? ¿enamorados? ¿amigos? ¡Qué más daba! Se los veía rebosantes de felicidad. Suspiró, su felicidad era contagiosa.

**_18 de Septiembre 2013_**

_Edward había llegado a su casa, como todas las mañanas, trayéndole sus tan adoradas rosas blancas. El muchacho se estaba esmerando demasiado en tratar de reconquistarla, en hacer que vuelva a recordar lo maravilloso que él podía llegar a ser y los momentos que juntos podrían vivir._

_\- Buenos días, princesa. – saludó Edward con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. _

_\- Buenos días, Edward – respondió un poco más formal Isabella. Todavía no se acostumbraba a las tantas muestras de cariño que el cobrizo le profesaba._

_\- Espero te encuentres preparada para el día de hoy. Te tengo una gran sorpresa._

_\- No sé si debo alegrarme o no._

_\- Debes hacerlo, sé que te hará muy feliz._

_Isabella asintió con su cabeza y fue a dejar sus rosas dentro del jarrón en el que se encontraban las demás. Subió a su habitación y puso en su pequeño bolsito, que se cruzaba por su pecho, un poco de dinero, un brillo y su teléfono. _

_Al bajar, Edward le tendió su mano y fueron juntos al auto de este. Dentro del auto, el cobrizo tapó los ojos de Bella con una bufanda que había llevado y empezó a manejar. El camino no fue tan largo, y pronto se hallaban en su destino, que, para opinión de Isabella, era muy ruidoso. Suavemente, el cobrizo la condujo por la entrada._

_\- ¿Estas lista?_

_\- Ni un poquito_

_\- Bueno, pues. ¡Bienvenida! – Edward deshizo el nudo de la bufanda que cubría los ojos de Isabella y, ella maravillada, observó con sus ojos bien abiertos el parque de diversiones donde se encontraban._

Suspiró, recordando aquel momento. El cobrizo había ganado todos los juegos por ella, y por consiguiente le había regalado el enorme unicornio que ganó con tanto esfuerzo, también habían comido mucho algodón de azúcar, y con eso, había descubierto cuan hiperactivo se ponía Edward cuando ingería una gran cantidad de azúcar. Ella por su parte, tenía un nuevo temor, el haber estado en la montaña rusa la hizo darse cuenta que tenía terror a las alturas.

Se estremeció completa. El solo recordarlo de daba escalofríos y nauseas.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando se dio reparo en que ya se encontraba en la entrada de emergencia del hospital. Dio pequeñas respiraciones, infundiéndose valor para poder ingresar y darle su apoyo a su madre. Una vez dentro observó que todo estaba muy tranquilo, salvo por alguno que otro grito que, supuso, era de su madre.

Observó a la enfermera recepcionista de aquel lugar y se acercó a ella.

\- Buenas tardes, ¿me podría decir por favor la habitación de la señora Renée Dwyer? – la enfermera, una señora regordeta de ojos café pero con una mirada cálida, le sonrió.

\- Claro, es la 223. Está en el segundo piso – habló con voz cantarina. Isabella murmuró un _gracias_ y siguió por su camino.

Si Renée se encontraba en el segundo piso, ¿por qué se escuchaban sus gritos hasta la recepción?

La castaña soltó una suave carcajada, su madre era tan asombrosa. Aquella carcajada se convirtió en grito cuando Isabella sintió cómo alguien tomaba impulso en sus hombros y terminaba pegado cual koala a su espalda.

\- ¡Hola hermanita! – la voz de Jessica se escuchó tan cerca de su oído que la hizo saltar del susto.

\- ¡JESSICA! Me has dado un susto de muerte – Jessica rió y besó la mejilla de su hermana.

\- Eres una mariquita, te asustas tan fácilmente.

\- Bueno si, ¡¿y qué?!

\- Nada, nada. Ven, vamos a ver a mamá.

Ambas quedaron estáticas en su lugar cuando un nuevo grito de Renée se escuchó por el pasillo del piso. Se miraron y al mismo tiempo salieron corriendo a la habitación de su madre. Phill se encontraba ahí, junto con un doctor.

\- Señora Dwyer, todavía falta un centímetro para que termine de dilatar, tendremos que esperar un poco más para que se cumplan los diez centímetros y poder realizar el procedimiento necesario para el nacimiento del bebé. Le diré a una enfermera que le administre una epidural así el dolor será menor.

\- ¡Y una mierda! No quiero ninguna droga en mi cuerpo, soportaré lo que tenga que soportar. – el doctor dio una asentimiento con su cabeza y salió de la habitación.

\- Mamá – Isabella llegó a su lado - ¿Cómo te encuentras? – apartó el cabello que se encontraba pegado a su frente y le dio un fuerte apretón a la mano.

\- ¿Cómo crees que me encuentro Isabella? Llena de dicha y rebosante de felicidad, ¡estoy en la novena nube! – la castaña entrecerró sus ojos.

\- No tienes por qué ser sarcástica.

\- Entonces no preguntes cosas que son obvias.

\- Está así desde hace una hora. Las contracciones son cada dos minutos, y cada segundo que pasa está más insoportable – explicó Phill.

\- ¡Claro, cómo no eres tú el que tiene que parir a tu hijo!

Las chicas en la habitación se mordieron las mejillas interiormente para no reír.

\- Ya mamá, falta poco – Jessica se acercó a la aludida y agarró su mano. Justo en ese momento llegó otra contracción, Renée apretó fuertemente las manos de sus hijas mientras gritaba como una posesa. Las muchachas ahogaron un grito de dolor.

\- ¡¿Quién se cree ese doctor!? Mi hijo ya quiere nacer, ¡no le importa el maldito centímetro que falta!

Cinco minutos más transcurrieron entre gritos y apretones de Renée cuando el doctor hizo de nuevo su entrada junto a dos enfermeras más, las cuales traían los elementos necesarios para la llegada del bebé.

\- Bien, Renée creo que ya estas preparada. Sube tus piernas aquí, eso así. A la cuenta de tres, pujas ¿está bien? Uno…dos…tres… ¡puja! – Renée apretó fuertemente las manos de sus hijas, aguantando un grito y pujando todo lo que podía. Soltó el aire cuando ya no avanzó más - Lo has hecho muy bien, respira profundamente

\- ¡Maldita sea, Phill! No grabes esto.

\- Renée…de nuevo, toma una gran respiración…uno…dos…tres… ¡puja! ¡Muy bien! Ya veo su cabeza, una vez más Renée, respira profundamente, está ya es la última vez…uno…dos y…. ¡tres! ¡Puja!

El llanto de un bebé inundó toda la habitación. Renée se encontraba recostada contra la cama y respiraba entrecortadamente. Jessica e Isabella se acariciaban las manos tratando de calmar el dolor que el apretón de su madre había causado. Phill había terminado de grabar el alumbramiento de su bebé, había cortado su cordón umbilical y ahora revisaba junto a las enfermeras el estado de este.

\- Es perfecto – susurró el hombre cuando las enfermeras pusieron en sus brazos a su hijo – Mira Renée – Phill se acercó a su esposa pero esta yacía dormida en la cama.

\- Creo que es mejor dejarla descansar – susurró Isabella mientras acomodaba a su madre en una mejor posición para que pudiese dormir.

* * *

**¡Hola bonitas! un nuevo, novísimo capítulo, con unos días de retraso siiii, pero aquí esta. Espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura**

**Agradezco a todas las chicas que me dejan los maravillosos reviews: **

**Tata XOXO:** Edward ya esta haciendo todo lo que puede para volver a enamorarla :') . ¡Este hombre es tan romántico!

**isabel 20: **Creo que fue lo mejor que haya perdido la memoria, pero veremos después si la recupera o no.

**Yoliki:** jajaja ¡no desesperes! Estan volviendo a ser felices y eso es lo que importa :D

**the princes of the winds: **me hace inmensamente feliz que te guste la historia. Espero te haya gustado este capítulo :)

**helenagonzalez23-athos: **Creo que todos siempre necesitamos una segunda oportunidad :) No importa las circunstancias

**Anita: **Aquí está la actualización, espero te haya gustado :)

**Agradeciendo también infinitamente a mis lectoras, a las princesas que me han agregado a favoritos, están siguiendo y/o tienen en alerta a esta historia. No podrían faltar mis lectoras fantasmas :) seguiré insistiendo hasta encontrar un review suyo hehe**

**Les mando un enorme abrazo y beso.**


	12. Octubre 2013

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de SM, esta historia y si aparece alguno que otro personaje es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**_La vie commence peut-être tard, mais n'est pas tombée dans l'oubli._**

**_La vida puede comenzar tarde, pero no se queda en el olvido._**

**_ Joyce Jonathan_**

* * *

**3 de Octubre 2013**

_\- Escúchame Bella, él-no-es-bueno…. confía en mí Bella, él no es lo que parece._

Isabella daba vueltas en su cama, no sabiendo si había ya despertado o si seguía soñando, pero de lo que sí estaba segura, era del gran dolor que sentía en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Se escondió aún más dentro de las sábanas, ahogando su cabeza entre las almohadas.

Respiraba entrecortadamente, sentía el latir desbocado de su corazón y lo podía escuchar en sus oídos. Sudaba frío, las manos las sentía húmedas y por más que trataba de secarlas en su cama, volvían a su estado inicial.

_\- Tanya – susurro Alice_

Tanya…ese nombre se le hacía conocido. Sabía que en algún momento había escuchado algo o a alguien llamarse así, pero no recordaba completamente quien o que.

Escuchaba los ronquidos que profería su perro bajo su cama. Se removió inquieta, era evidente que ya no estaba soñando. Había demasiadas imágenes en su cabeza. Alice y Rosalie protagonizaban la mayoría de ellas. Había demasiadas personas pero una chica llamó en especial su atención, rubia, alta y muy, demasiado hermosa. ¡_Tanya_, la ex de Edward!

Se llevó las manos a su rostro limpiando cualquier rastro de sudor que haya en él y luego se las llevó alrededor de su cabeza apretando fuertemente para que, en un intento vano, pudiera calmar aquel dolor, aquellas imágenes que pasaban como una película dentro de su cabeza. Había tantas cosas mezcladas, tantos recuerdos, no sabía por dónde empezar. Esto la estaba mareando.

_\- ¡Edward y yo estamos juntos! – dijo Isabella_

_\- Eso ya lo sé boba – sonrió Alice_

_\- No, no, quiero decir de juntos... en una relación – afirmó_

_\- ¡Eso es genial Bells! ¡Felicidades!_

La castaña, aún en su cama, sonrió. Ese recuerdo era bonito. Ahora rememoraba la felicidad que la embargaba aquellos días, aquella felicidad que podía contagiar a cualquiera y que la embriagaba hasta la saciedad. Su perro, al sentir que Isabella se removía en su cama, empezó a gruñir. Detestaba que lo despertasen y más cuando estaba soñando con algunas hermosas perras.

Se levantó suavemente de su cama, el dolor en su cabeza parecía aminorar, las imágenes habían cesado y tenía mucha hambre. Pero antes que nada, quería quitarse cualquier residuo de sudor en su cuerpo. Odiaba sudar, y más si lo hacía en sueños, la hacía sentirse muy, pero muy sucia.

El agua en su cuerpo la tranquilizaba y más si se encontraba tan calentita como en ese instante. Mas su cabeza empezaba nuevamente a querer estallar. Sus lágrimas se confundían entre el agua. Recostó su espalda en la fina pared de la ducha mientras se resbalaba suavemente hasta sentarse en el piso.

_\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo –Rosalie dio media vuelta, alejándose de ella._

La castaña frunció su ceño. ¿Se había peleado con Rosalie? Cerró sus ojos cuando, de nuevo, momentos ya vividos pasaban rápidamente por su cabeza. Isabella logró captar algunos de ellos, Rose observándola con mala cara, Alice diciéndole que se había enterado que su pareja era Edward, Lauren siendo una perra, un chico enorme que ahora sabía se llamaba Emmett Después de eso, la mayoría de recuerdos eran con su familia o Alice. Rosalie no volvía a aparecer en ellos.

Volvía a respirar entrecortadamente, esto de estar recordando la dejaba totalmente cansada. Salió de la ducha para poder cambiarse, las ganas de comer se habían esfumado así como llegaron y aunque quisiese ingerir algo, sabía que su estómago no lo retendría y lo vomitaría al instante.

Bien, ahora todo cobraba sentido. Rosalie, no directamente pero lo había hecho, le pidió disculpas por su comportamiento y ya no había rencores entre ellas. Para Isabella eso estaba bien, recordaba la amistad de años que las unía y lo mal que había pasado cuando se pelearon. Una cosa menos de que preocuparse.

A medida que transcurría el día, la castaña iba recordando fragmentos de su vida. El momento en el que conoció a Jessica y a Phill y de cómo ellos cambiaron la vida de su madre y de ella misma. Habían sido la luz al final del túnel en su camino. También vagamente, pero lo hacía, recordaba a su padre. Charlie no había sido una figura paterna con la que Isabella se pudiera llenar de orgullo. Rememoraba cada momento en el que hacía miserable la vida de su madre, de cómo la gritaba y de cómo, trató pero se arrepintió en el momento que quiso hacerlo, levantó su mano para poder pegarla. A Isabella jamás la había tocado, mucho menos gritado, peor aún, nunca mostró un solo signo de cariño hacia ella, tan solo la ignoraba como se hacía con cualquier bicho insignificante.

La vida era injusta, su mente podía evocar cualquier cosa de su maldito padre pero nada sobre Edward. Todo lo vivido con él se encontraba en blanco, como si un agujero negro hubiese absorbido todo lo bueno y dejado todo lo que no valía la pena recordar.

No había ni intentado salir de su habitación en todo el día. Escuchaba el llanto de Nathan a través de las paredes - Jessica había conseguido que el niño se llamase así y, a pesar de los gritos de su madre por oponerse, Phill había apoyado a su hija como se debe y no a la loca de su esposa – quería verlo, poder consentirlo, malcriarlo y escuchar su dulce risa. Casi una semana había transcurrido desde su nacimiento y ya sabía que era un niño que podía conseguir todo lo que se proponía.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió suavemente. Su habitación se encontraba en penumbras, y ver la luz que desde su puerta penetraba la cegaba completamente.

\- Te traje un poco de té – susurró Jessica. La castaña se acomodó mejor en su cama haciendo espacio para que su hermana pudiese sentarse - ¿Cómo te sientes?

Isabella procesó unos minutos su respuesta.

\- Cansada, triste, feliz, pero más que todo me siento abrumada. Son tantas cosas que mi mente revive que me es imposible seguirle el paso a la mayoría de ellas. – la castaña llevó la taza de té a sus labios. Estaba muy dulce, tal y como a ella le gustaba.

\- Creo que es normal, son muchos años los que has olvidado, tantos momentos que viviste y que ahora recuerdas

\- ¿Sabes lo que recuerdo? – con una sonrisa en su rostro Isabella le preguntó a su hermana. Esta, ignorante del asunto, negó con la cabeza – A ti, nuestras niñerías, las peleas, los abrazos, las risas, todo. Ahora recuerdo todo de ti.

Jessica sonrió como nunca antes Isabella la había visto y se lanzó a sus brazos, fundiéndola entre ellos.

\- ¡Me hace enormemente feliz! Te quiero mucho, Bells.

\- También te quiero mucho, Jess – la castaña le devolvió el abrazo a su hermana, también con una sonrisa en su rostro. Su felicidad duró muy poco.

_\- Bella, ambos sabemos que esto debe suceder. Hay tanta tensión sexual entre nosotros – susurró Michael._

Isabella se deshizo del abrazo de su hermana.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Jessica.

\- Mi cerebro se empeña en hacerme recordar cosas que no son nada importantes y personas que no merecen la pena ser recordados.

¡Oh Michael!, aquel idiota ojiazul con rostro de niño. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo veía, ni a él ni a Lauren. La castaña había abandonado la universidad al momento que puso un pie fuera del hospital. No se creía capaz de seguir el ritmo de los demás. Edward, por estar junto a ella ayudándola a recordar, también dejó de asistir a sus clases. Aunque no todo era como él lo pintaba, últimamente su actitud era diferente e Isabella quería saber el por qué. La castaña sospechaba que su enamorado le escondía secretos, y no estaba segura de si quería enterarse o no. Tenía el vago presentimiento que todo cambiaría una vez que Edward se dignara en contarle cualquier cosa.

**16 de Octubre 2013**

Cada día que avanzaba, la castaña recordaba cada vez más. Todos estaban muy felices con el avance. Habían visitado al neurólogo que la trató cuando estaba hospitalizada y este les dijo que era una muy buena señal que la castaña empezase a recordar, así que le dio algunas pastillas para los dolores de cabeza que experimentaba cuando los recuerdos llegaban. Pero nada podía ser perfecto, hasta el momento no había ni un recuerdo sobre Edward y nadie podía explicar por qué.

Tito corría por todo el patio trasero de su casa tratando de atrapar la pelota que Isabella le lanzaba cada cuánto. Disfrutaba del sol de la mañana, tratando de que su cuerpo reciba toda la vitamina D posible que el astro rey le brindaba. Otoño había llegado tan rápido, las hojas de poco a poco empezaban a caerse de los árboles, el viento era cada vez más fuerte y el corazón de Isabella se iba llenando de amor por cierto chico de cabello cobrizo.

Edward era tan tierno con ella, tan atento y cariñoso. Jamás logró pensar que algún día pudiera encontrar a alguien como él. Claro que había muchas cosas negativas, era muy, demasiado diría Isabella, orgulloso, a veces un poco coqueto con otras chicas. A decir verdad, Edward tenía muchísimas amigas e Isabella no estaba segura si muchas de ellas solo eran amigas o algo más que eso. Sabía que estaba siendo irracional y tremendamente celosa con algo que tal vez no le convenía. Pero es que este chico la empezaba a traer en su mano, cada cosa que el hacía ella lo acompañaba, si Edward decía que debía dejarse de llevar con alguien, ella lo hacía por el simple hecho de no verlo enojado. Es más, había perdido algunas amistades a causa de peticiones, casi obligaciones, que el chico demandaba.

Tito llegó hasta ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos, mientras masticaba la pelota y gruñía entre dientes. La castaña rió y trató de quitarle la pelota de su hocico pero era imposible, el perro se movía de un lado a otro sin control

_\- Y él – dijo Alice mientras señalaba al chico cobrizo – se llama Edward_

Isabella, aun con la mano suspendida en el aire, se quedó pasmada en su lugar. Era él, era Edward, su primer recuerdo de él, el primer encuentro que tuvieron. Sonrió aún más.

Corrió directamente de vuelta a su casa, el perro la seguía con el mismo ritmo, y llegó hasta su habitación. Puso el cerrojo y se dejó caer en su cama. Sabía que si llegaba un recuerdo podría llegar otro u algunos y prefería estar sola cuando eso sucediese. En ese momento no le importó si la cabeza le dolía, si podría desmayarse o simplemente darle algún mareo. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la lluvia de imágenes.

_Los labios de Edward se acercaron raudamente a los suyos, tenía miedo y un poco de nervios. Paralizada abrió los ojos ante el acto, sentía millones de mariposas en su estómago._

Su primer beso.

Llevó su mano a sus labios tratando de volver a sentir ese cosquilleo. ¿Edward la hacía sentir esas cosas? Ahora lo recordaba. Ahora se daba cuenta que no era solo en esos momentos recientes que él la hacía sentir como si miles de mariposas estallaran en su interior cuando se tocaban, si no desde que se conocieron ya había cierta magia entre ellos, rodeándolos a cada instante.

_\- ¡DEJAME EN PAZ! YO SE COMO CONDUZCO, ¡HAZ SILENCIO! – bramó furioso Edward._

Isabella se incorporó en su cama. Edward le había gritado, y no de una manera muy bonita que se diga. El tiempo que había estado con ella desde que despertó en el hospital, jamás se había comportado de una manera tan inverosímil. Pero, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez ella le dio algún motivo para que él se comportase de esa manera, para que él haya estallado de esa forma.

Volvió a recostarse, hasta el momento no había caído en cuenta que su cabeza estaba palpitando del dolor. A tientas buscó en su buro los calmantes que solía tomar en ocasiones como esa.

_\- Discúlpame_

Aquel alegato llegó a sus oídos como si de sus propios analgésicos se tratase. Él se disculpó y eso era lo que importaba. Es más, a Isabella no le hubiese importado tanto lo que haya hecho tanto ella como él, las personas comenten errores y siempre hay una oportunidad para redimirse y ser mejor persona. El pasado siempre queda atrás, no hay por qué volver a recordarlo, es mejor vivir el presente y saber perdonar de corazón.

_\- Eres diferente a las demás chicas que he conocido. Eres tan pura y sincera, me haces ser una mejor persona._

Eso era una vil mentira. Él la hacía mejor persona, no al contrario. Él era la luz que veía siempre al final del túnel, él era esa persona que siempre vería en los momentos más oscuros, él era el chico con el que quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado, tener una familia, ver crecer a sus hijos y envejecer juntos. Siempre juntos, no importa los retos que el destino les ponga, ellos tratarán de superarlos sin separarse ni un milímetro del lado del otro.

_\- Gracias - susurra Isabella, no queriendo romper aquel silencio. Edward la mira dubitativo, tratando de entender el significado a esas palabras – Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, jamás me imagine sentir algo así por alguien, haz dado un giro de trescientos sesenta grados a mi vida. – él sonríe_

No era más que la simple verdad. En el momento que más lo necesitó, él llegó como un ángel caído del cielo, como su príncipe a rescatarla del infierno en el que empezaba a vivir. La transportó a otro mundo, a otro universo donde solo existían ellos dos. Todo se resumía a ellos y al amor que los rodeaba cada día, alimentando sus corazones con cada respiración que daban.

Isabella dio un giro en su cama, hundiendo su cabeza entre sus almohadas para poder gritar de felicidad. ¡Era tan feliz junto a Edward! Cada vez que aquel muchacho abría sus brazos hacia ella, la castaña se sentía segura entre ellos, protegida como nunca había sentido con alguien más.

_\- Lo quiero mucho, mami – susurró con la voz quebrada_

Se habían peleado, otra vez. Por una simple mujer que ya no existía en la vida de él.

Isabella se reprochó mentalmente. A veces era tan tonta para dejarse cegar por el pasado. Pero al mismo tiempo se preguntaba si él habría hecho lo mismo con ella. No, no lo creía, él tenía un alma tan pura y sincera que ni siquiera podía pensar que él pudiese hacer daño a alguien más. Descartó esa idea rápidamente de su mente.

_\- Feliz cumpleaños, amor. – Edward le dio un beso a Isabella._

Como si Edward en persona le hubiese dado ese beso, la castaña sintió su mejilla cosquillear. Se llevó su mano hacia aquella zona y la acarició.

¿Por qué tenía que estar tan enamorada de ese hombre? ¿Por qué la hacía sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo? ¿Estaría él pensando en ella en estos momentos?

Suspiró con una sonrisa en su rostro. Estaba perdida, perfectamente perdida en ese hombre.

Edward se acomodó mejor en el sofá de su casa, se encontraba recostado semidesnudo con una pierna en el suelo y en sus manos se encontraba un control de alguna consola de videojuegos. Aprovechaba cada momento que su familia había salido dejándolo solo en su hogar para poder hacer de las suyas.

La pantalla del televisor mostraba un muy elaborado juego de fútbol con los mejores jugadores que el dinero cibernético podía comprar. El cobrizo gritaba cada momento que algún jugador no realizaba la maniobra que él quería para poder anotar un gol al otro equipo, se enojaba pero de alguna manera volvía a jugar dando todo de sí en cada partido. Pero esta vez había llegado a su límite de paciencia, ya eran dos veces seguidas que jugaba con el mismo equipo y esas dos veces terminaba perdiendo cual niño sin experiencia.

Se levantó de su muy cómodo lugar y todavía refunfuñando se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de pizza que su madre había cocinado el día anterior. Para su mala suerte Esme había dejado la comida fuera del refrigerador y ahora Steve, el perro de Edward, había disfrutado de un delicioso festín con pizza hawaiana y pizza de tocino. El cobrizo se irritó aún más y subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio como alma que lleva el diablo. Este día no estaba saliendo como él quería.

Escuchó su teléfono sonar en alguna parte de la habitación, le molestó aún más el sonido y deseó apagarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

Cuando lo encontró, ni si quiera se fijó quien era el remitente.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- Buenas tardes para ti también

\- Princesa – su enojo se redujo completamente a cero – discúlpame, no he tenido un buen día. ¿Cómo estás?

\- Ahora mejor que te recuerdo – Edward ahogó una exclamación, no podía creerlo - ¿Anthony? – el cobrizo empezó a reír de felicidad, así era como ella lo llamaba cuando él no hacía las cosas rápido.

\- Sigo aquí, mi bonita. Ahora que sabes por todo lo que hemos pasado y cuanto te quiero, no dejaré ir por nada del mundo.

**31 de Octubre 2013**

\- ¿De qué te disfrazarás, Bells?

\- Todavía no lo sé. Creo que de nada.

\- Nada no es divertido, eres la anfitriona y debes disfrazarte de algo, aunque sea te pondré una sábana encima para que seas un fantasma – Alice rodó sus ojos – Yo me disfrazaré de pirata, bueno de la novia de un pirata porque Jazzie será pirata, Rose de caperucita roja y Emmett de lobo, ¿no te parece divertido? – como una niña pequeña, la pelinegra saltaba de un lado para otro tratando de convencer a Isabella.

\- Aunque quisiera disfrazarme, Edward no iría conmigo a ninguna parte – susurró Isabella.

\- Sí que irá, de eso no te preocupes. Podemos vestirlos a ustedes dos de vampiros – la castaña giró sus ojos.

\- Eso es muy cliché, Alice. En esa fiesta habrá miles de millones de vampiros.

\- ¿Y si son unos vampiros malos?

\- No, Alice.

\- Está bien, está bien – guardaron silencio, ambas se concentraron en sus propios pensamientos. Alice imaginaba los disfraces que podrían usar Edward y Bella, mientras tanto la castaña solo pensaba en la persona que aceleraba su corazón con solo una mirada, un mensaje de texto o una llamada.

Hace algunos días tuvo otro recuerdo, el más vívido que cualquiera que había tenido. Eran tan lúcido que todavía podía evocarlo sin impedimento alguno.

\- _Je crois que… je crois que je t'aime_

Ella le había dicho a Edward que lo amaba. Bueno, Isabella creía que era amor. Nunca antes había sentido lo mismo por alguien, era algo nuevo y excelso que solamente podía asociarlo con amor, amor de verdad no cualquier cosa que sientes por un amigo, un conocido - aunque por un conocido solo se llega a tener un poco de cariño si es que era un poco cercano, porque si no, ni a cariño llegaba – o por tu mascota. Era ese tipo de amor que te decía que podías poner las manos en el fuego por esa persona sabiendo que nunca te defraudaría. Ese tipo de amor que no sabes cómo ni cuándo pero termina colándose en tu cuerpo de una manera y otra. Ese tipo de amor que te ciega completamente y solo podías ver a esa persona como tu igual, tu alma gemela, y aunque fuese a cometer miles de errores sabes que lo perdonarías a pesar de todo, no importa las circunstancias o el error que cometió, el amor que sientes es más fuerte que lo demás y nadie ni nada podrá hacerte cambiar de opinión.

Isabella suspiró fuertemente y Alice la miró extraña. Estaba jodida, se había enamorado a tal punto de Edward que podía dar la vida por él, matar por él, vivir solo por él.

\- Romeo y Julieta

\- ¿qué? – Alice logra sacar de sus pensamientos a Bella, ésta la mira extrañada.

\- Pueden disfrazarse de Romeo y Julieta – la castaña meditó un poco la proposición de su amiga. No era para nada una mala idea y se ajustaba perfectamente a ellos. Salvo por las muertes y todo el drama que eso conlleva. Isabella asiente con su cabeza, de su garganta no sale ni un sonido. Se siente abrumada por todo lo que su corazón siente y su mente trabaja a mil por hora. Está segura que algún día el amor que Edward le tiene podría acabar, podría desaparecer de un día a otro, marchitarse y jamás volver, pero no le importa quiere seguir embriagándose de ese amor mientras dure, y si es para toda la vida que mejor.

Alice arrastraba a Isabella por el centro comercial, esta vez sin mucha resistencia ya que algo había cambiado en la castaña durante el tiempo que se recuperaba y le gustaba la nueva Bella no la iba a cambiar para nada, en busca de un traje que pueda acondicionarse a la época que quería rememorar con la pareja, y lo encontraron. Bella solo esperaba que Edward lo usase.

La fiesta no era como las típicas que habían hecho las hermanas Dwyer. Renée y Phill habían ido a visitar a la madre de este, que vivía en San Francisco, para que pueda conocer a su nuevo nieto, y Jessica e Isabella no pudieron desaprovechar la oportunidad que se les estaba presentando. Hacía tantos meses que no realizaban una fiesta y necesitaban con urgencia desahogarse, desestresarse con buena música, alcohol y uno que otro cigarrillo.

Absolutamente todo el inmueble de la casa había desaparecido. Las paredes las habían pintado, con pintura que podrían sustraerla solamente con agua, de color negro y había telarañas que colgaban en cada esquina de la casa y otras que las habían estirado para ponerlas en el suelo o alrededor de una columna de la sala. Con una tiza blanca habían difuminado la parte inferior de las paredes para que parezca neblina, aunque habían usado su famosa máquina de humo también, una que otra calabaza, calavera o sombreros de bruja se asomaban en el barandal al subir las escaleras.

Esta vez no habían contratado ningún DJ. Emmett había llevado su propia consola de mezclas con sus respectivos parlantes y se estaba encargando de la música. Le iba de maravilla. Rosalie se había encargado de la decoración del patio, y podía decir con orgullo que era la mejor casa en todo el conjunto donde vivía Isabella. Mientras que Alice se había encargado de las picaditas y las bebidas

\- Esta muy apuesto, mi amor - Para suerte de Isabella, Edward había accedido a vestirse como el amante de Julieta, no sin antes hacerle prometer una buena ronda de besos. Edward pensaba que se veía ridículo con las mallas color caqui, que según él parecía un bailarín de ballet. Llevaba unas botas café oscuro hasta la rodilla. La camisa blanca, desanudada los dos primeros huecos, adornaba su pecho y en sus muñecas destacaban los vuelos que tenía esta. El abrigo que llevaba esa noche también pertenecía al disfraz que con tanto ahínco Alice había comprado. Era del mismo color que sus botas, cubría toda su espalda hasta la parte posterior de sus rodillas. Desde el cuello hasta la mitad de su pecho lo llevaba elegantemente descubierto gracias a las solapas de este y cuatro botones se ajustaban hasta su cintura.

Isabella lo imaginaba como si siempre hubiese pertenecido a esa época.

\- Tu pareces caída del mismísimo cielo, mi propio ángel guardián – Isabella se sonroja fuertemente, en todo el tiempo que llevan juntos como pareja, todavía no se acostumbra a los halagos de su enamorado. La castaña destacaba con su vestido, no era tan antiguo como parecía el de Edward, pero simplemente tenía un aura diferente a cualquier otro. Era demasiado largo cubriéndole los pies, el escote de encaje era igual tanto en sus pechos como en su espalda, llagaba hasta la base de sus senos y luego una cinta dorada rodeaba el vestido. Las mangas también tenían encaje cubriendo sus hombros. Llevaba el cabello suelto en sus características ondas y una cinta del mismo color que adornaba su vestido estaba anudada en su cabeza, dándole un aire hippie.

Bailaron toda la noche. Nadie más, salvo sus amigos, podía hacerlos separar. Era una noche realmente mágica y estaban sacando el mejor provecho de eso, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro. Había veces en las que Isabella lograba divisar a Rosalie bajando las escaleras toda apresurada y después de unos minutos lo hacía Emmett. Alice y Jasper no habían hecho acto de presencia en toda la noche, _talvez_ \- imaginó Isabella - _están en una de las habitaciones superiores haciéndolo como conejos._

El Romeo y la Julieta de esa noche tomaron una que otra copa mas al caballero parecía no hacerle efecto, mientras que la señorita se encontraba un poco mareada.

Más tarde a la media noche, la música había cesado y todos habían salido para poder observar los fuegos pirotécnicos en el cielo que alumbraban aquella noche. Edward la abrazaba protectoramente en su pecho. La castaña se acurrucó en sus brazos, sintiendo el calor que emanaba su piel. En sus rostros se vislumbraba el color de cada una de aquellas luces en el firmamento. Y, aunque hubiese un mar de gente a su alrededor, solo existían los dos, el uno para el otro. Era el momento perfecto para Isabella, el momento por el cual había esperado muchas veces.

\- Te amo – susurró Isabella contra el pecho del cobrizo.

Edward se envaró, sus brazos, que rodeaban amorosamente a Isabella, perdieron un poco de fuerza.

\- Mierda – él, él no había oído lo que dijo, pero Isabella, al estar tan cerca de él, escuchó perfectamente su voz sobre su pecho. Lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus ojos, cerró sus parpados impidiéndoles la caída.

No se supone que debía de ser así.

* * *

**Son casi tres semanas que no he actualizado, deberíamos estar ya en diciembre o en enero, donde las cosas ya se empiezan a complicar. En el próximo capítulo aparecerá alguien que cambiará la vida de Bella.**

**La verdad, no me ha dado ganas de escribir y este capítulo ha salido de pura suerte. Estamos, digo estamos por mi familia, pasando un momento muy difícil y créanme que es arduo este camino que Dios está poniendo en nuestra vida. No quiero, y creo que nadie tampoco, perder a mi mamá a mis escasos diez y nueve años. Ni ahora ni nunca. Es un pilar, al igual que mi papá, muy importante en mi vida, han estado ahí para mí cuando nadie más lo ha hecho y me parte el alma el solo pensar que algo les pueda pasar a cualquiera de los dos.**

**Sé que me he salido del tema, no quiero que piensen que les he dicho esto porque quiero que me tengan lástima, porque no es así. Necesitaba desahogarme con alguien. Discúlpenme si las he incomodado.**

**No sé cuándo vuelva a actualizar. Espero, en realidad espero, que pronto.**

**Dios las cuide y bendiga.**


	13. Noviembre 2013

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de SM, esta historia y si aparece alguno que otro personaje es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**_"Me estremezco al darme cuenta de lo fácil que es equivocarse con las personas, de lo sencillo que es quedarse con una parte insignificante de ellas y confundir esa parte con el todo, de lo poco que cuesta mezclar las causas con las consecuencias y al revés."_**

**_ Lauren Oliver, Before I Fall_**

* * *

**9 de Noviembre 2013**

Sabía que era un mero capricho el no hablarle a Edward, pero no podía dejar de estar enojada con él. No todo lo que brilla es oro, y bueno, por lo menos Edward parecía no amarla. Isabella tenía que darle tiempo, de eso estaba consciente, obviamente también estaba el hecho de que ella le había dicho que lo amaba y esperaba una respuesta similar, no aquel desplante.

Había tantas cosas en la mente de la castaña. Talvez no era el momento de decir esas palabras, talvez debió esperar un poco más a que su relación se consolidase mejor, así no hubiera tenido una respuesta tan negativa por parte de Edward. Pero es que también no encontraba motivo para que él haya reaccionado de esa manera, tan solo un _"No, Bella yo todavía no te amo" _era suficiente.

Isabella a veces se preguntaba porque los hombres eran tan complicados, aunque la mayoría del tiempo ellos digan que las mujeres eran difíciles de entender. Ellos se ahogaban en un vaso de agua, claro que las mujeres podían buscar hasta el más mínimo detalle de cualquier situación, pero era el género masculino el que no sabía cómo solucionar o tratar si quiera de arreglar las cosas.

La castaña seguía garabateando sin sentido en un cuaderno que encontró al fondo de su armario. Era pequeño y estaba envuelto de un papel corrugado color rosa. Enseguida se había dado cuenta que era su diario cuando tenía tan solo 9 años y, como cualquier niña, había escrito todas las aventuras que algún día iba a cumplir, viajar por toda Europa, conocer más ciudades de su país, encontrarse con el místico príncipe azul y vivir felices para siempre.

Lástima que su príncipe se haya comportado como un perfecto canalla.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Isabella rodó sus ojos.

\- ¿Me veo bien?

\- Un poquito – Jessica sonrió como una niña chiquita - ¿qué pasó? – Bella dio un gran suspiro, no tenía ningún sentido agrandar el problema.

\- Nada – su hermana le dio una penetrante mirada que la hizo estremecer – enserio, no pasa nada – esta vez levantó una de sus cejas, la castaña solo pudo rodar los ojos - ¿te decoloraste el cabello?

\- Si, quería un cambio y bueno, ahora soy rubia con puntas moradas. Pero no me cambies de tema, ¿por qué no quieres contarme lo que pasó? ¿Ya no confías en mí? - Isabella por un segundo había pensado que logró despistar a su hermana.

\- Confío en ti, pero no creo que lo que me pasa tenga que saber todo el mundo. Además, no es algo de qué preocuparse.

\- ¡Ouch! Eso dolió. No creí que me consideraras dentro del todo el mundo – Jessica dio un suspiro dramático mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho – creí que era especial. – la castaña le dio un almohadazo.

\- Eres especial, boba. Eres parte de mí y ¡te quiero mucho! – ambas rieron. Momentos después solamente hubo silencio – le dije a Edward que lo amo – Jessica abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos.

\- ¿Lo haces? – Isabella asintió con la cabeza - ¿él también te lo dijo?

\- Si decir _mierda_ después de mi declaración es que también me ama, pues sí, también me lo dijo

\- Talvez dijo eso porque no sabía cómo controlar la situación, pero él te ama. Aunque piense que no, lo hace. Solo que es muy cobarde para decirlo. Dale su tiempo, ya verás como todo se aclara.

**oOo**

Edward estaba siendo irracional. Sabía que Isabella estaba dolida. Todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, jamás se imaginó que ella pudiese escuchar aquella palabra que él dijo. Estaba claro que tenía muchísimo miedo, ya había amado alguna vez y Tanya lo había defraudado, le había mostrado facetas de ella que nunca pensó que tenía. Ahora, llegaba Bella a invadir todo de él, a llenar cada parte de su destrozado corazón y con parsimonia a empezarlo a reparar. Él todavía no la amaba, de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro, pero si la quería, demasiado que hasta dolía, pero no, eso solo llegaba a querer mas no a amar y tenía la certeza que la castaña se desilusionaría si le comentaba algo de eso.

Habían pasado demasiados días y ella todavía no le dirigía la palabra, ni si quiera un mensaje de texto. Él quería hablarle, quería decirle cuanto la extrañaba, que le diera tiempo para digerir todos sus sentimientos. Tenía la certeza que con el tiempo la llegaría a amar, talvez incluso más de lo que alguna vez pudiese alguien imaginar.

\- ¿Qué piensas? – Victoria tomó asiento junto a él dando un pequeño salto que hizo que ambos dieran un pequeño rebote en el colchón.

\- En que quiero que me devuelvas mi móvil

\- No lo voy a hacer hasta que ella se trague ese maldito orgullo que tiene y te escriba de una condenada vez. Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada.

\- Tiene que nacerle del corazón si quiere escribirme, no la voy a obligar a hacer algo que no quiere.

\- A mí tampoco me nace darte tu móvil, así que todos estamos felices.

\- ¡Vicky! – Edward agarró fuertemente el antebrazo de su media hermana antes de que se fuera. Victoria clavó sus ojos azules en él, esperando – Te doy cincuenta dólares si me lo devuelves.

\- Cincuenta dólares y tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera durante un mes.

\- Hecho – el cobrizo sonrió como un niño.

\- ¡Nah! Solo bromeaba, no me puedes comprar con nada. Sé paciente y espera algo de ella. Si de verdad "te ama"– la pelirroja remarcó las comillas con sus dedos – hará lo imposible para que estén bien.

Edward cambió su semblante. Sabía que Victoria no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil, pero la esperanza es lo último que muere ¿verdad?

Encendió su televisor, se hizo un ovillo en la cama y empezó a hacer zapping. Había películas de todo tipo, desde magos y brujas en un colegio de Escocia hasta vampiros y hombres lobo luchando por la aceptación en su mundo de una niña pequeña. Estaba a punto de apagar el televisor cuando, en un canal, su película favorita estaba siendo transmitida y por lo que vió en la programación, iba a dar un maratón completo de El Hombre Araña. No tuvo que pensarlo dos veces para bajar a la cocina y prepararse un gran tazón de palomitas con mucha mantequilla, tomar algunos dulces de la estantería y un vaso repleto de gaseosa. Volvió a subir las escaleras mientras maniobraba con todas las cosas que tenía entre sus brazos. Afortunadamente dejó la comida en el buró, que se encontraba a un lado de la cama, justo en el momento que su perro llegaba corriendo, haciendo que cayera de golpe al suelo.

\- ¡Steve! – el perro dio media vuelta y observó a su amo en el piso. Corrió a darle lametazos en la mejilla. Cualquier rastro de ira que se hallaba en el cuerpo de Edward desapareció con las lamidas de su perro - ¿Quieres ver una película conmigo? – como si el canino lo entendiese movió la cola rápidamente – De acuerdo, sube a mi cama. - Ambos, amo y can se pusieron cómodos en la cama mientras compartían palomitas.

Edward estaba tan enfrascado en la película que se sobresaltó de sobremanera cuando su hermana lanzó su móvil a su pecho. El cobrizo la miró interrogante y ella le respondió rodando sus ojos. El pequeño círculo de luz verde, que se localizaba a un lado de la cámara frontal, titilaba avisando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

_No quiero perderte, tampoco quiero estar_

_más tiempo peleada contigo. Disculpa mi actitud._

_Te quiero mucho._

_B.S_

Sonrió de inmediato, esa era su chica.

**19 de Noviembre 2013**

\- Estoy aburrida – Isabella se sentó de improvisto en una de las sillas de la mesa del comedor apoyando su mentón en una mano.

\- ¿Y? ¿Quieres que me ponga de manos para que la señorita se divierta? – dijo Jessica con una sonrisa. Tenía en sus manos un biberón tratando de meterlo en la boca del pequeño Nathan.

\- Algo así – sonrió Bella con malicia. – No, enserio. Hagamos algo divertido.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – su hermana, ahora rubia, dejó a un lado el biberón. Resignándose a que su hermano no quería comer.

Isabella guardó silencio, sopesando las ideas que tenía en la cabeza.

\- Vamos a algún karaoke ¿sí? – la castaña puso sus mejores ojitos.

\- ¡Claro! De seguro nos dejan entrar con Nathe. ¡Es una excelente idea, Bells!

\- Cierto, pero no tenías que ser tan sarcástica – Isabella rodó sus ojos - ¿Qué tal un picnic?

\- Esa si es una buena idea. Invita a Edward y así nos turnamos para cuidar a Nathe. Mientras – Jess se levantó de su silla acomodando mejor a su hermano – Iré a cambiarle el pañal a este pequeñín, está muy apestoso.

\- Oki dokie

Bella rápidamente sacó, de la sudadera que llevaba puesto, su móvil y tecleó un mensaje para Edward.

_¿Vamos a un picnic?_

_ B.S_

Inmediatamente tuvo una respuesta por parte del cobrizo.

_¿Ahora? Está bien._

_Victoria va conmigo ¿no hay problema?_

_ E.C_

Isabella rodó sus ojos. Ya estaba hastiada de lidiar con lo mismo. Edward siempre tenía que estar junto a su hermana haciendo cualquier cosa. Ella mejor que nadie entendía que el vínculo entre hermanos era único e irremplazable, pero Edward siempre complacía cualquier capricho de su hermana, la llevaba y recogía en su auto donde ella indicaba, no importaba si era media noche o si él tenía algo más importante que hacer, le hacía una que otra tarea o le compraba cualquier cosa que ella pedía y todo eso sin chistar. De igual manera eran los padres de Edward con ella, la mimaban demasiado, y no es que Bella estuviera celosa ni menos se quejase de eso. Ella era de esas personas con la idea de que si uno mismo puede hacer las cosas ¿por qué dejar que otros lo hagan? No le parecía correcto que la chica parezca una mantenida en su casa, haciendo y deshaciendo a su gusto todo lo que se le antojase.

_No, Edward. No hay problema._

_Nos encontramos a las 3pm en el parque central. _

_Lleva jugos._

_ B.S_

Rodeo sus brazos en su cabeza y la dejó caer con de golpe en la mesa. Tenía que aguantar a la antipática de su cuñada. Bueno, tampoco es que fuera un ogro o de esas chicas egocéntricas a las cuales nadie las soporta. Victoria era una buena muchacha, respetuosa y divertida, pero muy, demasiado para el gusto de Isabella, mimada.

Chocó sus manos contra la mesa y se levantó de un salto. Debía que preparar los emparedados, así que necesitaba verificar si tenía tomate, lechuga, pernil y mayonesa. Pero antes de todo, puso un poco de música en su móvil. La letra de _Photograph _de Ed Sheeran inundó la habitación. La suave melodía apaciguó el mal trago autoimpuesto por Isabella.

Sin prisa, fue poniendo dos tajas de tomate, una lechuga muy bien lavada y mucho pernil en cada emparedado. Quiso agregar un poco de queso, pero no sabía si a los demás les iba a gustar así que lo dejó a un lado. Que cada uno lo pusiera a su gusto.

**oOo**

Isabella, Jessica y Nathan llegaron cinco para las tres al parque. Jessica se apresuró a poner una manta en el césped para que sus hermanos se pudiesen sentar sin problemas. Las hojas de los árboles poco a poco iban cayendo, anunciando el próximo cambio de estación.

Isabella llevaba cargado una pañalera en su hombro mientras Nathan dormía en sus brazos. Habían traído pequeñas almohadas para recostarlo y que no se acostumbrase a estar siempre cargado. Suavemente, Bella lo dejó en las almohadas, el bebé se removió inquieto, anhelando el calor humano. Ambas hermanas aguantaron la respiración, no querían que su hermano despertara, habían hecho hasta lo imposible para que por fin se duerma. El bebé se calmó rápidamente y siguió soñando.

\- ¡Buenas Tardes! – saludó un muy efusivo Edward, detrás de él venía una chica con una cabellera roja.

Nathan empezó a hacer pucheros, volvió a removerse en su lugar y explotó en un llanto.

\- Gracias, Edward – Jessica rodó sus ojos y fue a calmar a su hermanito. El cobrizo bajó la cabeza apenado por aquel incidente.

\- Trajimos jugo de todos los sabores – Victoria se apresuró a hablar mientras sacaba de una pequeña cartera jugos en cartón – Mora, durazno, manzana y pera – terminó con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

\- Nosotras trajimos monopoly. – Jessica habló a una corta distancia. Arrullaba a su hermano tratando de que vuelva a dormir.

\- ¿Si sabes que eso ha destruido más familias que cualquier otro juego? – bromeó Edward.

\- ¿Por qué crees que mi papá golpeaba a mi mamá? – dijo muy seria Isabella. Todos guardaron silencio ante tal confesión mas al ver la expresión de todos en su rostro empezó a reírse a garganta abierta. Inmediatamente todos la siguieron. Nadie se imaginaba la veracidad que contenía cada una de esas palabras.

Cada uno se dispuso a acomodar el juego, escoger sus fichas, Edward tenía el auto, Jessica tenía el sombrero y además era la banquera, Victoria escogió al perro e Isabella la miró feo porque esa era su ficha favorita, aunque se terminó conformando con el barco; y a repartir el dinero.

\- Bien, esto va a ser nuevo pero cada vez que alguno vaya a la cárcel, tiene que rodar por esta colina hasta abajo ¿aceptan? – La voz de Jessica sonó autoritaria con un deje bromista. Todos asintieron con sus cabezas y comenzaron el juego.

Sus risas se escuchaban por toda el área y pequeños gorgoteos de felicidad salían de la boca de Nathan cada vez que en sus manitos Jessica dejaba una sonaja. Edward había comprado toda la zona azul y verde, Isabella la amarilla, Jessica la naranja y Victoria tan solo la morada.

\- ¡CÁRCEL! – gritó Jessica al ver que su hermana trataba de dar la vuelta a uno de los dados. La castaña resopló y la miró feo – Rodaras, rodaras, rodaras – canturreaba saltando en su lugar.

\- No quiero hacerlo, hay mucha gente y va a ser muy vergonzoso

\- ¡Vamos, Bells! Todos aceptamos cumplir el reto – Victoria sonrió inocentemente.

La castaña no se movió ni un poco de su lugar y siguió con las piernas cruzadas como indio. Inesperadamente, Jessica la empujó, no tan fuerte según ella, e Isabella perdió el equilibrio. Empezó a rodar colina abajo. El grito que profirió se escuchó inclusive donde los demás se encontraban. Edward, para que su novia no se sienta mal, la siguió. Tardaron algunos segundos en parar de rodar y cuando lo hicieron, Edward quedó encima de Bella, apoyado sobre sus brazos a cada lado de la cabeza de la castaña.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente y en su rostro estaba plasmada la sonrisa de su anterior regocijo. Se miraron a los ojos, cada uno brillante de expectación, guardando ese momento en su memoria. Despacio, sin apresurarse, Edward se fue acercando a sus labios hasta sentirlos contra los de él, amoldándose perfectamente, sintiendo el calor que emanaba del otro. Isabella cerró sus ojos y quiso responder al beso pero alguien los separó abruptamente.

Era Victoria, quien también había rodado colina abajo y chocó con Edward, enviándolo unos metros más allá de su posición.

\- Eres una corta notas, Vicky.

**30 de Noviembre 2013**

Se habían acabado los rábanos, los tomates y los pepinos, y ya que Renée no tenía tiempo para ir hacer la compra completa en vez de solo algunas cosas, quiso que alguien fuese a hacerlo. Esta vez fue el turno de Isabella para ir a comprar los dichosos vegetales y toda la lista que su madre le había dado al supermercado, y ¡oh! sus cerezas, sus maravillosas y adictivas cerezas. Vaya que no soportaba que sus deliciosas frutas redondas se acabasen. Era su paraíso personal, una de sus frutas favoritas y no podía vivir sin su dosis diaria de estas.

Tenía los audífonos puestos y se movía al ritmo de _Paradise City_ de la famosa banda de rock ochentera Guns N΄Roses. Según Isabella, la forma en la que Slash tocaba los acordes de la guitarra era descrita en una sola palabra: _sublime_, y es que se necesitaba ser un maldito genio para parecer que hacía el amor con la guitarra.

\- _Take me down to the paradise city, where there are some cherries which are very tasty – _talvez haya cambiado solo un poco la letra de la canción. No había ingerido su cantidad mínima en los últimos dos días y eso la hacía no dejar de pensar en cerezas.

Se dirigió hacia la sección de verduras moviendo sus caderas suavemente y, mientras empujaba el carrito de compras, cantaba estrofas de la canción.

_\- Just a red thing growing in the high of a tree, It's yummi and isn't hard to eat._

Las personas la observaban de una manera extraña cuando la escuchaban cantar. Poco le importaba. No vivía del que dirán de la gente. Otros solamente reían de su propia creación, habían escuchado la versión original y felicitaban la imaginación de la castaña.

\- _Jars of syrup or so they say, you gotta keep liking from the top to the tail._

Poco a poco fue llenando el carrito de lechuga, tomates, cebollas, coles y demás verduras. Sacó la lista que tenía en su bolsillo trasero y con un esfero tachó las cosas que ya tenía. Sin darse cuenta había movido el carrito y este chocó contra las piernas de una persona. Al darse cuenta de este incidente, Isabella pausó la canción y corrió a disculparse.

\- ¡Oh Dios! Perdón, no fue mi intención hacerlo – sentía sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

\- Tranquila – el chico se dio media vuelta y le ofreció una sonrisa sincera. Bella lo miró por un largo momento. Aquel muchacho era alto, demasiado alto, de cabello negro azabache y tez morena. Sus ojos eran dos pozos de aguas negras y sus labios se ensanchaban mostrando unos dientes perfectamente blancos. En una de sus manos llevaba una canasta roja con cosas dentro – Todo está bien.

\- Esta bien – Isabella lo miró dudosa y sujetó de nuevo su carrito, llevándoselo lejos de aquel chico. Cuando estuvo a una distancia prudente, volvió a poner la música pero esta vez en bajo volumen y se dirigió a la sección de bebés.

Renée le había dicho que comprase cuatro grandes paquetes de pañales, todos de talla pequeña. Ni Jessica ni Bella refutaron palabra, su pequeño hermanito no era un bebé normal, parecía una máquina de popo ambulante, cada dos por tres tenían que cambiarlo porque ya se había ensuciado y apenas tenía un mes y medio de nacido.

Cuando llegó a aquella sección, no recordaba la marca de pañales que tenía que comprar. Había tantos, de tantas tallas y de diferente forma. Permaneció un gran rato observando los pros y los contras de cada uno de ellos.

\- Te recomendaría los que tienes en tu mano derecha si lo que buscas es mantener la piel del bebé suave y tersa sin que se irrite – una voz masculina la hizo salir de su concentración. La castaña dirigió su mirada por encima de su hombro y el chico al que había atropellado estaba ahí, sonriendo.

\- ¿Y tú qué sabes? – talvez fue hosca pero no le gustaba que la interrumpieran cuando estaba concentrada, y menos alguien que no conocía.

\- Tengo un hermano pequeño y mi mamá siempre compra esos, además son súper absorbentes – Isabella lo miró arqueando una ceja – lo siento, he visto muchos comerciales sobre ellos. – el muchacho volvió a sonreír mostrando sus dientes.

\- Hmmm, supongo que gracias – el chico se encogió de hombros.

\- No hay de que

De nuevo, volvió a tachar algo en su lista - _Bien, solo me quedan las frutas, cereales y mis cerezas _– pensó la castaña.

Se encaminó al pasillo de golosinas a por los cereales y puso su caja de _froot loops _junto al _chococrispis_ de su hermana. Justo en ese momento la voz de _P!nk _sonó por sus auriculares.

\- _Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say, sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face – _Isabella rió mientras cantaba junto a la artista. Pudo divisar el pasillo lleno de frutas y su rostro se iluminó, ya faltaba poco para acabar. Entre tantas frutas escogió unos dulces duraznos, peras, manzanas y uvas. También quería llevar una sandía pero sabía que no iba a poder cargarla. Era muy pesada y no tenía un auto para facilitarle el trabajo.

\- _At the same time, I wanna hug you I wanna wrap my hands around your neck – _P!nk tenía una forma extraña de demostrar su amor, pero Isabella no iba a negar que a veces le pasaba lo mismo con Edward, se comportaba de una manera tan idiota que lo único que quería hacerle era poner sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Una vez que tuvo toda la lista tachada fue directo a la sección de enlatados a por sus cerezas. Había muchas cosas que Isabella quería comprar como duraznos en almíbar o ensaladas de frutas en almíbar o higos en almíbar. Todo en almíbar era delicioso. Ignoró completamente a todas aquellas tentaciones y se dirigió donde sabía se encontraban sus cerezas. Empezó a ponerlas rápidamente en el carrito. Ya llevaba dos tarros, pero quería alcanzar uno más que quedaba en lo alto de un estante.

Por más que saltara, su metro sesenta y cinco de altura no le permitía atrapar el último tarrito de cerezas. Refunfuñando alguna mala palabra se dio por vencida y lo dejó ahí. Pero una morena mano pasó por encima de su cabeza agarrando el tarrito. Isabella quería asesinar ese mismo momento a aquella persona, ¡no se llevaría sus cerezas! Mas pensó mal, el muchacho con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro puso el tarrito en las manos de la castaña. Bella no podía morir más por la vergüenza.

\- Observé que tenías unos pequeños problemas de estatura y vine a ayudarte.

\- Mmm…bueno….no todos somos – _una jirafa en cuerpo de humano_ – como tú – la castaña prefirió no decir lo que tenía pensado. Era descortés por más que él se haya burlado de su estatura.

\- Me doy cuenta – el muchacho guardó despreocupadamente sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

\- Gracias…de nuevo.

\- Nos hemos encontrado varias veces este día, ¿me podrías decir tu nombre? – Isabella dudó un momento.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- No sé – el moreno se encogió de hombros - ¿para ser amigos? – Bella rodó sus ojos, puso el tarrito en su carrito y se dirigió hacia las cajas para poder pagar todo, dejando al chico atrás.

\- Isabella, pero me dicen Bella – él, al escuchar su nombre, empezó a caminar a su lado.

\- Bonito nombre, ¿es italiano?

\- No, es hebreo.

\- Yo me llamo Sebastian.

\- ¿Sebastían? – Isabella creyó haber escuchado mal.

\- No, solo Sebastian, sin acento.

Llegaron a la caja y la castaña colocó de una en una sus cosas dentro de una fundita después de haberlas pagado. Sebastian hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Tienes auto? – Isabella lo miró sospechosamente

\- ¿Para qué quieres saber?

\- Pues veo todas esas fundas que tienes y me preguntaba como las vas a llevar.

\- Hmmm – era cierto, no sabía cómo podía llevar todas esas cosas. Se encogió de hombros - ¿taxi?

\- ¿Quieres que te ayude? Yo traje auto, te puedo llevar. No hay ningún problema.

\- No lo sé

\- ¿Vas a despreciar la oferta de este caballero?

\- Algo así – la castaña no podía decir más de dos palabras. Analizaba la situación muy concienzudamente.

\- Vamos, Bella. Solo quiero ayudar – Isabella guardó silencio, considerando los pros y contras de la situación.

\- De acuerdo. Llévame a Bellevue, en la décimo sexta calle, pasando por la avenida 108

\- ¿Frente al parque Bovee? – Isabella asintió suavemente con su cabeza - ¡Vaya! Parece que somos vecinos.

* * *

**¡He vuelto! y más recargada que nunca :)**

**Me divertí mucho escribiendo este capítulo. ¿Les gustó mi canción? :3 morí de la risa cuando la cambiaba hahahah :D y bueno, quise poner algo de mí en esta historia, y esa es una de mis adicciones, la cereza. **

**Chicas, quiero decirles dos cositas, *suspira con una sonrisa* . Primero que nada muchas, muchísimas gracias por su comprensión, sus oraciones y sus lindas palabras de aliento. Me ayudaron de una manera en la que no les puedo explicar. Gracias por ser así :) **

**Gracias a Dios, los exámenes que mi mami se hizo fueron positivos y la bolita que tiene no es nada malo y puede ser extraída sin ninguna complicación. ¡Estoy muy feliz por eso!**

**Segundo punto que quiero que tomen muy en cuenta. Sé, estoy muy consciente que mi historia no le va a agradar a todo el mundo. Si ven que esta historia no les llama la atención o ven que se alarga mucho para que suceda lo que está en el summary tan solo déjenla de leer RESPETUOSAMENTE SIN DEJAR COMENTARIOS HIRIENTES. Desde un principio les dije que esta historia se tiene que desarrollar bien para que vean los sucesos que desencadenan aquella pelea.**

**Bien, no quiero alargarme más. Muchas gracias a todas por sus reviews y sí, me tome la molestia de buscar que significa Isabella y aquí está la respuesta: ****¿Qué significa Isabella? ****Es una variación de Isabel, sí mismo es una variación de Elizabeth, significa "devota a Dios" en Hebreo. En Inglaterra, Francia, Portugal y Hungría todos tienen en su corte real a Isabellas. Apodos: Bella, Izzy, Izzie.**

**Fuente: ****w w w . ****baby center . c o m **


	14. Diciembre 2013

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de SM, esta historia y si aparece alguno que otro personaje, es de mi autoría.**

* * *

_**I'm thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways, maybe it's all part of a plan**._

_** Ed Sheeran.**_

* * *

**5 de Diciembre 2013**

Isabella se encontraba sentada, dando la espalda a la puerta de su dormitorio, en su cama jugando con Nathan cuando alguien llegó y cubrió sus ojos. Sonrió inconscientemente, le gustaba mucho ese juego.

\- ¿Quién soy? – Era la voz de su hermana mas Isabella podía decir que no eran sus finos dedos los que se encontraban en el rostro de la castaña. Lentamente subió sus manos hacia aquellas que tapaban sus ojos. Sintió la piel suave y tersa de aquella persona. Sus manos grandes delataban que era un hombre. Al fondo se escuchaban las risitas de Jessica – Bella me estoy cansando, ¿quién soy? – Sabía un secreto para reconocer a las personas y sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro, tocó las uñas de aquellas manos. Eran cortas e irregulares, como si se las hubiesen comido. Y solo una persona tenía esa desagradable singularidad, aunque diga que no se las comía sino que solo se las cortaba con los dientes.

\- Anthony – Isabella dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás para que los labios de Edward se encontrasen con los de ella. ¡Y vaya que se encontraron! Se amoldaban tan bien los unos con los otros que decidieron ir por más y ahora se desataba una guerra entre sus lenguas. Edward bajó sus manos hasta los hombros de ella e Isabella juntó las suyas con las de él.

\- Bueno – Jessica se removió incomoda en su lugar – creo que los dejaremos solos. – y sin más salió de la habitación con Nathan en sus brazos.

\- Hola, princesa – la voz del cobrizo, un poco ronca a causa del intenso beso, se escuchó en el dormitorio – Cierra tus ojos

\- Pero si me los acabaste de cubrir.

\- Solo unos segundos – Isabella fijó su mirada en aquellas esmeraldas que tantas cosas expresaban y con la confianza que ella tenía en él, cerró sus ojos. Se escuchó el rasgar de una envoltura y luego, un aroma floral inundó la habitación – Ábrelos – la castaña despacio obedeció aquella orden y se encontró de frente con un hermoso ramo de flores blancas – Son para ti – sus ojos se aguaron por el lindo detalle que Edward tuvo con ella.

\- Son hermosas, Tony – tomó aquellas rosas en sus manos tan delicadamente, teniendo la impresión de que se iban a romper, y aspiró su aroma. Tan dulce, tan relajante. – Gracias – Isabella dio un rápido beso a los labios de Edward y se levantó – Ya vuelvo ¿sí? Voy a ponerlas en agua.

Edward la vió salir de la habitación presurosa y, también con una sonrisa en su rostro, se recostó, con los brazos por detrás de su cabeza, en el lugar donde antes había estado su cuñado bebé.

En alguna parte había escuchado que las flores blancas significaban pureza e inocencia ¿y quién más inocente y pura que su enamorada? Además se decía que si tu pareja te regalaba este tipo de flores es porque quería algo serio y duradero, amor puro, feliz y para siempre. Y Edward quería eso y más con Isabella. Además de que eran las flores favoritas de Isabella.

Después de unos minutos la castaña regresó con un hermoso florero grande con forma espiral dentro del cual reposaban aquellas rosas blancas.

\- Pensé que irías a Miami con tus padres. – Bella se recostó junto a Edward.

\- Ese era el plan, pero papá y yo tuvimos una discusión un poco fuerte y- el cobrizo abrió teatralmente sus brazos - heme aquí.

\- Me gusta tenerte aquí – Isabella acercó lentamente sus labios a los de él, fundiéndose instantáneamente en uno solo. Empezó como algo tierno, sin apuro. Sin embargo, Edward se colocó rápidamente encima de ella, acariciando su vientre por encima de la ropa. Isabella trató de refutar pero Edward acalló cualquier intento con un beso. Exploraban sus bocas sin piedad. El cobrizo, esta vez había introducido su mano por debajo de la blusa de Bella, acariciaba su vientre y de poco a poco subía su mano hasta uno de los senos de la morena, apretándolo suavemente. Empezó a dejar besos húmedos por toda su mejilla mientras bajaba hacia su cuello, la parte débil de Isabella, causando pequeños gemidos por parte de esta.

\- Edward – El cerebro de la castaña se había desconectado completamente dando el control total a sus hormonas.

\- ¿Mmm?

\- Jess…Nathe… - ninguna oración tomaba sentido. Edward aprovechó ese momento para morder suavemente su lóbulo de la oreja, obteniendo otro suave gemido de ella.

\- Tranquila – Su blusa había estado subiendo cada vez más y ahora sus pechos, cubiertos por un brasier negro, se encontraban expuestos totalmente a Edward. Bella logró encontrar un poco de coraje en ella y dio la vuelta a Edward, ahora ella se encontraba encima de él. Fue el turno de la chica de poder torturar a su amado, pero no creía tener la confianza suficiente para hacer lo que él hizo con ella. Edward al sentir la vacilación de la castaña, tomó sus manos y las situó en los botones de su camisa. Con los nervios a flor de piel, Isabella fue desabotonándolos uno a uno hasta sentir la cálida piel debajo de sus palmas. Recorrió cada parte de su pecho, memorizando cada lunar o cicatriz, se detuvo en el lugar donde el corazón de Edward se encontraba, lo sintió latir a una velocidad sobrehumana y sonrió al darse cuenta que ella era la causante de eso. Descendió su cabeza hacia el cuello de Edward y lamió parte de este. Un sonido gutural salió de la boca de él.

Edward llevó sus manos a las caderas de ella instando un vaivén pausado. Bella pudo sentir la dureza de él moviéndose bajo su centro y no pudo evitar gemir ante tal contacto. Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con urgencia, demandando en sus bocas lo que sus cuerpos pedían.

Dulcemente Edward se sentó, haciendo que Bella también lo hiciera en su regazo. Bajó su blusa, acariciando cada pedazo de piel que ahora quedaba cubierto. Isabella empezó a acomodar también la camisa de Edward. Sus miradas se conectaron, sus pupilas se encontraban dilatadas a causa del momento. El muchacho puso un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja de ella y dejó un suave beso en sus labios.

\- Te quiero mucho – Se abrazaron por un instante que parecía eterno. - ¿Sabes qué? Veamos una película – dijo Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro. Isabella todavía estaba abrumada por lo acontecido y solo asintió con su cabeza. Despacio bajó del regazo de Edward y este se levantó para encender la televisión. - ¿Cuál te gustaría?

\- Cualquiera – Bella levantó los hombros, restándole importancia pero al observar la expresión que puso Edward rápidamente añadió – menos del hombre araña – él le mostró su lengua, lo que hizo sonreír a la castaña, pero aceptó su petición.

\- Está bien – se acomodaron en la cama, como si fuesen una pareja de recién casados. Edward tenía el control remoto así que pausó la película - ¿no quieres traer palomitas? O ¿quieres que coma otra cosa mientras vemos la película? – levantó sus cejas muy sugestivamente, mas Isabella no dio reparo en aquello.

\- ¡Claro! ¿No quieres también… - Sus pensamientos libidinosos habían vuelto con las palabras de Edward y fue incontrolable no hacerlos salir.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Edward adivinando lo que pensaba Isabella le siguió el juego. Le encantó ver como se ponía colorada de un momento a otro.

\- Nada

\- ¡Vamos, Marie! ¿Qué cosa?

\- Nada, Anthony. Voy a preparar palomitas. Ya vuelvo.

Después de casi diez minutos, Isabella volvió a entrar en la habitación con un gran recipiente lleno de palomitas, Edward se hizo a un lado para hacerle espacio y poder estar muy pegaditos.

\- Ya es un año desde que nos conocemos – susurra Isabella.

\- Un hermoso año junto a la persona que me hace feliz.

Jessica mientras tanto había jugado con su hermanito y lo tenía dormido desde hace algunos minutos, y aprovechando eso, había hecho todas las tareas que tenía que presentar la última semana del semestre y por ende había desgastado totalmente la batería de su laptop. Su cargador no funcionaba gracias a que el perro de su hermana lo había mordido hasta dañarlo completamente, así que ella y Bella compartían el cargador ya que tenían la misma marca de laptop.

Sin ningún apuro cruzó el pasillo hasta la habitación de su hermana y abrió la puerta, esperando no encontrar una escena entre Edward y Bella que pudiese causarle un trauma de por vida.

\- Bells, me puedes… - Jessica calló abruptamente al observar la escena que tenía frente a ella. Edward y su hermana se encontraban plácidamente dormidos con una sonrisa en cada uno de sus rostros. Su hermana con la cabeza sobre el pecho de Edward y un brazo alrededor de su cintura, mientras que Edward abrazaba protectoramente el cuerpo de Isabella. Sonrió inconscientemente, eran la pareja perfecta.

Sin hacer mucho ruido, fue a su habitación a por una manta, una de Winnie Pooh, y regresó al dormitorio de su hermana. Los cubrió a ambos con ella y apagó la televisión dejando a la pareja disfrutar de aquel momento.

**23 de Diciembre 2013**

\- ¿Vienes a mi casa?

\- ¿Van a estar tus padres?

\- No

\- ¿Cómo que no?

\- Mamá si está, papá no. – Bella rodó los ojos.

\- Entonces sí iré. Llegaré en treinta minutos.

Isabella cortó la llamada. Aquel episodio de lujuria en su casa había desencadenado eventos similares los días después e Isabella no quería cometer ninguna imprudencia, por eso ahora se cercioraba que haya alguien en cualquiera de las dos casas para así no tener que llegar a tales extremos con Edward.

La situación no era que Isabella no quería estar unida de ese modo con Edward, todo lo contrario, quería ser suya tanto en alma como en cuerpo. Sin embargo, eso ya era un tema bastante serio y necesitaba de toda responsabilidad por parte de los dos. No era algo que se tomaba a la ligera. Y bueno, por lo menos Edward parecía comprender.

Bajó las escaleras con dirección a la cocina, buscando a su hermanastra, teniendo todavía esos pensamientos en su cabeza.

\- ¿Jess?

\- Aquí, Bells – su voz salió amortiguada a causa de que se encontraba detrás de la puerta del refrigerador. Isabella se acercó lentamente.

\- ¿Puedes prestarme tu auto, por favor? – la rubia salió de un salto con toda su melena desarreglada. Llevó su mano derecha al bolsillo trasero de sus jeans, sacó las llaves del auto y se las lanzó a Bella, la cual pudo alcanzarlas en el aire.

\- Tranquéalo, está sin gasolina – y sin más volvió a entrar al refrigerador.

\- ¡Gracias!

Dando pequeños saltitos Isabella se dirigió al garaje de se casa. Todavía no sabía el por qué no se compraba un auto para ella sola en vez de estar pidiendo a los demás. Es cierto que no conducía como una de las mejores del país, pero sabía cómo hacerlo sin causar accidente alguno. No tenía dinero, eso es verdad, podía pedirle a sus padres pero no iba a hacerlo, si se compraba un auto será con el dinero que gane del sudor de su frente.

Esperó hasta que la puerta estuviese completamente abierta, mientras tanto encendía la radio y situó en una emisora al azar. La voz de Dan Reynolds salió por los altavoces cantando _Radioactive_. Arrancó el auto, colocando el GPS, hacia la casa de Edward.

**oOo**

**\- **¡Eddie!

\- ¡¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no me digas así, Victoria?!

\- ¡Lo siento! – la pelirroja, sabiendo que desde el segundo piso y en especial desde el dormitorio de Edward nadie podía observarla, sonrío sin remordimientos - ¿Serías tan amable de pasarme la correa de Steve? Quiero sacarlo a pasear.

Los gritos de aquella pareja tan dispareja de hermanos sonaban por todo el barrio, o eso era lo que creía Edward. A su hermana le había picado el bichito de pasar todo el día con su perro, bañarlo, acicalarlo, darle de comer, jugar con él y ahora sacarlo a pasear. Soltó un resoplido de frustración, no sabía el lugar donde se encontraba la tal correa de la mascota además que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

\- ¡Vic! No sé dónde está. ¡Ven a buscarlo tú!

Sin moverse de su lugar Steve se sentó a esperar y Victoria rodó los ojos. Con paso firme la pelirroja entró a la casa pasando por la cocina hasta el closet localizado debajo de las escaleras. Abrió la puerta de un tirón y encendió la luz. Allí, frente a ella se encontraba la correa roja.

\- Ni si quiera se molestó en buscarlo – susurró.

Edward por su parte yacía en su habitación encerrado bajo siete llaves mientras escribía una pequeña carta que, literalmente, expresaba todo lo que sentía y a su vez envolvía el regalo de cada mes para su enamorada, la cual no tardaría en llegar, y quería tener todo listo para cuando arribase.

\- Creo que terminé – El cobrizo valoró su obra. Había quedado tal y como él imaginaba.

**oOo**

Edward estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, entraba y salía de su dormitorio, subía y bajaba cada tanto a comer alguna cosa en la cocina. Isabella estaba tardando un poco en llegar y eso solo aumentaba el número de mariposas en el estómago de Edward. Hasta que sonó el timbre.

\- Bella, querida – Esme abrió la puerta y se acercó a la enamorada de su hijo dándole un fuerte abrazo – tanto tiempo desde que nos visitaste la última vez ¿cómo has estado?

\- Muy bien, señora Cullen ¿y ustedes?

\- Ya te dije que no me trates de usted – la mujer la miró reprobatoriamente pero sin quitar su sonrisa – Bueno, lo mismo de siempre. Carlisle se encuentra en un seminario en Asia, Edward ha dejado la universidad y no hace más que pasar jugando en aquella máquina de videojuegos, Victoria con sus amigas y yo aquí en casa.

Ambas caminaron hasta la cocina, dónde la madre de Edward cocinaba arroz con mariscos, lo que a simple vista parecía delicioso. Isabella decidió probar un pulpo que sobresalía por ahí.

\- ¡Edward, cariño! Bella llegó – gritó Esme por las escaleras y volvió a su sitio.

\- Esto esta delicioso, Esme

\- Gracias, querida, te quedarás a comer ¿verdad? – la mujer comenzó a picar unos cuantos limones.

\- Como no hacerlo cuando hace tan ricas cosas – Esme en agradecimiento a sus palabras le regaló una sonrisa.

Edward bajó corriendo las escaleras. Bien, estaba nervioso, eso estaba más que claro pero sabía que Bella no lo iba a dejar sin una respuesta. Eran una pareja estable, es cierto que han tenido una que otra pelea pero nada que no se pueda solucionar, y las reconciliaciones eran lo mejor para él. Le sudaban las manos y a cada momento se las limpiaba en su pantalón o en las solapas de su camisa. Escuchó voces de dos mujeres provenientes de la cocina, así que apresuró su paso hacia allá.

\- Bella – la aludida giro su cuerpo ante el llamado de esa voz que tan bien conocía y le ofreció una de sus sonrisas que eran solo para él. _Estoy haciendo lo correcto_ se dijo Edward.

\- Tony – sus delgados brazos abrazaron la cintura de Edward y enterró su cabeza en el pecho de él, aspirando su aroma en el proceso.

\- Vamos a estar arriba, mamá.

\- Esta bien, hijo. Cuando esté lista la comida los llamaré ¿sabes dónde se encuentra tu hermana?

\- Salió con Steve a dar un paseo. – Edward agarró la mano de Isabella y juntos salieron de la cocina para ir directo a la habitación de él. Cuando estuvieron solos y con el seguro en la puerta el cobrizo le planto un beso que dejó sin aliento a Bella. - ¿Cómo has estado, bonita?

\- Ahora estoy mejor – fue el turno de Isabella de dejar a Edward como ella se hallaba momentos antes.

\- Voy a hacer algo, si te pido que cierres tus ojos ¿lo harías? – Edward hizo un puchero tan lindo que Isabella aceptó sin remedio y con una sonrisa en su rostro hizo lo que ya era costumbre entre ellos dos. Escuchó a Edward alejarse, abrir y cerrar algunas puertas y luego sus pasos volviendo. Antes que nada dio una gran bocanada de aire – Bien, ábrelos.

Poco a poco Isabella fue levantando sus párpados y frente a ella se encontraba un oso panda de peluche, ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, era del tamaño perfecto. En su pancita había pegado un papel.

_Aquí es donde va mi nombre_

Y bajo esas palabras había un gran espacio para escribir. Edward le tendió un bolígrafo.

\- No hagas nada más, voy por la cámara de fotos – el cobrizo salió disparado de su lugar y volvió tan rápido que Isabella no pudo ni siquiera dar un pequeño vistazo a una pequeña carta que se encontraba pegada a la oreja del osito. – Bien, ya estoy aquí. – Edward encendió la cámara y tomó la primera foto de Bella con su peluche - ¿Te gustó?

\- Me…- la voz de Isabella sonaba ahogada, tuvo que carraspear un poco antes de volver a hablar – Me encanta, y creo que se llamara Anthony así como el papá – ella le dedicó a Edward una hermosa sonrisa que marcaron un hoyuelo en su mejilla derecha y este aprovechó para tomar otra foto.

\- Lee lo que dice la tarjeta.

Con parsimonia y acariciando cada pelaje del oso fue subiendo hasta su oreja y poder abrir así la tarjeta. Inmediatamente detuvo su respiración.

_Ahora tú eres mi presente y quiero vivirlo contigo_

_hasta que Dios nos lo permita._

_Te amo, Bella._

\- ¿Es…es enserio?

\- Sabes que no mentiría con algo relacionado a eso – Edward llevó sus manos al rostro de ella haciendo que se miren directamente a los ojos – Te amo, Isabella Marie Swan.

**31 Diciembre 2013**

\- ¡Hey, Bella! – la aludida giró en redondo para encontrarse con la persona menos esperada - ¿Me estas siguiendo? – instantáneamente la chica frunció su ceño

\- Claro que no, creo que el que sigue a otros eres tú – el muchacho soltó una ligera carcajada - ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Sebastian? – Isabella cruzó sus brazos en su pecho.

\- Lo linda que te ves enojada – el moreno se encogió de hombros – Mis padres odian la nieve, y bueno…ya estamos una buena temporada aquí, ¿y tú?

\- A mi mamá no le gusta la nieve, ni el frío ni nada relacionado con eso.

\- ¡Vaya! Tenemos tanto en común.

\- Si tú dices… - Isabella siguió con la tarea de adornar la casa. Hacía una semana que habían viajado directamente a Jacksonville por dos razones. Una, su madre, como ya lo había dicho, no soportaba de ninguna manera cualquier clima frío y dos querían estar un poco más de tiempo con la familia de su madre. Cada año desde que el invierno comenzaba, la familia Dwyer viajaba al otro lado del país en busca de relajación y un poco de diversión.

La familia de Renée era, sin exagerar, excesivamente grande. Tenía cinco hermanos y dos hermanas y cada uno de ellos constaba si no eran dos, eran tres hijos, eso sin referirse a cada uno de los cuñados y cuñadas. Por lo que cada reunión que tenían había demasiados gritos, risas y conversaciones por lo alto, pero más que todo amor, lealtad y unión.

\- ¿Ya acabaste con eso, Bells? – su tío Louis gritó desde la ventana superior.

\- No todavía – dijo mirándolo con una mano en su frente y cerrando uno de sus ojos a causa del sol.

\- Ya le digo a Sam que te ayude – Sam o Samantha era su prima menor, ella junto con Yannelle, que era dos años mayor a Isabella y Sunny, solamente un año menor que ella, eran, como sus tíos decían, un cuarteto muy travieso. Les gustaba gastar bromas a quienquiera que se pusiese en su camino, hacían pijamadas cada que podían en cualquiera de las casas de ellas, comían hasta más no poder, veían películas hasta altas horas de la noche y hasta a veces llamaban a teléfonos desconocidos para mofarse inocentemente de ellos.

\- ¿Sabes hacer monigotes? – Sebastian no se había movido ni un ápice de su lugar.

\- Algo – la castaña rió y nerviosamente puso un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja – Todos los años los hacemos con mis primas así que ya tengo un poco de práctica. – Y era cierto, ellas eran las encargadas de hacer los monigotes, los primos, que no eran tantos como las mujeres, se encargaban de los fuegos artificiales, mientras que los hombres adultos escogían la música, decoraban el lugar por dentro y lavaban sus autos y las mujeres cocinaban el gran banquete para degustarlo a mitad de la noche.

\- Hey, Bells, papá me dijo que necesitabas ayuda – Sam salió de la casa, era una chica menudita de tez blanca y con algunas pecas en su rostro y hombros. Sus ojos café eran grandes y redondos, su cabello era castaño, inexplicablemente liso, y llegaba hasta unos centímetros más debajo de sus hombros. Vestía tan solo un short y una blusa amarilla canario de tirantes, no dio reparo al muchacho que se encontraba con su prima.

\- Si, ya traje el aserrín* para rellenar los monigotes, pero no será suficiente. Necesitaremos papel reciclado. ¿Si hay ropa vieja?

\- En mi casa tengo toneladas de papel, si quieren se los regalo – la voz grave de Sebastian hizo sobresaltar a Sam, la cual lo observó desde la punta de uno de sus cabellos hasta la planta de sus pies.

\- Eso sería muy amable de tu parte, Sebastian. Muchas gracias – Isabella volvió a su labor de arrastrar los grandes sacos que contenían aserrín hasta el garaje. Sebastian en cambio, dio media vuelta para ir a su casa y recoger lo prometido.

\- ¿Quién era ese?

\- Sebastian, un chico se Seattle que vive a algunas cuadras de mi casa.

\- ¿Y qué hace aquí? ¿Lo invitaste?

\- No – Isabella rápidamente frunció su ceño – Según él, a sus padres no les agrada mucho el invierno.

\- Ah, de acuerdo. Voy a llamar a los muchachos para que nos ayuden, no creo que este año podremos nosotras cuatro solas.

**oOo**

\- ¡Mueve el bote, Sun! – Sunny era una chica un poco más baja que Isabella, tenía los ojos característicos de la familia, grandes, redondos y de un profundo café, no era tan blanca como los demás pero tampoco tan morena, conservaba un lindo bronceado natural y su cabello era un poco más rizado que el de Isabella.

\- No quiero mover mi _bote_, Yanny – Yannelle por su parte era la más menudita de las cuatro, morena y con el cabello negro era el más rizado que alguien jamás haya visto, siempre tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y estaba dispuesta a ayudar a los demás.

\- Eres una aburrida – gritó Isabella, Sunny solo rodó sus ojos.

Los muchachos, tres chicos, Alexander, Lucke y Ethan, reían en una esquina mientras rellenaban a los muñecos de bolas de papel, aserrín y uno que otro petardo dispersos por todo el cuerpo del monigote. Las chicas se encargaban de coser la ropa para que nada de eso se saliese. Tenían música puesta en alto volumen, las puertas del garaje abiertas y de un rato a otro bailaban sin parar.

\- ¿Y si me ven los vecinos? No, qué vergüenza.

\- ¡¿Y qué si te ven?! Ellos de seguro hacen lo mismo – dijo Alexander. Todos asintieron dándole la razón.

\- Da igual, no quiero bailar. Ya tendremos tiempo para eso más después.

La tarde transcurrió son más desplantes por parte de nadie. Todos se divirtieron como cada año solían hacerlo. Sin embargo a Isabella le hacía falta un chico alto, cobrizo y de ojos verdes.

Al llegar las diez de la noche todo ya se encontraba listo, salvo la comida, y como todos los años todos los primos, no importaba la edad, salieron juntos a pasear por las calles de todo el barrio, admirando cada decoración y perdiendo la noción del tiempo.

Cuando miraron sus relojes cada uno de ellos explotó en un grito. Faltaban solo cinco minutos para la media noche, se encontraban al otro lado de su casa y se suponía que debían estar con su familia. Aprehendieron aire y empezaron la carrera. Los primos más grandes llevaban cargando a los chiquitos, las chicas iban cogidas de sus manos, llevándose a rastras cuando una ya no avanzaba y los chicos buscaban caminos alternos para poder llegar más rápido.

Diez…

El conteo regresivo empezó y a ellos les faltaban casi cuatro cuadras para llegar. Isabela ya estaba jadeando, pero sabía que tenía que llegar a tiempo.

Nueve…

Los pequeños empezaron a llorar temiendo lo peor.

Ocho…

Las personas los miraban correr y se hacían a un lado para no caer y ser aplastados en aquel maratón de primos.

Siete…

\- ¡Vamos Sunny! Ya falta poco – gritó Ethan.

\- No…puedo…aire…moriré – Sunny yacía en el suelo acostada de un lado, se había rendido sabía que no llegarían a tiempo.

Seis…

Ethan cargó a su prima en uno de sus hombros y echó a correr de nuevo. Ninguno de sus primos se quedaría sin festejar.

Cinco…

Todos se miraron entre ellos, atemorizados de no poder llegar. Sus padres de seguro se enojarían.

Cuatro…

Pudieron divisar su casa. Ya faltaba tan poco.

Tres…

Solo unos metros más, doscientos a lo mucho.

Dos…

Los adultos, cada uno con una copa de champan en su mano, los observaban correr desde donde se encontraban, riendo por su falta de puntualidad.

Uno…

Los monigotes ya estaban en medio de la calle quemándose.

Cero…

Todo el mundo estalló en abrazos mientras miles de fuegos pirotécnicos alumbraban aquella madrugada. Padres, hermanos, hijos y nietos recibían y daban las felicitaciones para este nuevo año.

Después de ya haber saludado con todos Isabella trataba de llamar a Edward pero cada línea telefónica que encontraba se hallaba obstruida, talvez por las tantas personas que querían hacer lo mismo que ella.

Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando la levantaron del suelo y la hicieron girar en el aire.

\- Feliz año nuevo, Bella – la castaña al recobrar un poco de equilibrio y por ende de alejarse un poco del contacto del muchacho, pudo hablar

\- Feliz año nuevo, Sebastian.

* * *

***Aserrín o serrín**

**Salut à tous et toutes!**

**¿Como están princesas? Espero que bien.**

**En el anterior capítulo no pude expresar todo lo que sentía y bueno, aquí va. Nunca me cansaré de darles las gracias a todas las chicas que me apoyaron cuando les conté lo de mi mami, y luego bueno, fueron exámenes y me enojé tanto con aquel doctor que dijo que mi mamá podría tener cáncer, fue una incompetencia por parte de él, porque luego consultamos a otros doctores, no nos queríamos dar por vencidos, y nos dijeron que no era nada de eso, que era solo una bolita benigna, como les mencioné anteriormente. Con esto me dí cuenta que a algunos doctores no les importa la salud de los demás con tal de sacar dinero a como de lugar. Si hay chicas que están siguiendo medicina, por favor, no se enojen conmigo :( , estoy segura que ustedes no jugaran así de feo con la salud de alguien.**

**También me dí cuenta por todas las cosas que muchas chicas han pasado, pérdidas irreparables y dolores que no pueden ser descritos con solo palabras. Sin embargo, han sabido salir adelante y dejenme mostrar mi respeto hacia ustedes. ¡SON UNAS GUERRERAS MUCHACHAS! ****Y si alguien se siente mal o tiene algún problema, como una persona me dijo, NO ESTAN SOLAS, aquí hay montón de chicas (y creo también chicos)que estarían dispuestos a hablar con ustedes en cualquier circunstancia, y yo soy una de ellas. Y aunque tal vez no me crean, ¡las quiero mucho! Me dí cuenta que muchas veces las personas más lindas y sinceras se encuentran a través de una pantalla.**

**Bueno, regresando al capítulo :) . ¿Qué les pareció? Edward por fin le dijo que la amaba y con un peluche :3 **

**Cuéntenme, ¿cómo pasan ustedes el fin de año? ¿Uvas, maletas y regalos? **

**Quería saber si hay algún chico leyendo mi historia, ¿lo hay? Háganme notar su presencia con un review ! hehe no sé, hasta el otro día pensé que solo chicas escribíamos aquí (yo y mi pensamiento feminista) pero me di cuenta que no hasta que leí un fic super bueno de un chico y me quedé O.O.**

**Gracias a todas por sus reviews (falta poco para los 100 :p ), sus alertas y favoritos (¡Ya mismo llegamos a los 200! :3 )y por todo su apoyo durante esta historia. Creo que en el siguiente capítulo Edward le dice algo importante a Bella y cha chaaaan, en unos cuantos más tendremos aquella pelea. ****Gracias también a mis lectoras fantasmas :3 me encantó el comentario que una de ellas me dejó. **

**¡Vaya! Si que he escrito mucho este día, espero no haberlas incomodado :). Hasta la próxima y bendiciones a todas.**


	15. Enero 2014

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de SM, esta historia y si aparece alguno que otro personaje es de mi autoría.**

* * *

**_Hagas lo que hagas en la vida será insignificante,_**

**_pero es importante que lo hagas, porque nadie más lo hará._**

**_Gandhi._**

* * *

**3 de Enero 2014**

El frío de aquel invierno había llegado más fuerte de lo que alguna vez pensaron. La nieve cubría los techos, las aceras, parques y autos. Los niños jugaban en sus jardines de casa haciendo los muñecos más grandes alguna vez vistos, que para ellos lo eran mientras que para los adultos no sobrepasaban del metro y medio de estatura, o recostándose en aquel frío manto blanco para hacer ángeles de nieve. En fin, muchas personas se divertían, algunas con una tasa de café o chocolate entre sus manos, otras tan solo disfrutando de algún momento en familia. Sin embargo, ese no era el caso de Isabella. Ese día ambos se encontraban en la parte trasera del auto del cobrizo, ya que el claro al que sabían ir juntos estaba cubierto de nieve, y habían puesto la calefacción del mismo e incluso cuando Edward la abrazaba protectoramente, Isabella no podía entrar en calor y sus dientes castañeaban mostrándolo. Ese día usaba tres sudaderas, dos pantalones y varios calcetines. No obstante, sentía que iba a morir de hipotermia.

\- ¿Pasaste un buen momento con tu familia en Jacksonville? – preguntó Edward mientras frotaba los brazos de la chica con sus manos.

\- Si, todo…todo es… estuvo muy bo…bonito.

\- Me alegro por usted, mi princesa – Bella levantó su cabeza para encontrarse y perderse con la mirada esmeralda de él. Sus ojos se veían tan brillantes, como si lo único que existiera para él fuera Bella, como si su mundo solo girase cuando ella está junto a él, como si todo desapareciera cuando sus ojos se encontraban con los chocolates de ella.

Edward se acercó a Bella y le dio un pequeño beso en su fría y roja nariz. Esto hizo que Isabella se estremeciera, tanto por el contacto como por la sensación de sentir sus labios contra su piel. Se acurrucó un poquito más en los brazos de Edward, metiendo en el proceso la cabeza entre su brazo y su pecho.

\- No sé por qué tienes tanto frío, ¿no se supone que te gusta el invierno?

\- Y me gusta, prefiero mil veces que sea invierno a que verano, no me gusta estar toda sudorosa y pegajosa, tal vez saladita y de mal humor.

\- Solo un mes y medio más, mi Bella, y todo pasará.

\- Ya quiero que sea primavera – dijo Isabella con un puchero el cual Edward se encargó de morder.

\- Lo sé, las flores, mariposas y las cosas coloridas son lo tuyo – la castaña gruñó suavemente en el cuello de Edward, causando un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de él.

\- No soy tan fresa como parezco, ¿sabes? – Isabella empezó suavemente a besar el hueco de la clavícula de Edward.

– Así no, Swan – la chica sonrió contra la blanca piel del muchacho.

\- ¿Por qué? – su voz denotaba inocencia, una que en ese momento no tenía. Recorrió toda la longitud del cuello de Edward con su, ya no tan fría, nariz.

\- Por…por…por… - el cobrizo no podía articular ninguna palabra. Sus neuronas habían hecho corto circuito y solo se dedicaba a sentir lo que su chica hacía con él.

\- ¿Mmm? – Edward no la dejó decir nada más, atacó su boca con una fiereza digna de un león. Había anhelado tanto aquel contacto entre sus labios, que cuando se encontraron fue la mismísima gloria, llegó al paraíso mientras seguía en la tierra.

Isabella reía entre beso y beso, sus labios se movían como uno solo, ya sabiendo la danza del otro. Sus lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse y ambos gimieron de satisfacción. Las manos de Bella subieron por los brazos hasta la nuca de Edward, acariciando cada trozo de piel libre que encontraba y enredando sus dedos entre su cabello cobrizo. Edward mientras tanto la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola lo más que podía y, de poco a poco, recostándola en el asiento.

Sus corazones latían desenfrenados, sus lenguas no daban tregua y sus manos no se encontraban para nada quietas. Buscaban, tanteaban y encontraban lo que querían, lo que tanto necesitaban. El oxígeno comenzó a faltarles y Edward dejó, para disgusto de Isabella, muy rápido su boca y, deshaciendo el nudo de la bufanda que usaba la chica, se dirigió hacia su cuello, regando pequeños besos a lo largo de este, escuchando los pequeños suspiros que salían de la boca de ella. Bajó el cierre de la chaqueta de la muchacha y metió una de sus manos debajo del jersey que tenía puesto.

\- Edward…Edward…no

\- ¿Qué no, Bella?

\- No se

La mano del cobrizo se movía suavemente por el abdomen de Isabella trazando figuras sin forma alguna mientras volvía a besarla. Poco a poco la subió hasta encontrarse con la barrera que era su brassier y amasó lentamente uno de sus pechos en su mano, la castaña profirió un pequeño gemido que fue acallado por la boca de Edward. Isabella como por inercia colocó su mano encima de la del cobrizo, deteniéndolo en su labor. Él, muy obediente, la retiró pausadamente de aquella sección del cuerpo de Isabella y la ubicó en una de sus mejillas.

Abrieron los ojos al mismo tiempo, observando el deseo que se tenían en ese momento. Sus respiraciones eran agitadas y una sonrisa se formó en los rostros de ambos.

\- Te amo – dijeron juntos. Edward le dio un pequeño beso a Isabella y se situaron en una mejor posición, casi como se encontraban antes pero ahora la castaña se encontraba sentada en las piernas del muchacho.

\- Yo te amo más, de aquí a la luna y de regreso a pasitos de caracol enfermo

\- ¿Caracol enfermo? – las cejas de Isabella se juntaron mientras reía suavemente.

\- Si – asintió el chico – así va más lento. Para que veas que mi amor por ti es infinito – Bella solo rodó sus ojos sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro - ¿Ya entraste en calor? – una sonrisa juguetona se formó en el rostro del cobrizo, haciendo sonrojar, más de lo que ya se encontraba, a Isabella. Ella solo le dio un pequeño golpe en su hombro mientras también sonreía. - ¿Eso es un sí?

\- Que te diré… - dos también podían jugar a ese juego.

\- No lo sé, ¿la verdad? Siempre la verdad. – la mirada de Edward se tornó dura y en su rostro ya no se hallaba rastro de su regocijo.

\- Siempre la verdad, mi Tony – con un asentimiento y sin perder la sonrisa en su rostro, Isabella le dio un beso en sus labios – A propósito, tengo algo que contarte – la mirada de Edward le indicaba que tenía que continuar sí o sí – conocí a un chico – la ceja del cobrizo se levantó inmediatamente – es una buena persona, y vive a unas pocas esquinas de casa. Se llama Sebastian.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y nada, lo conocí cuando fui hace algunas semanas al supermercado y me ayudó con algunas cosas.

\- ¿Debería estar celoso?

\- Para nada, él es sólo un amigo. Tu sabes que eres el único, mi vida. Solo te comentaba esto porque, bueno…ya sabes, no hay secretos entre nosotros. – La mirada de Isabella fue tan penetrante que Edward inmediatamente desvió su mirada de la de ella y una mueca rara se formó en su rostro, que, si Bella hubiese mirado a otra parte, hubiera pasado inadvertida ya que desapareció tan rápido que creyó haberlo imaginado - ¿Verdad, Edward?

El cobrizo volvió su mirada esmeralda a la achocolatada de ella. Sus ojos mostraban tantas cosas que él parecía querer decir pero que no se atrevía. En esos momentos era cuando Isabella maldecía el no poder leer la mente de las personas. Edward la observó por unos cuantos segundos más y sin mediar palabra la besó intensamente, haciendo que cualquier pensamiento coherente en la cabeza de Isabella desapareciera por completo.

**17 de Enero 2014**

\- ¿Edward? – preguntó Isabella. El cobrizo la miró a través de sus largas pestañas, la poca luz del sol de ese día le llegaba directamente a sus ojos. Se encontraba recostado en las piernas de la chica mientras ella le acariciaba su cabello.

\- ¿Si? – la castaña guardó silencio y Edward abrió totalmente sus ojos. Observó la manera como fruncía sus labios y de cómo observaba al horizonte, y si fuese posible, escuchaba los engranajes de su cabeza funcionar más rápidamente decidiéndose si decir algo o no, un signo claro de frustración.

\- Nada – suspiró

\- Bella – advirtió el muchacho.

\- Es que…sé que no te va a gustar.

\- Pruébame. – la chica volvió a guardar silencio, decidiéndose internamente.

\- Tomémonos una foto juntos ¿sí?

\- Sabes que no me gustan las fotos, Marie.

\- Por favor, ¿por mí? – Isabella hizo un pucherito que Edward olímpicamente ignoró.

\- Ya tenemos una, ¿para qué quieres más?

\- ¿No se supone que somos una pareja? Las parejas de enamorados tienen más de una foto. – el cobrizo volvió a ignorarla y la muchacha aprovechó para encender la cámara y tomarle algunas fotos.

Rodaron juntos por todo el pasto cubierto de nieve, riendo y jugando. Algunas fotografías, por no decir la mayoría, estaban borrosas por los movimientos que hacía Edward para no salir presente. Sin embargo hubo una sola fotografía, como que hubiese sido planificada, en la que Edward miraba fijamente a la cámara e Isabella hacia él, ambos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Eres muy linda, ¿lo sabías? – ambos respiraban agitadamente recostados uno alado del otro y sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero rubor.

\- Sip – la castaña remarcó la "p" y Edward, aun sonriendo, rodó sus ojos.

\- ¡Que modesta que eres! – la suave risa de Isabella inundó los oídos del cobrizo haciéndolo suspirar en el proceso. ¡Cómo quería a esa chica! Se acercó a ella, acunando su mano en la mejilla de ella. Bella rápidamente reaccionó a su toque y se dejó hacer – Te amo – susurró tan suave, tan tierno, tan sincero. Edward se perdió en esos pozos achocolatados, aquella chica había entrado tan rápido a su corazón, había sanado las heridas que algún día pensó que jamás lo harían, había creado gratos recuerdos, memorias inolvidables y, aunque a veces discutían por nimiedades, siempre encontraban la manera de estar felices.

Isabella no dijo nada, solamente abrazó muy fuerte al cobrizo, poniendo en ese gesto todo lo que ella sentía por él. Muchas veces no se necesitaba de palabras para mostrar lo que ellos sentían.

**oOo**

Edward paseaba cual león enjaulado en su habitación, las cosas se estaban complicando un poco en su hogar. Desde que tomó aquella decisión no había más que problemas, discusiones y más discusiones. Su padre siempre le recriminaba hasta el más mínimo detalle y habían momentos en los que su madre, de un momento a otro lloraba y no había quien la parase.

\- No sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto – suspiró Edward. Victoria se encontraba sentada en la cama del chico mientras coloreaba, cual niña pequeña, desinteresadamente un cuaderno.

\- Habrá momentos, como el de ahora, en que pensarás eso. Sin embargo, te aseguro que seguir tus sueños es hacer lo correcto.

\- No me gusta la manera en que actúa papá.

\- Está triste, y su única manera de demostrar que no le importa lo que pasa es comportándose de la manera en que lo hace. – la pelirroja sacó un poco su lengua, concentrándose en su dibujo.

\- ¿Y mamá?

\- Desde que conozco a Esme sé que es muy sentimental. Además, eres su único hijo, es obvio que le vas a hacer falta.

\- ¿Qué crees que dirá Bella?

-¿Todavía no se lo has dicho? – la voz de Victoria era de asombro. El muchacho negó tímidamente con su cabeza - ¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir? – preguntó.

\- No lo sé. – el cobrizo pasó frenéticamente por su cabello una de sus manos.

\- Debe ser en el menor tiempo posible.

\- ¿Crees que no lo he tomado en cuenta? Pienso en eso cada noche, no quiero hacerle daño. Me odiará.

\- No lo hará, ella te ama, te lo ha demostrado. Bella entenderá y te apoyará, no importa las circunstancias y más que todo luchará por ti, por ustedes y un futuro juntos.

\- ¿Estas segura, Vicky? – Edward paró su caminar y la miró con sus ojos llenos de esperanza.

\- Tan segura como que me llamo Victoria Giselle. – la pelirroja sonrió ampliamente, contagiando a su hermano – pero enserio Edward, mientras más rápido se lo digas será mejor.

**oOo**

\- ¿Qué haces, bonita? – la pequeña risa de Isabella se escuchó a través del teléfono y Edward no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Me estaba poniendo el pijama.

\- Pero ni si quiera son las nueve de la noche

\- Lo sé, pero estoy muy cansada. Este día fue agotador y necesito urgentemente una recarga de energías.

\- Entonces no te quedarás hasta tarde hablando conmigo – más que una pregunta fue una afirmación con la que Edward no pudo dejar de sentirse un poco irritado.

\- No te pongas en ese plan, Edward. Sabes que estoy estudiando y al final del día termino agotada.

\- No sé por qué decidiste volver a la universidad. Ya no tienes tiempo para mí, ya no nos vemos y no pasamos tiempo juntos.

\- No es solamente por mi culpa, Anthony. Tú estás haciendo no sé qué cosas y te encuentras hasta más ocupado que yo.

\- Ajá – Isabella odiaba que se comportase como un niño, y Edward estaba haciendo justo eso. Acababa de poco a poco con la paciencia de la castaña.

\- ¿Te vas a seguir comportando de esa manera?

\- No, Isabella.

\- Sabes que no me gusta que me digan así.

\- Ajá.

\- Bueno, Edward. Cuando decidas no comportarte como un tonto podemos seguir hablando. Hasta mañana – Bella se hallaba a punto de presionar el botón rojo de colgado cuando la voz del cobrizo la detuvo.

\- Te dedico esta luna

\- ¿Y eso? – Isabella parpadeó sorprendida y frunció su ceño por el repentino cambio de tema.

\- Brilla en la oscuridad, me recuerda a ti en los momentos difíciles, siempre buscas cualquier camino para salir adelante. Además de que está tremendamente hermosa, igual que tú – Isabella no dijo una palabra. Edward pensó que la llamada se había cortado.

\- Te amo – susurró ella y el corazón del muchacho se avivó de inmediato y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se humedezcan. Isabella le haría muchísima falta.

\- Y yo a ti, mi princesa. No te imaginas cuánto.

**28 de Enero 2014**

Vente y ocho de enero y las cosas no iban bien, nada bien. Isabella sentía que en cada minuto, en cada segundo que pasaba, perdía un poco a Edward. Recientemente el muchacho estaba actuando de forma extraña. Desaparecía días completos, no contestaba llamadas ni mensajes de texto y las únicas veces que se veían pasaba distraído pensando en otras cosas.

Existían muchas teorías en su cabeza para poder justificar el comportamiento de Edward, una más perturbadora que la otra, y aunque sabía que no necesitaba sacar falsas conclusiones, ella confiaba plenamente en él y tenía muy en claro que jamás haría algo en su contra o para dañarla.

Ese día, otro que Edward desaparecía por completo, había quedado con Sebastian para salir a pasear un momento, despejarse de todos los pensamientos relacionados con su cobrizo y reír con las bromas sin sentido que su amigo, no tan nuevo, hacía.

\- Mamá, ya me voy – la castaña se encontraba en el recibidor con sus llaves en mano lista para salir.

\- ¿Ya te vas?

\- Si, mamá.

\- ¿Llevas abrigo?

\- Si.

\- ¿Y un gorro de lana? – Isabella rodó sus ojos.

\- Ajá.

\- ¿Y…

\- ¡Mamá! Llevo todo ¿si? No te preocupes tanto, además solo voy al parque no es como si me fuese al otro lado del país. – Renée sacó medio cuerpo por la puerta de la cocina para inspeccionar a su hija.

\- Está bien, corazón. ¡Que te vaya bien! - Isabella dio un asentimiento con su cabeza y salió lo más rápido de su hogar. Su madre se podía poner muy pesada si se lo proponía. Un viento helado la sorprendió e inmediatamente llevó sus manos a su boca para calentarlas.

Al otro lado de la acera se encontraba su amigo. Sonrió inmediatamente al verlo. El muchacho tuvo la misma reacción y abrió sus brazos para poder abrazar protectoramente a Isabella.

\- Hola – la saludó

\- Hey, nena. ¿Qué quieres hacer? – el moreno posó un brazo protectoramente encima de los hombros de Bella.

\- Cualquier cosa – la chica no le dio mayor importancia.

\- ¿Cualquier cosa? – una sonrisa se empezó a formar en el rostro de Sebastian.

\- Si

\- ¿Estas segura? – Isabella lo miró cansinamente y estaba lista para deshacerse del brazo del chico - Esta bien, está bien… ¿Qué te parece ir a los columpios?

\- ¿Para? – levantó una de sus cejas, reflejando la duda en su rostro

\- Una competición de quién sube más alto – no obtuvo respuesta verbal por parte de la chica, mas si una sonrisa en todo su esplendor.

Rápidamente cada uno corrió hacia la parte de los juegos en ese parque. Escogieron un columpio y empezaron a balancearse, o eso es lo que la castaña pensó.

Isabella cerró los ojos instintivamente. Sentía el chocar del viento contra su rostro, la brisa sacudiendo sus cabellos y la adrenalina de sentirse libre de todo por lo menos unos segundos. Cuando volvió a abrir sus orbes achocolatados observó como el piso todo blanquecino iba cada vez alejándose de su posición y con cada segundo que pasaba alcanzaba un poco más el cielo.

\- Voy a ganar – gritó con júbilo hacia Sebastian

\- No lo creo, nena – Isabella giró su cabeza y prestó atención al muchacho. Él no se había movido de su posición. La miraba encantado desde el suelo.

\- Tramposo – su risa gutural se escuchó hasta donde ella se encontraba. Sebastian se acomodó mejor en su columpio y empezó a balancearse, alcanzando a la castaña en tan solo unos segundos. – No se vale, tú tienes piernas más largas.

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver – los dos muchachos rieron. Entre ellos nunca había momentos incómodos ni silencios abrumadores. Siempre podían ser ellos mismos cuando estaban en compañía del otro, haciendo bromas y aconsejándose lo mejor y más que podían.

Todo iba bien hasta que escucharon la bocina de un auto. La castaña observó de quien se trataba y raudamente dejó de balancearse y detuvo el columpio con sus pies, haciendo que sus zapatos se cubriesen de nieve. El moreno hizo lo mismo con la duda plasmada en su rostro.

\- Me tengo que ir, Sebastian.

\- ¿Segura? – el muchacho la observaba con interés y un poco de tristeza.

\- Demasiado. – Bella corrió hasta él, le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla para no dejar esperando mucho tiempo a Edward y se fue dejando al chico solo en aquel parque.

En el momento que vio a su chica acercarse, el cobrizo desactivó la alarma, haciendo que los seguros del auto suban para dejar entrar a Isabella. La chica se encontraba con las mejillas rojas, tanto por el fío como por el momento que pasó jugando con Sebastian, sus ojos poseían ese brillo especial que hacía palpitar más rápido el corazón de Edward y respiraba entrecortadamente. No obstante, saludó al muchacho con un beso en sus labios. Beso que no fue tan correspondido como hubiese querido.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – la castaña lo miró con su ceño fruncido.

\- No me gusta que estés siempre con ese chico.

\- Es mi amigo, Edward. – el antedicho le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos – No puedes prohibirme que tenga amigos – Un incómodo silencio se formó en el auto. Ambos miraban opuestamente hacia sus respectivas ventanas. La respiración de Isabella se fue acompasando poco a poco y giró en su asiento, haciéndose bolita en él. Edward no sabía cómo empezar a hablar. Se decidió por la forma más fácil, según él.

\- ¿Princesa? – Edward habló en un susurro, preparándose mentalmente. La castaña lo miró por debajo de sus pestañas, no queriendo que sepa que se habían acumulado lágrimas en sus ojos. Edward suspiró y se giró completamente para estar frente a ella. Sabía que no iba a ser sencillo pero de alguna manera tenía que mencionar eso. - Tengo algo que decirte – esta vez Edward habló más seriamente y sus ojos formaron una barrera que a Isabella le impresionó por la dureza que tenían.

\- Te escucho – otro silencio se formó entre ellos. Las manos de la castaña empezaron a sudar y podía escuchar perfectamente a su corazón retumbar en su cabeza. Tragó en seco.

\- Me voy a Inglaterra.

\- ¿Enserio? Por cuantos días – No era tan malo como se lo esperaba. Toda humedad en sus ojos desapareció al instante. Talvez solo se iba por vacaciones. Sin embargo, Edward guardó silencio. Sus labios formaron una fina línea e Isabella supuso lo peor – No te vas por unos días – él negó con su cabeza, a ella se le secó la garganta - ¿Cuánto…?

\- Seis meses.

\- Bueno – Bella suspiró aliviada – no es mucho tiempo, y seis meses pasan muy rápido. ¿Cuándo te vas? – Edward desvió su mirada y aspiró mucho, muchísimo aire.

\- En dos semanas.

* * *

**Hola princesitas!**

**Aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo super hiper mega atrasado... discúlpenme. Ya entré a la universidad y estoy a full.. Hoy tuve un tiempito libre y termine de redactar este capítulo e instantáneamente lo subí. ¿Qué les pareció? Ya empezó la parte fuerte :( **

**Bella va a sufrir mucho con la distancia, y ya veremos si Edward también.**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto, ¡cierto! a las chicas que les gusta Harry Potter y en especial los Dramiones, publiqué una historia (está en proceso) se llama "La piège" ((la verdad no se porque a estas historias les pongo títulos en francés)) y significa "La trampa" espero se pasen por ahí, lean y les guste, y bueno, también estoy algo atrasadita en esa historia. ¡Tengo tanto por que actualizar! hehe**

**¡Buen fin de semana muchachas! Les mando besos enormes... hasta la próxima.**


End file.
